


My Reality

by Buttercup_Ali



Series: ATLA and ALOK a/b/o fics [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Corporation AU, Drug Use, Emotional and Mental Abuse, F/F, Intersex Korra, Smut, Ugly Betty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 41,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali
Summary: A Korrasami version of the original Ugly Betty series. This is dark and intense and smutty so buckle up for the ride!
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Opal/Asami Sato
Series: ATLA and ALOK a/b/o fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790494
Comments: 97
Kudos: 395





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story years ago for a different fandom and I was never 100 percent satisfied with it. Now I know it was because it wasnt meant for that fandom but for this one. I have rewritten it and revamped it and created so many new things. I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it!

Some people grow up in riches, much like Asami Sato, Kuvira Zaofu, and Opal Beifong. Asami's parents were best friends with Opal's parents who together built a fashion empire that changed the trajectory of fashion all throughout the country. Hiroshi Sato and Suyin Beifong ran the business and took care of Asami and Opal and Suyin's other sons after both Yasuko Sato and Baatar Sr. died in a terrible accident. So Asami and Opal grew up in wealth, never catching a glimpse of the outside world. Stuck in their shallow, spoiled ways along with Asami's best friend Kuvira, where everything and everyone was beautiful.

They were in all the magazines. The hottest family in Republic City. Their company EcoFashion had locations all over the world and when Hiroshi and Suyin decided to retire, they knew they had to leave it in capable hands. Asami and Baatar Jr, Opal's eldest brother, competed like mortal enemies for the spot. The shareholders voted into a tie and the tiebreaker was based on a vote from Opal. Would she vote for her brother? Or would she vote for her girlfriend?

When Asami proposed, the choice was easy. Of course neither one of them loved each other. Well, at least Asami didn’t love Opal, and they both knew it. Asami was the biggest player in the city, second only to Kuvira who was her permanent wing woman. Opal knew it but her stubborn pride and her jealous obsession with Asami didn’t allow her to end the dysfunctional relationship. They were the model couple, and much like their lives, everything had to be perfect.

Then there’s those people who live in absolute poverty much like Korra Avatar and Bolin Ferret. Tonraq and Senna, Korra's parents, had found Bolin and Mako, Bolin's older brother, as a young children, completely alone, sleeping in a gutter. They took them in and gave them a home. The three of them, Mako, Bolin, and Korra, became like siblings and grew up together. Mako found good work in Ba Sing Se and moved after turning 18 and dedicated himself to sending money to Bolin every month, especially after Tonraq and Senna retired and moved to the Southern Water Tribe. 

One would think that’s a great life, but poverty made it very difficult for them. Tonraq and Senna knew that the only way for their kids to get out of poverty was to get degrees and become executives. They knew that for Mako it was too late since he went right into the workforce right after high school, so their hopes laid on Korra and Bolin. 

Tonraq would tell them a mantra everyday since they were children. "It didn't matter what clothes you wore, or what your appearance was, all that mattered was that you have the brains to make it in the world." 

As they grew older though those mantras changed in their heads. Of course Tonraq never said those things, they were creations of insecure teenaged minds saying, "You are ugly. Your appearance doesn’t matter. No one will ever love you. No one will ever marry you. So instead of having impossible dreams, study and get your degrees. You don’t have beauty to get you anywhere, so you have to build a brain."

Korra and Bolin believed those mantras regardless of Mako, Tonraq, and Senna's protests and instead buried themselves in books and separated themselves from the world. 

Their eyes got so messed up from reading thousands of books and looking at computer screen constantly they had to wear giant bottle cap glasses. Both of them being finance majors and poor, they knew that they had to economize by buying hideous, mixmatched outfits shack-looking thrift stores in Republic City. They studied so much they never had time to brush their hair and they couldn't afford a proper dentist so Korra ended up with not well done thick braces and Bolin with cheap retainers. 

They didn’t snap back to reality until they were adults. They had their three doctorates and super brains, but they were too hideous based on society standards to get a job. The neighborhood gang, run by that asshole Zaheer and his Red Lotus friends, would terrorize them and beat them up all the time for it.

It was after years of terror that had brought light to the fact that their mantra had been wrong all along. They were indeed too "ugly" to get anywhere, and even with all their brains they couldn’t get anywhere.

So Bolin, with three doctorate degrees, worked as a stock boy at the back of a market where no one could see his "ugliness," and there was a job waiting for Korra, but there was one job left to apply for.

EcoFashion.

The financial secretary to the president. She knew she was too ugly to get the job, especially since the job was in the fashion industry. But she wasn’t one to give up before even trying.

The EcoFashion building was enormous. There were models and beautiful secretaries everywhere. Korra stuck out like a sore thumb as she walked around with her knotted, nappy hair, big bottle cap glasses, giant stress pimples all over her forehead and cheeks, thick braces that made her top lip pop out unnaturally, a hideous brown tent dress with orange and yellow flowers, and black open flats with thick pink socks with fuzz balls on the top.

She stopped at the reception desk first, where a handsome young man looked at her in complete and utter shock. She cleared her throat and said, "I’m Korra Avatar and I’m here for the job interview."

He stuttered a bit then pressed a button on his phone and said, "Mr. Bumi sir, this is Wing from reception, Ms. Korra Avatar is here for her interview."

"Send her up," Bumi's low reply was.

Wing hung up the phone and said, "Just a warning, he can be a sleezeball," he paused to look Korra up and down and added, "you shouldn’t have a problem."

Korra knew what he meant and slouched slightly. Wing gave her an apologetic look and said, "good luck."

Korra smiled the best she could and walked to the elevator. 

When she reached the top there was another secretary who was running around copying some papers and nearly ran into her. He was an exact replica of the receptionist downstairs but he had a more joyous smile. 

He didn’t seem to be stressed out by the obvious amount of work he had in his hands, nor was he in any way phased by Korra's lack of beauty. He smiled kindly at Korra and said, "hi, I’m Wei Beifong, part owner and secretary of the Vice President of Commerce Kuvira Zaofu. You new here?"

"Yes," Korra said, "or well I hope to be. I’m interviewing for the president’s financial secretary. My name is Korra Avatar."

Wei smiled and said, "I'm assuming you've met my grumpy brother Wing, don't take him seriously. Anyways, I hope you get the job Korra."

"Thank you," Korra said waving at the man who went back to her work, then moved to the room where she was supposed to go. There was another candidate sitting there. She was a beautiful red-head with short hair and a killer body. Korra sighed as she sat down next to her.

She knew she didn’t stand a chance.


	2. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra interviews to work at EcoFashion

Bumi was a stubby disinterested-looking man who was definitely as sleezy and Wing made him out to be. He walked out of his office and called out, "Korra Avatar and Ginger Nuktuk?"

The pretty red-head stood up at the same time as Korra and Korra cursed inwardly. She already saw Bumi eye her in disgust and was currently oogling Ginger's ass. There was no way she would get hired.

Korra and Ginger followed Bumi into his office and sat down across from him.

Bumi opened the folders that contained the resumes then looked at Korra in surprise. "Ms. Avatar you have three doctorate degrees?" Bumi said.

"Yes, in finance, economics, and mathematics," Korra said.

Bumi's eyebrows raised in surprise, "and you’re applying to be a secretary?"

Ginger shot Korra a dirty look and said, "why don’t you start your own company?"

"I don’t have the money to," Korra answered honestly.

"Well, sorry to say but you are pretty overqualified," Bumi said shaking his head.

"I don’t care about being paid as a woman with three doctorates…"

"Woman?" Ginger muttered, "more like monster."

Bumi shot her a look, "let her finish."

Korra took a deep breath to contain her tears then continued, "I’m willing to take a secretary pay. It’s here or the back of a super market."

"Yeah where no one can see you, bat," Ginger said giggling maliciously.

Bumi rolled his eyes at Ginger then gave Korra a sympathetic look.

Ginger's smile immediately faded as she noticed the look and stood up to walk around Bumi's desk. "You know Bumi," Ginger said leaning over on the desk so her cleavage was right in front his face and her ass was nearly out of her skirt, "I’m best friends with Opal…one of the shareholders of this company."

Bumi started sweating like a pig and gulped out, "y-you are?"

"Oh yes," Ginger purred, "and I know she would give you a very…" She leaned in to breathe in his ear, "very, lucrative raise."

"You’re hired!" Bumi cried.

Korra blinked back tears. She knew this would happen. Who was she kidding. She stood up slowly, grabbing her hideous purple purse.

"Eh, thank you for your interest," Bumi said not daring to look Korra in the eye.

Korra bowed submissively and said, "thanks for the opportunity sir."

Ginger stood up straight and smirked at her, "bye bye bat."

Korra turned on her heel and ran out of the office breaking into tears. Bumi's secretary, a young man with long silky hair and kind eyes, stood up and handed her a tissue. "You okay?"

"I should be used to this kind of thing," Korra said.

The man gave her a comforting smile and said, "I understand. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I’m fine," Korra said, "thank you."

The man shook her hand gently and said, "you’re welcome. I’m Huan Beifong."

"Korra," she said. "Beifong? So another part owner?" 

"Yes we all took jobs here but not all of us are executive material like my sister Opal and older brother Baatar," Huan said. "Me and Wei and Wing work as secretaries cause our mom wants us to do something and then pursue our own goals on the side. For the twins it's sports and for me it's art." 

Korra gave him a smile. "That's very nice Huan. I, uh, have to go now. Thank you for helping me." 

"I hope you feel better," Huan said.

"Thank you," Korra said, "I’ll just…go now."

"Bye," Huan said as Korra walked away. Korra's steps were clumsy and she ended up bumping into Wei's desk and dropping her glasses.

"Ahh," Korra said dropping to the floor like Vilma from Scooby Doo and searching for her glasses.

"Aww," Wei crooned picking up Korra's glasses and handing them to her. Korra put them on and gave him a thankful nod.

Just as she turned around to leave she saw her. The most beautiful woman she had ever seen. A smoking hot tall woman in a crisp suit, with long wavy black hair and dazzling green eyes. Korra almost drooled but she saved herself from the embarrassment by hiding behind Wei's desk. Wei was confused but still made sure to block her from view. 

She waited until the beautiful woman was gone before rushing to elevator and leaving ignoring Wei's questions. 

Asami was on her way to her office when Bumi's door opened and Ginger walked out adjusting her clothes. Asami scoffed, knowing exactly what had just happened, "what the fuck are you doing here Ginger?"

Ginger smirked and said, "I’m your new secretary."

"What?" Asami said cocking her head to the side. It was a sign of her anger.

Ginger's grin couldn’t get any bigger, "I went to best financial school in the country I’ll be an excellent financial secretary."

"You dropped out of the best financial school in the country because you’re a fucking dumbass," Asami said.

"I did six semesters!" Ginger said with a pout.

"You just divorced a rich husband and took half of his money," Asami said, "you should have learned enough about finances in six months to maintain that money. But what happened to that money?"

Ginger's face reddened so much it looked like it was about to pop. "So that’s why I need a job," Ginger said, "now if you’ll excuse me I have to wash my body thoroughly."

"And you’ll never be clean enough whore," Asami muttered.

Ginger scoffed and brushed past her. Asami clenched her jaw and barked out, "Bumi! Kuvira! My office now!"

Kuvira peeked out of her office and Bumi scuffled out fixing his shirt.

"I said now!" Asami shouted the vein in her forehead popping out.

"Whoa, coming," Kuvira said scurrying out of her office, "temper temper."

Asami had been known for her extremely fiery temper but had always refused anger management. "Bumi get your ass properly dressed you fucking dirtbag and bring the resumes!" 

Asami screamed stomping towards her office with Kuvira trudging behind.

Bumi had jumped into his office like a bat out of hell.

"What the hell is going on Asami!" Kuvira said chuckling.

"Bumi just hired Ginger as my secretary," Asami said sitting at her desk.

Kuvira sat across from her and smiled, "that hot piece of ass?"

"Focus Kuvira, focus!" Asami growled, "what does my secretary do?"

"Um, helps with finances, management of meetings, management of personal agen…da, H-OLY SHIT!" Kuvira cried.

"That’s right! She’s Opal's best friend!"

"She’s a spy!" Kuvira said.

"Exactly!"

"Does she expect you to actually be faithful when she knows you don’t love her and there’s so many models who want you…badly," Kuvira said.

Bumi walked in with the folders and sat beside Kuvira. "W-what’s g-going on?" He said.

"Give me the resumes," Asami said in a menacing tone.

Bumi gulped and slid them over. Kuvira smiled she knew exactly what was about to happen.

Asami only needed to read the first page of the second resume to know what a terrible injustice had been done. She looked up at Bumi with a look that would have blown up an entire nation. Kuvira had to stifle a laugh.

"Three doctorate degrees?" Asami seethed, "three mother fucking doctorate degrees? In finance, economics, and math!! And you hired the college drop out!!! Are you fucking kidding me??"

"Holy shit Bumi you fucking dumbass!" Kuvira said shaking her head.

"Is it cause Ginger gave you a…favor?" Asami said standing up.

"A favor? Holy shit," Kuvira said laughing.

"No it’s just the other woman," Bumi said, "she’s…well hideously ugly."

"Ugly?" Asami repeated completely shocked.

"Ugly?" Kuvira said laughing.

"Yes, and well this is the fashion industry," Bumi said, "this woman has no fashion sense and is absolutely horrendous."

"Bumi," Asami said sitting on the desk in front of him, "are we hiring a model or a fucking secretary?"

"Uh a secretary."

"So get the fuck out of here, fire Ginger and hire the other one," Asami said looking at the resume, "Korra Avatar."

"But she so ugly she can break glass!" Bumi said.

"This will not be discussed any longer!" Asami snapped, "call that woman now! She has the job."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say that many of these characters have some character development to do and they will say really terrible things to each other. These are not things I would ever say or believe myself.


	3. Hired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some chapters are longer than others, this one is a shorter one to set things up

"Eh it was worth the try," Korra said shrugging looking sideways at Bolin who had to cut his nappy longer black hair to jagged edges because Zaheer's girlfriend P'Li spitballed gum into it. Bolin couldn’t exactly afford a stylist so did it himself and ended up with...not a great look.

He had it greased down with a line on the side much like the nerdy boy hair style. Still Korra thought that looked better than what he had before.

"I’ll talk to Luke about making you a stock girl," Bolin said.

"Good thing you’re helping him with his homework or he would give us nothing," Korra said sighing. "Can’t believe our boss is a high school kid."

"You know they wouldn’t even hire me as a teacher?" Bolin said.

"Oh come on, really?"

"Yeah, they said I would scare the students."

"Then imagine what I would do to them," Korra said sadly.

"Give them heart attacks," Bolin said with a grin.

Korra smacked his arm and laughed, not exactly denying that it wouldn’t happen that way.

"Hey, you know I’m exaggerating right?" Bolin said.

"No you’re not," Korra said sadly, "come on Bolin, I didn’t even stand a chance against that woman. Look at me I’m horrendous."

"You’re not alone," Bolin said with a sigh, "one day someone will see all the potential we really have Korra right through the ugliness."

The ringing phone interrupted the conversation and Korra grabbed the phone, "hello?"

"Hi is this Korra Avatar?" A man on the line said.

"Yes this is her how may I help you?"

"This is Bumi from EcoFashion."

Korra straightened up saying, "yes?"

"I just wanted to apologize for how I treated you earlier and I wanted to ask you to please join our team here at EcoFashion," Bumi said.

"R-really? W-what about Ginger?" Korra stammered.

"Um she’s not half as qualified as you are," Bumi said, "what do you say? Will you come in for a second interview?"

"Y-yes absolutely!" Korra cried.

"Okay great," Bumi said, "I will see you tomorrow at 8?"

"Tomorrow, I’ll be there," Korra said excitedly.

She hung up the phone and smiled at Bolin.

"What happened?" Bolin said.

"I got the job."

"At EcoFashion?"

"Yes! I got it!"

"Congratulations!" Bolin cried pulling Korra into a hug.

"I just can’t believe it," Korra said as a smile graced her face.

+

Asami's door swung open and Opal barged in with a pout on her face. Asami sighed trying to hide her annoyance, "yes honey?"

"Baby, don’t fire Ginger," Opal said standing in front of her desk.

"She’s of no use to me babe, she doesn’t even have a finance degree and how could I not hire the woman that has three doctorate degrees," Asami said.

"Okay but can’t the smart woman just deal with the finance stuff," Opal said, "Ginger can do the coffee and lunch orders and manage your personal schedule."

Asami scoffed of course Opal would try to sneak her little spy in. "If you like her so much you hire her," Asami said.

"And fire Pema? She’s been working here for seven years, that’s not fair," Opal said with a pout.

Asami sighed, "no of course not, Pema is one of the best secretaries here, but honestly I only need one secretary. I’m sure a woman three fucking doctorate degrees can handle the coffee and lunch arrangements too."

Opal walked around the desk and straddled Asami on the chair, "babe, I don’t wanna sound shallow or anything but we’re in the fashion industry, I did see this Korra woman and she is not the woman who can go into conference rooms with important people to serve lunch. Let Ginger who has the body and face do the presentation and Korra can do all the smart stuff. Please baby she’s my friend."

Asami sighed and said, "fine but she only does lunch, coffee, business calls, and photocopies. Korra will do the finances and my personal schedule."

"W-why can’t Ginger do the schedule?" Opal said.

"I don’t want that bitch’s nose in my business, I don’t like her and I’m only hiring her because she’s your friend," Asami said.

Opal sighed resigned, then said, "thanks baby." She pressed her lips against Asami's and Asami put her hands on Opal's hips without hesitation.

The door swung open and Kuvira walked in with a folder, but neither Asami nor Opal minded her.

"Alright, I have the entire business plan set out, we have a map of what we’re gonna do and what our goals are for each month," Kuvira said.

Asami moaned a response and moved her lips to Opal's throat. 

Opal sighed and said, "hey Kuvira."

"Hey bitch," Kuvira responded, "where do you want the file?"

"I want a copy of it," Opal said as Asami pointed to a drawer in the corner not stopping her ministrations.

"You work in advertising and marketing, you don’t need the financing information," Kuvira said, "so you're just gonna have to wait for the shareholders meetings." She slipped the folder in the drawer then walked out of the office saying, "good thing the walls are soundproof."

She closed the door behind her just as Asami knocked down a few things of the desk and laid Opal down on it. Kuvira put the ‘do not disturb’ sign on her door then added to her earlier statement, "except we didn’t soundproof it for Opal's use. Heh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the characters are unpleasant...for now. Thank you all for reading! I appreciate your comments :)


	4. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra starts her first day at EcoFashion.

Korra walked into EcoFashion dressed in a hideous bright orange dress with huge shoulder pads that made her look like she had no neck. Wing visibly flinched when he saw her then said, "oh hey, Korra right?"

"Yeah, Wing right?" Korra said.

Wing reached over and shook her hand, "I didn’t think you’d be back. You looked pretty upset yesterday."

"Well I guess they changed their minds," Korra said.

Wing picked up his phone and dialed, "hey Mr. Bumi Korra Avatar is here." He nodded then hung up, "he’s expecting you."

"Thanks," Korra said shyly.

"Hey Korra," Wing said, "I just wanted to apologize about yesterday, I’m sorry if I made you feel bad."

"No it’s okay, really you treated much better than a lot of people," Korra said.

"I hope we can be friends," Wing said with a smile.

Korra gave her a half smile, "I would like that. You're not as grumpy as your brother said."

"Oh that had to be Wei, don't listen to that moron," he scoffed. The elevator dinged and Wing added, "good luck up there."

Korra smiled at him and stepped into the elevator. She arrived upstairs in a few minutes and she ran straight into Opal and her secretary, Pema, as she stepped out of the elevator. Opal who was carrying some files dropped them all to the floor and groaned in frustration. Korra became flustered as usual and became a babbling mess trying to pick up the papers.

"Look what you did you walking shit!" Opal growled.

"I-I’m sorry, s-so sorry!" Korra stammered.

"Give it to me and get out of my fucking sight parasite," Opal said snatching her files from Korra's hands. "Now I gotta go wash my hands your hideousness might be contagious."

She pushed past Korra angrily and walked into her office. Korra felt tears rolling down her cheeks before she could stop them. 

"Hey I’m sorry about her, she can be...brutal," Pema said, "don’t listen to her. You’re beautiful on the inside, I wish you could see it."

Korra smiled, "thank you."

"You don’t believe me huh?" Pema said smiling kindly.

Korra shook her head sadly.

"One day you will," Pema said, "and in the meantime you got yourself a friend. I’m Pema."

Korra shook her hand, "Korra."

"Nice to meet you Korra," she said.

"Pema! Don’t talk to the trash, get in here!" Opal called from her office.

Pema cringed then gave Korra an apologetic look as she walked away. "Oh hi, nice to see ya again Korra!" Wei called from his desk waving.

"Hi Wei," Korra said, "thanks for letting me hide behind your desk."

"Well you can’t do that everytime considering she’s your boss," Wei said.

"S-she’s my…" Korra trailed off wide-eyed.

"Korra," Huan said touching her arm, "Mr. Bumi has been waiting for you."

Korra nodded and followed him.

Huan glanced at her and said, "how come everytime I see you you’re crying?"

"I should probably stop doing that," Korra said blushing.

"Nah, it’s not your fault, people just have to stop making you cry," Huan said picking up his phone. "Mr. Bumi I’m sending Ms. Avatar in."

"Thanks Huan," Bumi responded.

Korra stepped into the office and Bumi greeted her with a hand shake. She sat down across from him and he handed her a small packet of papers.

"Read through the contract," Bumi said, "normally the presidency desk is your space but Ginger will be there, so we’ll have to see the President about setting up a space for you."

"G-Ginger is hired too?" Korra said.

"Yes, she’ll do the lunch and coffee duties and you’ll do the finances," Bumi explained. "Now, in case you didn’t know, the President is Asami Sato, she’s taking over after her father and his business partner. She has a very complex financial plan, hence her need for a financial secretary."

"I have to keep the plan on track right?" Korra said.

Bumi nodded, "I have a feeling nothing ever has to be explained to you."

Korra blushed, "sorry."

"Don’t apologize that’s a good thing," Bumi said, "Sato has a short fuse and very VERY little patience. She will appreciate your ability to understand and learn things quickly."

Korra nodded and read through the contract. After the signing and a short orientation, Bumi led her to Asami's office where Asami and Kuvira were looking through some files.

"Ms. Sato, Ms. Zaofu, I have the new financial secretary here with me," Bumi announced, "Korra Avatar."

Asami stood up politely and Kuvira leaned back in her chair as if expecting a show. Korra walked into the office nervously half-hiding behind Bumi who quickly stepped aside to unhide her.

Asami's eyes widened and Kuvira snorted in laughter. Asami smacked her arm and Kuvira quieted down clearing her throat.

"Uhh, welcome Ms. Avatar," Asami said leaning forward and shaking Korra's hand. "I’m Asami Sato, President of EcoFashion and…well your boss."

"Welcome to the EcoFashion team," Kuvira said with a nod, "I’m the Vice-President Kuvira Zaofu."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Korra said struggling not to stammer.

"Do you have any specific place you want her set up Ms. Sato?" Bumi said.

Asami pointed to a small storage closet, "there’s a desk and file boxes in there. Let’s take them out and set her up next to Ginger."

"It’ll block the emergency exit," Bumi said.

"How about next to my secretary?" Kuvira said.

"Wei is too close to elevator," Bumi said.

"Huan?" Asami said.

"There’s a hallway and my door," Bumi said.

"Pema, there’s definitely space by her," Kuvira said.

Korra's face contorted in horror, being set there would mean constant torture from Opal, "i-if I may…"

"Of course, it’s your space we’re talking about," Asami said.

"I could just set up in the storage closet," Korra said. "The desk is already there as well as the file boxes. Just give me a chair and a computer and I’ll be fine."

"The storage closet? Are you sure?" Bumi said.

"No, it’s too small, that’s just inhumane," Asami said.

Ginger had walked into the office to deliver some photocopies and had heard the last part of the conversation. "Hey Asami, just let her take the closet, that way you can hide the bat and none of your clients will die of heart attacks."

Korra's head drooped, Kuvira snickered and Asami's face reddened in anger.

"Uh oh short fuse," Bumi muttered scampering away.

Kuvira immediately stopped laughing and Ginger grinned smugly.

"Did anyone ask for your opinion super slut?" Asami said in a low tone.

Ginger gasped in an exaggerated way, "I am not a SUPER slut."

"When I want your opinion I ask for it, now get the fuck out before I change my mind and kick you out on your ass!" Asami screamed angrily.

Ginger scoffed and walked out whining, "God!"

"She’s right Ms. Sato, I’ll take the closet," Korra said.

"She is NOT right!" Asami said.

"So you don’t think I’m hideously ugly?" Korra said.

Kuvira tapped Asami's arm to make her stop speaking. She addressed Korra, "darling don’t be so down on yourself. Let’s not make a big deal about this, if you want the closet go ahead and get comfortable I’ll call for a computer and a comfy chair."

"Thanks Ms. Zaofu," Korra said walking into the closet.

"Kuvira I don’t like this," Asami said, "it feels wrong."

"Come on Asami, we don’t need her scaring people, plus she wants to be there," Kuvira said. "Stop being all humanitarian, since when do you care about other people’s feelings?"

Asami sighed, "I’m not a heartless asshole like you Kuvira."

"I’m not heartless just…detached."

"Well I’m not gonna treat that girl like all the other shallow bitches in this place," Asami said, "and that’s including you."

Korra who was leaning against the closet door listening, smiled. Her heart beat faster and she felt butterflies in her stomach. "Oh boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you guys are enjoying this fic! I enjoy your comments :)


	5. Job Description

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra learns the true nature of her new job and Bolin meets Korra's new friends.

"Alright here’s the plan," Asami said handing Korra the folder across the little desk in her cramped closet-office. "This is the roadmap for where I wanna take this company and what quota we have to reach each month."

"I’ve already studied it Ms. Sato," Korra said, "Ms. Zaofu gave me a copy."

"You don’t need me to explain?" Asami said.

"No ma’am," Korra said smiling, "and in fact for the first month, with what you have so far you are behind on your quota by 200 hundred."

Asami blinked in surprise, "what? I can’t have missed that."

Korra opened the file folder and showed her a page, then pulled out one of the current files, "an EcoFashion store in the Fire Nation closed down for renovation and it’s a large selling location. That means we have to up the advertising to make up for it with just the other stores."

"How much does each store have to make extra to pick up the loss?" Asami said grabbing a calculator.

"1.35," Korra said.

Asami's eyes widened, "h-how did you do that so fast?"

"Simple division ma’am," Korra said.

Asami was just astonished. She shook her head and handed Korra her little black book. "Next order of business, my agenda. This book is your responsibility and only your responsibility, no one can ever see or know what’s inside this book."

Korra opened the book and started looking through it. "There’s only pictures of women and phone numbers."

"There are some men in there too, but very few," Asami said smirking, "they are my booty calls."

Korra blinked in surprise, "but aren’t you engaged to Ms. Beifong?"

"Don’t ask questions just do what I say," Asami said.

"Yes ma’am."

"All these people have your number and they will call when they come into town or wanna see me," Asami said. "Your job is simple, put them into my schedule, make sure I have two hours for each, and then disguise it with business stuff so that if Opal hacks it she’ll be clueless."

"Uhh okay," Korra said.

"Do you have a problem with that Korra?"

"No, I just…I didn’t know datemaker was on my job description," Korra said.

"Don’t think of it that way," Asami said, "just think of them as business meetings."

Korra nodded trying not to look disappointed.

"Okay test time," Asami said. She called over her shoulder, "Kuvira go ahead!"

Korra's phone rang and she answered, "EcoFashion Korra speaking."

"Hiiiii!" Kuvira cried in a whiny voice on the line making Asami snicker. "I wanna see Asami!"

"May I ask who’s speaking?" Korra said.

Asami gave her a thumbs up.

"Janice Price."

Korra went to the ‘P’ section in the book and quickly spotted the name Janice Price. She was a blonde young woman who looked about 18. Next to her picture was a note that said, ‘crazy bitch, stay away from at all costs.’

"Sorry Ms. Price, Ms. Sato is unavailable," Korra said.

"When can I see her?"

"She’s booked up for the entire year Ms. Price."

"Not even a minute?"

"Not even a second."

Asami laughed and clapped her hands, "very good Korra. Okay Kuvira another."

Korra hung up and the phone rang again. "EcoFashion Korra speaking."

"Hello," Kuvira said in a terrible deep voice, "I need to see Asami."

"Who may I ask is speaking?"

"Iroh the second," Kuvira said.

Korra went to the ‘I’ section and Iroh was the first person there, he was dashingly handsome young man. The note said, ‘Never EVER miss a chance to be with fucking Iroh.’

"Yes Mr. Iroh, Ms. Sato is available tonight at 7," Korra said.

"And how long do I have her?" Kuvira said.

Korra hesitated for a moment then said, "as long as you want her."

"YES!" Asami cheered, "fantastic! God now I wish that was really Iroh."

"Very good Korra, damn you should do my schedule too," Kuvira said.

"Wei can handle that leave my secretary alone," Asami said.

Kuvira sighed, "Actually no, Wei tells me to fuck off whenever I ask him to do that, he says he's not my pimp."

"Too bad," Asami said. "Alright, get to Opal and tell her to up the ads because one of our big stores is out."

"On it," Kuvira said walking out.

Asami turned to Korra and grinned, "this is gonna be great."

"Thanks so much for the opportunity Ms. Sato," Korra said.

Asami put her hand on Korra's and smiled, "thanks for lowering yourself to my standards."

She walked away leaving Korra tingling and in a slight daze. The woman was absolutely intoxicating and Korra was falling for her fast.

……………………………….

"So you’re like in love with your boss?" Bolin said lounging on Korra's bed.

"You’ve seen the picture, can you blame me?" Korra said.

"No I can’t, she’s really beautiful," Bolin said, "but you know how things are with us. We fall in love like dumb teenagers and they see us like damn Quasimoto. They can never love us."

"Come on Bolin I’m a realist, she has a beautiful fiancé and a bunch of beautiful model girlfriends and boyfriends," Korra said, "she won’t even look twice in my direction."

"And she seriously makes you schedule them in?" Bolin said.

"Yeah."

"Damn that Wei dude is right, you’re basically her pimp without benefits," Bolin said.

"No I’m not, I just wanna help her," Korra said.

"No Korra, I know you. You think with your dick and not your head. You already think about her all the time, you NEED to help her," Bolin said.

"Damn you for knowing me so well."

"That's what you get for being so predictable."

"Well and so what?!" Korra cried, "so what if I help my boss with things no other secretary does? Is that a crime?"

"It could be if she does something illegal."

"She wouldn’t do something illegal Bolin."

"Everybody would if it means saving a multi-million dollar company," Bolin said, "come on Korra, we analyzed the plan together, it’s flawed. Even with our intelligence combined we can’t possibly fix this plan so it could work. It’s way too much risk for huge cost."

"You know I won’t get involved in something like that."

"You will if she asked you to."

Korra sighed, "let’s change the subject yeah?"

Bolin shrugged, "you made any friends?"

"Yeah with the other secretaries, we’re like a little gang, we go out to eat together an stuff," Korra said. "There’s the receptionist Wing, the Vice-President’s secretary Wei, the advertising secretary Pema, and the employment secretary Huan. They’re very nice."

"They treat you right?" Bolin asked.

"They’re nice and they don’t bring up the monstrosity that is my face," Korra said.

"Like I do," Bolin teased.

Korra laughed then said, "What's a bit weird is that Wei, Wing, and Huan are all Beifongs but they don't have executive positions like Opal and their older brother Baatar, whom I've never met. They're just...really rich secretaries." 

"That is odd," Bolin said.

"They said their mom makes them do it while they pursue their real goals," Korra said shrugging. "Anyways, I want you to meet them."

"Oh no Korra I’ll scare them off," Bolin said.

"If I didn’t scare them off you definitely won’t," Korra said.

Bolin sighed, "fiiiiine."

………………………………

"So I want you guys to meet my foster brother Bolin," Korra said motioning for Bolin to come in.

Bolin walked in nervously and waved at the four secretaries.

"Nice to meet you Bolin, I’m Pema," Pema said. 

"Wei."

"Wing."

"Huan."

"Hi," Bolin said smiling. 

"Bolin and I grew up together along with his brother Mako," Korra explained. 

"That's great!" Wing said. "I have four siblings so I know firsthand how great it can be." 

"We also know how crappy it can be too," Wei said chuckling. 

"Yeah everyone bullies me," Huan said scoffing. "I'm always the target just cause I'm an artist." 

"An arteeeest," Wei teased as Wing made a snobby face. Huan snorted and punched Wei's arm. 

"I don't have any siblings," Pema said. "I always wanted one though, so I made sure my kids had plenty." 

"How many kids do you have?" Korra said. 

"4!" 

The rest of lunch went relatively peacefully with fun easy conversation and laughs all throughout. 

Just when they were waiting for their check, Opal entered the restaurant alongside Ginger and Korra tensed. She definitely wanted to avoid them at all costs. 

Beside her Korra heard Bolin breathe out a soft, "whoa." 

"Party's over," Huan grumbled. "Bitchy sister is here." 

Wei scowled. "The price of being the only girl and mommy's favorite." 

Wing sighed. "She used to be nicer before." 

"Let's just go before she comes over here especially with that Ginger woman," Pema said. "That woman is just horrid." 

"Yeah yeah I gotta go anyways," Bolin said. "Thanks for inviting me." 

He pulled out his wallet but Korra stopped him and handed Wei enough cash for both of them. 

"I'll walk you out," Korra said walking Bolin out of the restaurant as the rest of the secretaries handled the bill. 

"See what I mean," Bolin whispered to Korra motioning towards Opal, "in love like little teenagers."

"Oh Bo," Korra muttered as they stepped outside. "Not Opal, please. She is very unkind. You deserve better." 

"Just like you deserve better than a lying womanizer," Bolin said. 

Korra sighed deeply then hugged Bolin before he ran off. Moments later the rest of the secretaries joined her for their walk back to EcoFashion. 

"He's very nice Korra," Pema said.

"Is he a genius like you?" Wei said.

"Definitely," Korra said.

"I can see if Bumi can find him something," Huan said, "but I can’t guarantee it’ll be in his field."

"Anything’s better than the grocery store, thanks Huan," Korra said.

"A grocery store?" Wing said incredulously, "he's as smart as you and he works in a grocery store?"

Korra sighed, "no one wants to hire ugly people Wing."

"Hey stop that, neither you nor he are ugly!" Pema said, "why can’t you see that!"

"Besides didn’t WE hire you Korra?" Wei said.

"Yeah, I’m definitely getting him a job, no matter what," Huan said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, as someone mentioned in the comments, this is based off the original Ugly Betty which is the Colombian version so this will be slow burn but I promise it will be worth the wait! Thank you for reading! I love your comments!


	6. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami's goals are not being met, extreme measures must be taken.

"We upped the advertising, I don’t understand," Asami said shaking her head.

"You’re not taking into consideration the economic recession," Korra said looking up at Asami, they had stayed late figuring out why the quota had not only not been met but also diminished greatly then what they used to make on a normal basis.

"So raising our prices won’t work in this situation," Kuvira said.

"Exactly, you have a high demand for your product, but they’re too costly and that’s a risk," Korra said, "if you don’t go back to your original prices this company is going to lose a lot of money, fast."

Asami gulped, "and if we do that will we reach our quota?"

"Absolutely not," Korra said, "you’ll recover what you’ve lost but we will not increase the capital like you want to."

"Fuck," Asami growled angrily, "then what do we do?"

"The only way to reach your goal is to lower the cost you pay as well as the cost for the demand, the money will increase ten-fold."

"Meaning?" Kuvira said a little frustrated.

"Meaning you would have to pay less for the materials you use and charge the same regular price," Korra said, "with the money you saved in addition to the money you make you should hit the goals."

"We can definitely do that," Asami said, "how about 70 percent cotton, 30 percent polyester?"

"It’ll be very unnoticable to upper class clients," Kuvira said.

"Perfect but I highly suggest you go no lower than that," Korra said, "any lower will be noticed by the clients and the sales will drop substantially. You will hit your goal it’ll just take longer to get there."

"No, I have shareholder meetings every month and if they don’t see the progress they will give the presidency to Baatar Beifong," Asami said, "if my goal takes longer they won’t give me a chance, Baatar will take over."

"If we go lower we’ll lose too much Asami," Kuvira said, "let’s start off this way and look for other alternatives."

"And what about the meeting?" Asami said, "we have it tomorrow and I can’t show this! I’ll lose my post."

Kuvira thought about it for a moment then looked at Korra, "Korra, you are an expert in company bills aren’t you?"

"I wrote one of my dissertations on them," Korra said.

"Can you forge the bill so that it looks like we’ve had gain instead of loss?" Kuvira said.

"Whoa Kuvira, that’s illegal," Asami said.

"What? Do you prefer Baatar to just take over?" Kuvira said. She stood up, "you two talk it over."

She walked out of the office leaving Korra and Asami alone. Asami looked at Korra and said, "can you do it?"

"Y-yes I can but…" Korra trailed off.

Asami grabbed Korra's hand making her breath hitch, "will you do it?"

Korra vaguely remembered telling Bolin that she wouldn't do something illegal for Asami, but looking into those sweet green eyes, Korra couldn’t say no.

Asami smiled and said, "thank you so much."

Her phone beeped and Korra looked at it. "Oh you have an ‘appointment’ with Tara Clarens," Korra said her voice wavering slightly.

Asami beamed, "holy shit she’s in town! Oh fantastic! Maybe she brought her brother Jimmy for a nice threeway."

"Opal thinks you’re meeting a sponser," Korra said looking away sadly. 

"Brilliant," Asami said standing up, "thank you very much." She kissed Korra on the cheek and walked out of the office calling back, "see you tomorrow."

Korra only waved in return because if she spoke Asami would know she was crying. Her phone rang and she answered, "Hey Bolin, you finished with the interview?"

"Yes, and I got the job!" Bolin said excitedly, "I’m the official mail manager/messenger. They gave me a motorcycle and a duffel bag. I just have to go around delivering mail and stuff."

"I knew Huan wouldn’t let you down," Korra said.

"You ready to go? We don’t have to walk anymore cause I have a motorcycle now," Bolin said.

"Yeah just come to the presidency," Korra said, "besides I have to ask you for something."

………………………….

Bolin slapped down the final sheet of paper covered in red ink, "that’s a huge fucking adjustment."

"I know, but it’s the last one and then we get to sleep," Korra said.

"Let it be known that I’m only volunteering in this illegal activity because YOU asked me," Bolin said, "not because of your sleezeball boss."

"She’s not a sleezeball," Korra argued, "Kuvira definitely is but not Asami."

"Korra they’re using you!" Bolin cried.

"No they’re not! They need me," Korra said.

"Sure you tell yourself that," Bolin scoffed, "and when this shit blows over, the worse they’ll get is a slap on the hands, meanwhile you’re in a heavily guarded metal prison."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I love your comments :)


	7. Backup Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are becoming dire

*3 Months Later*

"Fuck!" Asami yelled angrily, "fuck, fuck fuck! KORRA!"

Korra scampered out of her office and directly to Asami's desk.

"We are supposed to meet a quota this month and we’re nowhere near it. Why is that?" Asami growled angrily.

"Ms. Sato, I warned you ahead of time of the possible losses," Korra said gently, "I told you from the start that lowering the material more than agreed would be devastating. 50 cotton and 50 polyester is way too obvious."

"You think I don’t know that!" Asami said, "taking this risk was supposed help hit my goal!"

"This loss makes it impossible ma’am," Korra said.

Asami slapped her hands on the desk, "I have to report these numbers at the shareholders meeting and if I do, my dad will take me out of the presidency and put in that prick Baatar! I can’t allow that to happen so use that big brain of yours and fix this!"

Korra flinched as Asami's voice got louder. Kuvira ran in at the moment, "Asami, calm down."

"Don’t fucking tell me to calm down Kuvira, it’s hard enough hiding these numbers from Bumi and Opal, but I can’t hide them for long," Asami snapped.

"You won’t find a solution if you’re too pissed off to think and you’re scaring the shit out of the only person who can save our asses," Kuvira spat back.

Asami took in a shuddering breath then glanced at Korra, "I’m sorry."

"It’s okay Ms. Sato," Kora said.

"No it’s not, this crisis is not your fault and I’m sorry for letting it out on you," Asami said.

"Good, now that that’s settled I have a plan that can not only save the business but make you hit the quota for this month and next before the shareholders meeting," Kuvira said.

Asami brightened up, "sit down and speak."

Kuvira sat in the chair beside Korra and Korra said, "sorry Ms. Zaofu but I can’t think of any plan that does what you’ve described unless it was illegal."

Asami looked shocked, "is it illegal?"

"A little bit," Kuvira said, "not anymore than falsifying company reports for three months. But trust me, it’s worth the risk."

"Kuvira, this company has been standing strong for 75 years without any illegal activity," Asami said, "don’t you think we’ve done enough with masking the numbers?"

"Fine, then you might as well hand the presidency over to Baatar now," Kuvira said with a sigh.

Asami growled in anger, "I’m listening."

Kuvira leaned forward, "there’s a group called FashionFlame that imports 100 percent cotton fabric from deep in the Earth Kingdom. I don’t know or want to know how they get this cotton but they can get us an entire year supply for what we’re paying for the polyester shit."

"Are you serious?" Asami said wide-eyed.

"So you’re talking about minimal cost and monumental gain," Korra said, "it’s very likely they get the material stolen and smuggle it into Republic City."

"It doesn’t matter how they get it in, as long as we get it," Kuvira said. "If we order now we can redo our current season with the right material."

"Do it," Asami said without hesitation.

"Ms. Sato I would highly advise against this," Korra beseeched, "you have to pay in advance and if something should go wrong with the shipment we are not only talking about a debilitating loss, we’re talking about eminent bankruptcy."

Asami gulped, "what are my chances?"

"They have a 90 percent success rate," Kuvira said.

"Why take the risk? That’s too big of a chance for so much money!" Korra cried.

"If I don’t take the chance Baatar will take my company," Asami said.

"And if you do there may be no company left to take!" Korra argued.

"Hold it!" Kuvira cried quieting them down. "This argument will get nowhere, we need a backup plan. Something to fall back on should the export go wrong."

"What can we do to protect the company from the bank sharks?" Asami asked Korra.

"There’s two options," Korra said, "you can form a partnership with another company where you would both lose if it should fail."

"And if it succeeds?" Asami said.

"They will take half of the proceedings," Korra said.

"Then you won’t reach your quota and we’ll be in the same position," Kuvira said.

"What’s the other possibility?" Asami asked.

Korra shifted uncomfortably. "Another illegal action." 

"We've come this far," Asami said scoffing. 

"Just tell us," Kuvira said. 

"You can create a fake company under another name that will do like a foreclosure of sorts," Korra said, "the banks can’t foreclose a company that’s already been foreclosed."

"Great we’ll do it under my name," Kuvira said.

"You can’t, you are a shareholder, it has to be someone who doesn’t own any part of this company," Korra said.

"Then it can be you," Asami said looking at Korra.

"Me?" Korra said in surprise.

"Asami, we’ve only known her for three months, we’re gonna leave our multi-millionaire company in her hands?" Kuvira said.

"In those three months she has saved this company from destruction five times and now she’s saving us again," Asami said, "besides if it works she’ll just sell out to us again."

"Absolutely," Korra said.

Kuvira still looked unsure but she said, "better than bankruptcy."

……………………………..

Bolin was making the final mail run up to Opal's office. Thus far every delivery to her office had been done through Pema and Bolin never even got the chance to even speak to her, but tonight Pema went home early because she wasn't feeling well, so now Bolin was knocking directly on her door. 

"Come in," came the response. 

Bolin walked in and waved her mail around. "Sorry for the interruption, I have your mail." 

"Come in," she said waving a hand dismissively. "Set the mail on my desk, I have a delivery I need you to make tomorrow." 

"Yes ma'am," Bolin said putting the mail on her desk. He was starting to sweat a bit and his cheeks were flushed with a blush. 

Opal didn't even raise her head to look at him until she needed to hand him the package. "These are the flyers for the collection that we are distributing," she said handing him the package. "I need you to take it to the distribution center." 

"Yes ma'am," Bolin said. "I'll get it done tomorrow." 

As Bolin turned to leave Opal stopped him with, "wait. You're friends with Korra aren't you?" 

Bolin stopped in his tracks and looked at her over his shoulder. "Yeah?" 

"I've been trying to get to her for months, but no matter what I do she won't let me see Asami's little black book," Opal said. 

Bolin turned to her completely and said, "Well Ms. Beifong, what I can tell you is that Korra is fiercely loyal, she won't betray Ms. Sato ever, and if you wanted to gain her loyalty to you, you can start by treating her like a person and not a monster." 

Opal looked shocked and Bolin felt just as shocked at his courage for even saying that. He expected a thorough verbal lashing or to be fired right away but instead Opal averted her eyes in shame. 

"Contrary to what you might think I'm not a total bitch, I just..." she paused to sigh deeply. "Asami makes me so crazy and jealous. I know she's cheating on me but I can't prove it and it drives me crazy! I find it hard to believe that your friend would help cover up that type of behavior and still claim to be good." 

Bolin frowned. "You're right. If Korra is covering it up, then she's not doing a good thing. But ma'am, and I don't mean to pry, but if you know that Ms. Sato is unfaithful to you, why are you still marrying her?" 

"Because I love her and we've already made so many preparations for the wedding," Opal said. "We can't stop things now." 

Bolin frowned and gave her a sympathetic nod. "I understand. I have learned that sometimes you have to do things that are very difficult to find happiness." 

Opal looked pensive and sad. "I, uh, thank you Bolin, that'll be all." 

Bolin gave her a small nod. "Good night Ms. Beifong." 

He turned and left her office holding his breath nervously until he was all the way out. Oh my God he just talked to the subject of dreams! Regardless of all the times he saw Opal treat Korra horribly, he couldn't stop thinking about her. In all his dreams and fantasies he never considered the possibility that their very first conversation would be a deep heart to heart in her office. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Korra rushing out of the Presidency office looking mortified.

"Uh oh best friend time," Bolin said. He walked up to Korra and said, "hey what’s wrong?"

"The bat probably saw herself in a mirror," Ginger commented passing by towards the elevator, "I would be horrified to if I had to live with that face."

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" Bolin snapped.

Wei, who had heard Ginger's comment, walked around his desk and purposely threw his coffee all over Ginger's very expensive white blouse.

"Ahhh!" Ginger cried, "you fucking klutz!"

"Oops," Wei said mockingly then he gasped, "so the boobs are fake!"

Ginger's face contorted in horror, "no they’re not!"

"So barbie has plastic tits!" Wei taunted, "who would have thought! Opal didn't tell me that!"

"I do not!" Ginger screeched storming into the elevator as Wei started howling obnoxiously in laughter.

Bolin nodded thankfully and guided Korra to the other elevator. "Korra what’s wrong?" Bolin said.

"Something big," Korra said breathing heavily, "and illegal."

"Oh no, Korra we’re doing enough falsifying the numbers every month we are NOT doing something worse," Bolin said whispered.

"YOU’RE not doing anything," Korra said.

"Hell no, if you think I’m gonna leave you alone in the clutches of those vultures you're mistaken," Bolin said.

"Asami is not a vulture, she trusts me," Korra said.

"She uses you!" Bolin cried.

"Let’s go home," Korra said, "and I’ll explain everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay I had work things. I hope you guys are enjoying this story, it's about to get goooood


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EarthFashion is born

Bolin shot up out of his seat the moment Korra walked up the stairs. He and Korra had been arguing back and forth about the situation the entire week and he knew that any day now Korra would seal the deal.

His suspicion was confirmed when Korra held up a form with a bunch of signatures and formal stamps, "EcoFashion, a billion dollar company, now owes substantial capital to my 50,000 dollar company, EarthFashion. If the shipment fails, then we will seize the company."

"No!" Bolin cried, "Korra why did you do it! Do you realize what this means?"

"They need me more than ever," Korra said.

"No, they need to control you more than ever," Bolin said. "Your boss took 50,000 dollars out of her own personal money to make a company under your name that now owns her family’s 75 year old company. You can destroy her and her entire family if you want. You have the full legal rights to do so. That means you have the control and the power."

"Yeah so they need me," Korra said.

Bolin sighed deeply, "I really hope you know what you’re doing."

"I do but I understand your worries," Korra said, "look you can watch my back. I’ll name you president of EarthFashion, you can make sure no one tries anything underhanded and maybe even build the capital."

Bolin brightened up. Though the messenger job was better than his stock boy job at the market he really wanted to work in the field he studied hard for.

Korra smiled, "there’s no one I trust more than you."

"Thanks Korra," Bolin said with a smile, "I still disagree with all of this but since you already signed, I will do my best to protect you. I won’t let anyone screw you over. If things come to shove I’ll make sure you’re completely uninvolved in all the illegal shit."

Korra smiled, "don’t worry Bolin, the shipment should be in tomorrow and then they’ll buy the company out. It’ll be over before we know it."

………………………………….

"The company looks very legit," Asami said admiring the website Korra had created. She had spent the entire day on it and decided to show her work after all the other workers except Kuvira, who was making phone calls for the shipment, left.

"Yes I made a logo, a design, and a motto," Korra said, "even if someone hires a private investigator they’ll never be able to see through this."

"Excellent," Asami said grabbing Korra's hand, "good job."

Korra blushed at the touch and stammered, "t-thank you."

Kuvira walked in at the moment with her cell phone in her ear saying, "they have me on hold. Is the website done?"

"It’s fantastic," Asami said with a grin.

"May I see?" Kuvira said.

Korra turned the laptop, "of course Ms. Zaofu."

Kuvira looked over the site in silence.

"So what do you think?" Asami asked.

"Great," Kuvira said, "but who’s Bolin Ferret? He’s named as the president."

"Oh he's my foster brother," Korra said, "he works as the messenger here."

"Oh yes, I’ve seen him a few times," Asami said, "he's your foster brother?"

"He knows about what we’re doing?!" Kuvira cried sounding panicked.

Korra took a small step back and Asami looked confused. Korra said, "uhh yes. I trust him and I tell him everything. He's the one who helped me falsify the numbers."

"Whoa don’t say that aloud!" Asami hissed.

Kuvira stood up more panicked, "so he knows the finances of this company as well as you do!?"

"Kuvira calm down, if Korra trusts him…"

"Asami, we…uh hello?" Kuvira said. She covered the bottom of her phone, "I’ll be back."

She left the office. "Did I do something wrong Ms. Sato?" Korra said timidly.

Asami smiled kindly, "no of course not. Kuvira's just stressed, if something goes wrong she will be the one most affected. Her signature approved all the movements we’ve done so far."

"Oh, I understand," Korra said.

"Why don’t you go home and we’ll talk about the buying out of your company after resending this month’s collection," Asami said.

"The manufacturers will work overtime?" Korra asked.

"Everything’s taken care of, now why don’t you go get some rest," Asami said.

"Have a good night Ms. Sato."

Kuvira walked back into the office as Korra waved goodbye and walked past her. She had a mortified expression.

"You need to chill with her Kuvira, remember she owns our company," Asami said.

"Trust me I’ll kiss her damn ugly feet because we’re fucked," Kuvira snapped angrily.

Asami looked horrified, "no, it can’t be."

"They were caught by Republic City police," Kuvira said looking stressed out, "we’ve lost the entire shipment, the money, and our fucking company."

"No, no we still have it," Asami cried, "remember we have a $50,000 company under Korra's name protecting us. We’ll recover and have her sell out."

"No you seem to have a misconception," Kuvira said, "the company is under Korra's name. Korra Avatar. Meaning she has the complete rights to walk in here, name herself president and sell those ugly orange and vomit green dresses she wears."

"No!" Asami yelled shooting up out of her chair, "she wouldn’t do that to me!"

"How do you know that?" Kuvira cried. "What, she’s organized your dates with your booty calls and warned you when Opal was about to catch you? She kept our finances strong when you created an almost impossible too risky business plan? That’s enough to make her trustworthy?"

"Yes!" Asami cried, "she’s a good person."

"That’s why she’s been telling her brother or whatever everything we’ve been doing and teaching him about the company?" Kuvira said.

"It’s her brother, I trust her judgment," Asami said.

"Sure I trust Korra too, it’s this Bolin person I don’t trust, and he's the official president of EarthFashion," Kuvira said, "meaning he has just as much right to walk in here and take over."

"No! Korra would never let that happen," Asami cried.

"No, what it is, is that she worships the ground you walk on!" Kuvira said.

"Kuvira, what the hell are you talking about?" Asami growled.

"Please, she’s hideously ugly and here you are a beautiful, powerful womanizer who actually gives her attention," Kuvira said, "she’s in love with you. She’ll do anything for you."

"Kuvira don’t be ridiculous!" Asami cried.

"I’m not! I’m being real!" Kuvira said firmly, "she’s in love with you, that’s why she does anything for you. But what happens when she realizes you can never love a monster like her?"

"Kuvira…"

"What if Bolin shows her that you can never love a monster like her?" Kuvira said.

"N-no, s-she doesn’t l-love me," Asami stammered, "does she?"

"Come on Asami, no one would do all the things she’s done for you unless she was hopelessly in love with you. And what would you do if you pined for someone day in and day out but she only ever used you to help her sleep with other women and men?" Kuvira said. "Wouldn’t you be angry? Wouldn’t you want revenge?"

Asami remained silent.

"What a better way to get revenge than to take your fucking company, with your own capital!!!" Kuvira yelled.

"N-no she wouldn’t," Asami said, "w-would she?"

"I would, you would," Kuvira said, "any other person would."

"But she’s not you or me or anyone else!"

"You have too much faith in her and that will be your downfall," Kuvira said. "Do you want to keep your fucking company or not?"

"Yes!"

"Then you need to give the new owner what she wants," Kuvira said. "You need to seduce her and make her fall in love even harder so she’ll never deny you anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think you know what's coming next but are you ready?


	9. Plan Into Action

"I’m really sorry Ms. Sato," Korra said sadly.

Asami sighed and put her hand on Korra's hand, "it’s not your fault."

Korra blushed.

Asami smiled at her and said, "we will get through this okay. We’ll make a plan and recover."

"Wow, you’re more calm than I thought you would be," Korra said.

Asami caressed Korra's cheek gently and said, "that’s because I trust you."

Korra blushed and stammered, "t-thank you ma’am."

"None of that now," Asami said with a radiant smile, "please call me Asami."

"But you’re my boss," Korra said.

"Well not anymore," Asami said, "now you’re my boss."

"No, it may be under my name but this company is yours," Korra said.

Asami smiled gently slid her hand off Korra's face and said, "there’s no one I trust with my company more than you."

"Thank you Ms…"

"Ah ah!"

"A-Asami," Korra said smiling shyly.

Asami smiled and said, "why don’t you bring your planner and we can write down some plans."

Korra giggled adorably and scampered into her office. Asami sighed and picked up her phone.

"Zaofu here," Kuvira responded on the line.

"You were right," Asami said.

"Don’t feel so guilty you’re a beautiful woman," Kuvira said.

"I don’t want to hurt her," Asami said.

"You won’t," Kuvira said, "look just ask her out. Take a few shots so she won’t be so ugly and work your magic."

"How will that not hurt her?" Asami said.

"It won’t because she won’t find out the truth," Kuvira said, "you’re doing this for your company now get to work."

Asami sighed and hung up the phone as Korra trotted back into the room excitedly, "I have the notebook."

"Have you eaten?" Asami asked.

"No, do you want me to order Chinese?" Korra said.

"No actually, why don’t we go out to eat somewhere?" Asami said.

Korra's jaw nearly dropped, "you don’t have to treat me any different Ms…I mean Asami."

"I want to take you out, please don’t say no to me," Asami said pouting.

Korra blushed and said, "you don’t mind being seen with…me?"

Asami stood up and walked around the desk. She caressed Korra's cheek and said, "I would be honored to be seen with you."

Korra smiled shyly and nodded her head. Asami took her hand and led her out of the office.

...

"Hey Bolin," Wu said as Bolin walked into the studio.

"You’re revising your new documentary?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah about underground Republic City," Wu said, "pretty gnarly shit. What brings you here?"

"I actually came because I wanted to know if you were still dating that cosmetic guy Lee," Bolin said.

Wu cocked an eyebrow, "I would drop him in an instant for your brother Mako, but yeah why?"

"There's this girl at work I really like and well...I wanted to ask him for help," Bolin said.

Wu stood up with a grin, "he's been wanting to do a makeover on you and Korra for months, don’t tell me you two are finally coming around?"

"Not Korra just me," Bolin said with a shrug. "I don’t even know if this girl even LIKES boys, but she's in a shitty relationship and when it falls apart, maybe there's hope she might look to me."

"Oh you sweet baby," Wu said caressing his cheek. "Beauty is skin deep. If this girl likes boys she would be crazy NOT to notice you regardless of how you look. I think you have a lot of hope and I think Korra does too."

"Tell her that not me," Bolin said, "so can you call your boyfriend?"

"Sure, he'll be so excited he'll get to work right away," Wu said.

"Well I got the week off so he can take his time," Bolin said.

Wu picked up his phone, "oh Bolin I can’t wait to see you when he's done with you."

………………………………

The club was pumping with loud music and full with people to the point that Korra had to hold on to Asami's hand to not get lost in the crowd.

"Ms…"

"Ah!"

"Asami," Korra corrected, "it’s so loud in here how are we gonna discuss business?"

"Ah we’re taking a break," Asami said casually, "relax, take a load off."

"Well, okay," Korra said. The club was dark and misty and the smoke bothered Korra to no end but she understood that Asami could not be seen in public with someone as hideous as herself.

The darkness also served to hide Asami's distress. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she grabbed it. It was a text from Kuvira, ‘Asami, don’t chicken out now. Take a few shots to be drunk enough to see her as pretty. Imagine it’s a model.’

Asami wrote back, ‘you heartless bitch.’

"Korra," she said shutting off her phone, "do you want a drink?"

Korra blushed, "I don’t really drink."

Asami smiled kindly, "fine then a soda or juice?"

"Grape juice, it’s my favorite," Korra said.

"Great, I’ll be right back, don’t move from here," Asami said standing up. Korra nodded as Asami disappeared into the crowd and made her way to the bar. 

"What’ll ya have?" The bartender said leaning towards Asami seductively.

Asami just gave her a winning smile, "a grape juice and your strongest brand of vodka in a large cup with no ice and straight up."

The bartender smirked, "well if you're stressed I can alleviate the tension."

Asami gulped. As tempting as that was her multi-million dollar company was more important. "No thanks, just give me the drinks."

The bartender shrugged and handed her the drinks, "if you change your mind…"

"I won’t," Asami said firmly walking back to the table. Korra was sitting there looking very uncomfortable and when Asami returned she visibly relaxed.

"Hey, for a moment I thought you left me here," Korra said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh I would never," Asami said handing her the grape juice. "A toast to EcoFashion and EarthFashion."

Korra smiled and clinked her glass with Asami's. Asami downed the entire drink in one gulp and made a face. Korra simply took a gulp of her juice then set it down.

"Ahh," Asami said as the alcohol burned her throat and the buzz hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Are you okay Sami?" Korra said, her eyes widened when she realized what she said. "Oh my Gosh I’m so sorry, I didn’t…"

"Sami," Asami said to herself. "I like it."

"Y-you do?" Korra said.

"Yeah, Sami is great! From now on you call me Sami!" Asami cheered.

Korra laughed, "I think you might be drunk."

"Drunk! That’s ridiculous I only drank one! Let’s dance!"

"Dance?" Korra repeated in horror, "but I can’t dance."

Asami just stood up and led Korra to the dance floor. "I’ll teach you," Asami said dragging her forward.

The music was pumping loudly and Asami pulled Korra flush against her body. They moved together, grinding sensuously with Korra's arms flailing and Asami guiding her every move.

Asami's eyes wandered, glancing at the other couples who were kissing and basically having sex with their clothes on. Then she glanced at the sexy bartender who was grinding with another girl on top of the bar.

She felt excited and energized but something inside her stopped her from taking advantage of Korra. Kuvira would bed her right away without a doubt or single shred of regret, but Asami couldn’t do that.

She gasped suddenly when she felt something long and thick pressing against her thigh. Asami glanced down in between them and then up at Korra's panicked face. 

"A-Asami, I'm s-sorry..." 

"No no don't apologize," Asami said softly. "I mean, I have definitely felt that before, but it's kinda...unexpected coming from you." 

Korra shifted uncomfortably but Asami didn't let her back away. "I'm, uh, well I was," Korra paused to breathe in a shaky breath. "I'm intersex." 

"Oh," Asami said softly. "So you were born with..." 

"Yes," Korra said blushing. "I'm s-sorry, I never tell anyone about it and..." 

"Hey hey don't apologize," Asami said caressing her cheek. "You were born this way, you have nothing to be ashamed of." 

She looked Korra in the eyes her heart lurching with guilt, ready to tell her the whole truth and apologize but Korra's eyes were glimmering with hope, expectation, and…so much vulnerability. It was then that Asami realized that Korra had probably never done something like this in her entire life.

Without thinking of anybody else or the company or Kuvira, Asami leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against Korra's.

Korra gasped in surprise and Asami slowly slipped her tongue into Korra's mouth. She pulled her close to her body and rubbed her tongue against Korra's feeling the brunette melt in her arms. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms loosely around Korra's neck.

Then they broke apart breathlessly, Korra wanting more and Asami's heart filling with guilt, yet she couldn’t bring herself to tell Korra that her very first kiss was all a sham.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im glad you guys are enjoying this


	10. Chapter 10

"Kuvira, I can’t do this," Asami said tears spilling from her eyes.

"Oh come on Asami, did you see the way she looked at you this morning? You have her wrapped around your finger!" Kuvira said.

"That’s why I can’t do this!" Asami cried.

"Oh just shut it," Kuvira scoffed. She handed her a baby blue composition notebook, "if you have issues write it out because if you back out now I guarantee you she will destroy us."

Asami dropped her head in defeat.

"Good, now I’ve written a love letter in your name, she will love it," Kuvira said.

"Kuvira…"

The door swung open and Korra walked in looking dazed.

"Alright Asami, I’ll get to work on that report right away," Kuvira said walking out of the office.

"Kuvi…" Asami called out but Kuvira shut the door behind her. She cleared her throat nervously and sat back in her chair.

"Sami, are you alright?" Korra said.

"Y-yeah I’m fine," Asami said.

Korra walked towards her and sat down on the desk beside her, "have you been crying?"

"J-just stressed out is all," Asami said.

Korra's face turned into a worried expression, "you don’t regret…"

"No, absolutely not!" Asami said immediately. "Don’t worry your pretty little head about it."

Korra blushed, "pretty? No need to lie Sami."

"Hey," Asami said standing up, "stop seeing yourself that way. You need to see that you are beautiful and amazing."

"I wish I could see what you see," Korra said averting her gaze.

Asami's heart fluttered. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what this poor woman has gone through. She grabbed Korra's chin and moved her face towards her. She kissed her lips gently then smiled, "don’t ever listen to what anybody else has to say. Your own opinion of yourself is all that matters."

Korra smiled shyly. Her phone ringing snapped her out of the trance. "Oh excuse me."

As Korra walked out of the office to answer the phone Asami sat down in front of her journal with a look of distress on her face and began writing.

Korra stepped into her office and answered the phone, "hello?"

"Hey Korra," came Bolin's voice.

"Hey Bolin, where were you all night I had so much to tell you!" Korra said excitedly.

"Ooo you sound happy, why don’t you come downstairs and tell me all about it, besides I have something to show you," Bolin said.

"Okay see you downstairs in five," Korra said and smiled. That’s when she noticed a card on her desk.

She picked it up excitedly and opened it, "Korra, we had an amazing time last night and I can’t even begin to explain how I feel for you."

Korra smiled and hugged the card to her chest. She walked out of the office and smiled at Asami. Asami, who had been writing in the journal, smiled nervously as Korra walked by.

Korra was almost skipping down the halls in joy. "Don’t go so fast bat you can give people heart attacks," Ginger said viciously.

Korra ignored her and walked to the elevator.

"Hey Ginger at least she’s not too stupid to function," Wei said passing by her desk.

"Remember Ginger," Huan added with a playful smile, "1 plus 1 is 2, not 3."

"Shut the fuck up!" Ginger screeched.

Huan and Wei laughed and gave each other a high five. Korra smiled at them then stepped into the elevator. She signed them a silent ‘thank you’ and they smiled at her.

"Hey Korra," Wing said as she walked out of the elevator. Opal, who was standing beside him, gave her a dirty look didn't say anything. "What brings you down here?"

"Bolin asked me to meet him down here," Korra said, "how you doing this morning?"

"Pretty good," Wing said with a smile, "there’s been a lot of drama," he looked pointed at Opal who scoffed and rolled her eyes, "but other than that it was nice."

"Oh, uh, okay, glad you're doing good," Korra said.

"Eh family," Wing said with a sigh.

"Korra!" Bolin's voice called.

All three of them turned towards the door and gasped at what they saw. Bolin walked into the lobby looking absolutely transformed.

His hair was cut even and styled very nicely with a cute curl over his forehead. His bottle cap glasses were gone revealing his big green eyes and his thick retainers were replaced by one of the invisible ones. He was dressed in a fashionable suit that matched perfectly and brought out his burly muscles that no one ever knew existed.

"Oh my God Bolin!" Wing laughed, "you look amazing."

"Bolin," Korra said pulling him into a hug, "wow."

Opal cleared her throat and they glanced at her. "Hello Bolin, you look, uh, different." 

Bolin blushed and smiled. "Thanks." 

"Don't forget to, er, do that delivery today," Opal said flustered before rushing to the elevator and leaving. 

"Oh my God!" Wing cried. "You like my sister!" 

Bolin squeaked. "What? No!" 

Korra snorted at that just as Wei, Huan and Pema joined them. The reception area broke into commotion as they started giving Bolin all kinds of compliments. 

"Guys, Bolin did this cause he likes Opal," Wing said. 

"Ew," Huan said. "Get better taste buddy." 

"Oh you poor soul," Wei said dramatically. 

"Do you like her? Really?" Pema said. 

"Shh!" Bolin hissed. "Can we not tell the whole company? Plus I know she's engaged and probably doesn't even like men." 

"Nah she does," Wing said. "She identifies as Pansexual." 

"She dated men before Asami," Wei said. "But they were morons." 

"They didn't pass the brother test," Huan said. "But we approve of you." 

"Definitely," Wei said. "You're way better than Asami's cheating ass." 

"Tough luck getting Baatar's approval though," Wing said. "He is so protective over Opal." 

"So, uh," Bolin said draping his arms over Wei and Huan's shoulders, "do you think she would go out with me now?"

"Oh Bolin, you should never have to change yourself for someone else," Pema said. 

"Yeah Bolin," Korra said smiling. "If someone is gonna be with you, they should be with you because of who you are originally." 

Bolin glanced at her suspiciously noticing that she was smiling way too widely. "We'll talk more at lunch," Bolin said draping an arm across Korra's shoulders and guiding her towards the elevators. "Later!" As the other secretaries called out their goodbyes, Bolin said, "so what was your news? You seem very happy even though you're in a world of trouble."

Korra smiled excitedly, "you won’t believe what happened yesterday Bolin. Sami…I mean Ms. Sato asked me out."

Bolin's brow furrowed, "you’re right I don’t believe it."

"Nope I’m serious," Korra said laughing, "we went dancing and she gave me my first kiss. It was unbelievable!"

"What!" Bolin cried.

"Look what she wrote me," Korra said handing him the card. "Oh Bolin, I’ve been in love with her ever since I started working with her and now all my dreams are coming true."

"Korra, don’t you find it weird that this starts happening right after you gained control of her company?" Bolin said.

"Oh that has nothing to do with it Bolin," Korra said sighing deeply, "the way she looked at me and the way she kissed me. It was genuine."

Bolin sighed deeply. "Fine if you say so, but get this straight Korra, I am the official president of EarthFashion though you are the owner. If Sato hurts you in any way, and I mean ANY way, I will destroy her." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy! I love your comments! thanks for the kind words!


	11. Chapter 11

"Asami, you can’t keep putting this off," Kuvira said patting Asami on the shoulders.

"No, no way, I’m not doing this," Asami said firmly.

"You’ve already filled up a quarter of your notebook, just write another page and do the deed," Kuvira said.

"It’s not a deed, it’s sex Kuvira!" Asami said, "she’s probably never done it before. You expect me to pop her cherry for this fucking company?"

"Asami you’ve been seeing her for a month," Kuvira said, "we’re slowly recovering. You just have to keep seeing her for two more months and we’ll be stable again."

"Oh and what about that fact that I’m marrying Opal in one month? You think she doesn’t know that? Opal announces it all around this building everytime she walks in a room!" Asami said.

"That’s why you need to sleep with her," Kuvira said, "seal the deal."

"She’s a human being not an object!" Asami cried.

Kuvira sighed and poured her a glass of scotch. "Look, drink this and look at the swimsuit picture of a hot model, then go do what you need to do to save your company."

"Kuvira, I…"

"Shh Asami," Kuvira said softly, "if you don’t do this she will destroy us. Do you really wanna see your father’s look of disappointment? Do you want Baatar to be the hero and save the company? You want to see your face in the magazines as a fraud and failure so much that all of your admirers will run away? Is that what you want Asami?"

Asami gulped, "no."

"Then do what you need to do," Kuvira said standing up to leave, "drink up."

  
Asami downed the whole cup then started to cry, "I’m a horrible person."

+

"Hey Bolin," Opal said walking out of the building, "did you deliver that package I gave you yesterday?"

  
"Yes ma'am," Bolin said with a smile. 

"Good thank you," Opal said looking at her phone, "Now I'm just trying to get a cab, my stupid car is in the shop."

"Hey I’ll, uh, take you home, if you want," Bolin said.

Opal looked at him in surprise. "Oh you don’t...have to."

"Please, let me," Bolin said. "Cabs aren't as reliable." 

"Why are you being nice to me?" Opal said. 

Bolin gave her a shy smile. "I'm just being a gentleman." 

Opal scoffed. "Gentleman yeah, like those exist." 

"Maybe in your world they don't," Bolin said. "But I pride myself on being one." 

Opal scoffed. "Well if you say so." 

"Come on," Bolin offered a hand to her. "Please let me take you home." Opal tentatively grabbed Bolin's hand and he guided her to his motorcycle. Bolin climbed on and Opal climbed on behind him.

  
Bolin revved up the bike and zoomed off with Opal holding on tightly to his waist. Soon Opal was laughing uproariously yelling out "woo!" while Bolin drove faster and faster.

They arrived at Opal's apartment, which was the penthouse of a very fancy building, and Bolin helped her down. 

"Thanks for the ride," Opal said. 

"You're welcome," Bolin said. "Anytime you need a ride you let me know." 

"I'm sure my car will be ready by tomorrow," Opal said smiling. "Thank you Bolin." 

Bolin grinned at her. "This is a really nice building." 

"Yeah," Opal said. "My mom owns it. I live in the penthouse, my brothers are on the floor below me." 

"Wei, Wing, and Huan live here?" Bolin said astonished. 

"They work as secretaries cause mom doesn't want them just lounging around living off the family money," Opal said. She turned and pointed to a largefancy building at end of the block. "That where Asami lives. She's on the penthouse there and Kuvira lives right beside her. Typical. They can never be separated." 

Bolin saw that the building was surrounded by cars and flashing lights. "It looks...glamorous." 

Opal scoffed. "That's why I live here and not there. There's a club in the basement. Kuvira owns it." 

"How do the residents sleep?" 

Opal laughed. "Good question. Anyways, I should head up. Thanks for the ride." 

"Good night," Bolin said smiling. She shook his hand stiffly then walked into her building. Bolin sighed as he watched her leave then turned to get on his motorcycle. 

"Bolin?" 

Bolin turned then laughed. "Pema! Hey!" 

He greeted the woman who was in a very nice outfit hanging out with two older women, one in a nice blue dress and the other in a nice suit. 

"What are you doing here?" Pema said. 

"Just, uh, passing by," Bolin said. 

"Join us for a drink," Pema said. "We're going to Kuvira's club. This is my sister-in-law Kya and her wife Lin. Lin is also Suyin Beifong's sister, so you know...also rich." 

"Hardly," Lin said scoffing. "My sister's fortune is her own. I'm the chief of police."

"Oh that's cool," Bolin said. 

"Join us Bolin," Kya said. "Pema told us all about her work friends." 

"Mostly my nephews," Lin said chuckling. 

"What can I say, there's no one else really," Pema said. "I like Bumi and all, he is my brother-in-law too, but he's just...well you know." 

"A perv?" Kya scoffed. "Yeah I know." 

"Wait, you're married to Mr. Bumi's brother?" Bolin said joining the women and walking towards the club. 

"Yes, Tenzin," Pema said. "We have four children as well." 

"That's crazy!" Bolin cried. "How come you never mentioned this before?" 

"I don't want elevated status or anything," Pema said. "I just wanna work while my kids are at school and my husband is at work. Wing, Wei, and Huan are humble and everything, but at the end of the day, they are Beifongs and everyone knows it." 

"It's hard being a Beifong sometimes kid, believe me," Lin said with a sigh. 

"Oh don't mind her," Kya said grabbing her arm affectionately. "She's just a grump." 

"We're here!" Pema said guiding them into the club. "Once a month or so I need a break from my kids, so Tenzin agrees to stay with them so I can come have a nice night of dancing with my friends." 

"My brother is terrible dancer anyways," Kya said. 

"Get us drinks and meet us on the dance floor kid!" Lin said grabbing Kya's hand and leading her over. 

The club was jam packed with people and Bolin could barely breathe between the smells of alcohol, cigarettes, and weed. "Come on," Pema said grabbing his wrist and guiding him to the bar. "So tell me Bolin, did you really change your appearance because of Opal?" 

"Well, no not exactly," Bolin said. 

"Hey it's alright," Pema said. "I used to be a crazy party girl and I changed all that for Tenzin who believes in calmness and meditation. People change for the ones they love." 

"Love is a strong word." 

Pema laughed. "That's true." 

They turned when they heard a loud squeal behind them. Pema's eyes widened when she saw Kuvira making out with some girl on the couch then yanked Bolin to hide behind a pillar. 

"What are you--" Bolin turned his head towards Kuvira. "Oh!" 

Kuvira broke the kiss and turned around. "Did you see something?"

"No baby," the woman responded. "Just relax baby, you’re stressed out."

"I’ve had a rough day," Kuvira said, "actually a rough month. We’ve had some serious economic issues with the company."

"Aww," the woman said rubbing her shoulders, "tell me about it honey, I’ll make it all go away."

"Well we had to do all this shit and now we're in the hands of my business partner's assistant," Kuvira said.

"The ugly woman you keep talking about?"

Pema had to grab Bolin's arm to stop him from bursting out and yelling at Kuvira. 

"Well it was fine at first, she was trustworthy," Kuvira continued, "then we found out that she's been working with this guy we don’t even know and he knows ALL of our secrets! How do we know that this man won’t just take over? He definitely has the knowledge and power to do so. He could easily seduce that... beast to do whatever he wants her to."

Pema was nearly on Bolin's back trying to hold him back.

"So what’d you do?" The woman asked Kuvira.

"Well simple, I had my business partner seduce the woman first," Kuvira said laughing, "the ugly idiot fell in love with her right away. We got her under control like the animal she is."

Bolin froze in his spot, jaw dropped and eyes wide.

"Come on babe, let’s go to my place and unleash all that stress," the woman said.

"Alright," Kuvira said standing up. They walked out of the club. When they left Bolin and Pema walked out of their hiding place behind the pillar looking stunned.

"Oh my God," Pema breathed. "H-how could they...do that." 

"They’re gonna hurt Korra!" Bolin cried, "they’re using her and she’s so in love with Asami it will destroy her, I know it."

"You knew about their relationship?" Pema said.

"She told me about it recently, but I was suspicious about it from the start," Bolin said. "I knew it! I just knew that it was all a trick!"

"I can’t believe they would do something so…disgusting!" Pema cried, "how could they just use someone like a damn rag without caring about her feelings or her life!"

"And that’s why I’m gonna destroy them!" Bolin said angrily.

Pema looked at him with determination, "and I’m gonna help."

+

"Wow, this is a beautiful hotel," Korra said looking around the room in awe.

Asami smiled at her. She was so innocent and sweet, she couldn’t help but feel little fluttering in her stomach. Her brow furrowed, ‘wait, what the hell was that?’

  
Korra sat on the bed and looked at Asami shyly. Asami started sweating bullets. She loosened her tie then downed a whole glass of scotch.

"D-do you want a drink?" Asami said turning towards the bar so Korra wouldn’t see her distressed face.

"Is there grape juice?" Korra said her voice shaking with nerves.

"No."

"Then no thank you," Korra said.

Asami took a deep breath then turned towards Korra. She walked to the bed and sat beside her. Korra blushed and looked at her shyly. Her hands were trembling.

Asami felt that fluttering in her stomach again as she leaned forward and placed her hand over Korra's trembling one. Her heart picked up the pace and she found herself leaning towards Korra as if she were unable to control herself. ‘What the hell is going on?’ Asami cried inwardly.

Their eyes met and it was like in the club. Everything else disappeared, no company, no ulterior motives.

Their lips met and it was like a volcanic eruption. Asami's hands gently wrapped around Korra's neck as Korra moaned and deepened the kiss.

Asami's other hand went to her tie and she yanked it off desperately. Her hand started unbuttoning her shirt when Korra's trembling hands moved up to help.

Asami broke the kiss then just looked into Korra's eyes as she shakily unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it down her shoulders. She gasped nervously when she saw Asami's breasts encased in a red lacy bra.

Asami caressed her cheek gently, "you can touch them."

Korra's breathing grew heavier. She reached forward tentatively and grabbed the breasts in her hand, then immediately pulled back.

"Don’t be scared," Asami said unclasping her bra and slipping it off. Korra's eyes widened. She grabbed Korra's hands and placed them on her naked breasts.

Korra let out a nervous squeak and slowly rolled the breasts in her hands. Asami moaned softly and Korra's breath hitched. With a sudden pang of courage, Korra leaned forward and wrapped her lips around Asami's nipple.

Asami gasped and held Korra in place, "yeah like that."

Korra rolled her tongue around Asami's nipple. Asami moaned louder and Korra immediately stopped, "d-did I hurt you?"

"No," Asami said smiling, "that felt good."

Korra blushed, "sorry, I don’t know what I’m doing."

"How about I show you first?" Asami said brushing her fingers through Korra's hair gently.

Korra nodded shyly.

Asami's hands went to the tie at the top of her dark brown and orange dress and slowly untied it. Korra's entire body started shaking as Asami slipped the dress down her arms.

"Relax," Asami said helping Korra lay down as she slipped the dress down her legs and off of her.

She was wearing a white cotton bra and large practical underwear that did very little to hide that bulge. Asami smiled at her as a blush crept down her neck and her entire body. Asami slowly kissed Korra's stomach feeling her stomach muscles tighten and shake. 

The baggy unfashionable clothes Korra wore definitely didn't do her justice. Underneath those clothes, Korra's body was absolutely killer. Strong toned biceps, lean and chiseled abs, strong thighs, and very well endowed down below.

Slowly Asami unclasped the front of Korra bra then pulled down her underwear as Korra nervously discarded her bra. She gasped when the hard cock sprung free. Holy shit. 

Korra squirmed and moved her arm to cover herself.

"No," Asami said stopping Korra's arm, "don’t cover yourself. You’re so beautiful. Why do you cover your body so much when it’s…wow."

Korra felt tears in her eyes. It was the first time in Korra's entire life that she ever felt truly worshiped and admired.

Korra's hands slipped down her body and grabbed Asami's pants unbuttoning it. Asami, who had been staring at Korra's body, looked down at Korra's hands in surprise. Korra smiled shyly and pushed down Asami's pants and panties as much as she could.

Asami smiled and pushed them down the rest of the way. Finally completely naked, Korra just openly stared at her.

Asami smiled and ran her hands up Korra's legs. Korra's breathing picked up as Asami spread her legs and leaned down. She slowly kissed the tip of her leaking erection.

Korra whimpered softly and trembled. Asami's hands slowly caressed her stomach soothingly then went up to her breasts where she rolled the nipples in between her fingers.

When Korra's trembling had calmed down, Asami leaned down and slowly licked up and down Korra's length.

A gasp and moan escaped Korra's throat as she arched up. Asami brought one hand to hold Korra's hips down as she wrapped her lips around her cock and started bobbing up and down. 

"Ohh God!" Korra cried gripping the headboard. 

Asami bobbed faster and harder as she brought her hand right below it and started pumping the bottom of her length that she couldn't reach with her mouth. 

"Uhh!" Korra moaned.

Asami started pumping her hand up and down fast as she sucked with all her might. Korra arched her back and screamed as pleasure shot through her body. She bucked against Asami desperately and Asami moved faster and harder.

Then it hit Korra suddenly. Her body started trembling and pleasure spread throughout her entire body as Asami moaned and swallowed every spurt of cum that shot into her mouth.

Korra collapsed onto the bed and Asami leaned over her, kissing her lips to let her taste herself.

Korra moaned and wrapped her arms around Asami's neck. "You okay?" Asami said.

"Yes," Korra said blushing.

"Give me your hand," Asami said.

Korra gave her her hand and Asami slipped it in between them and placed two of her fingers at her entrance. Korra looked at her nervously as Asami slowly moved down onto Korra's fingers.

Korra gasped, "oh my…"

Asami moaned and placed her hands on either side of Korra's head. She ground her hips slowly up and down and began riding Korra. Korra held her hand still and looked into Asami's eyes.

Asami's eyes widened and darkened as she moved faster and more desperately. Her moves became more erratic as her body started trembling.

"Ahh," Asami moaned arching her back. Korra started pushing her fingers in harder making Asami cry out and tremble. Right when she was about to cum, Asami stopped her and looked in between them to the newly hardened cock. 

"Hmm, I knew you would have stamina," Asami breathed. "You obviously work out." 

"Out of necessity," Korra said sheepishly. "People enjoy bullying people who look like me." 

Asami frowned. "Fuck those people." 

Korra looked in between their bodies again. "Why did you stop? I know you were close." 

"I want you to feel when I finish," Asami said sitting up on Korra's thighs. She grabbed a small package from the dresser, opened it, and started rolling the condom onto Korra's length. Afterwards she lined Korra up to her warmth and said, "are you ready?" 

Korra let out a shaky breath and nodded. "Y-yes." 

She sank down onto Korra's length with long moan and Korra cried out gripping onto Asami's hips. 

"You like that?" Asami breathed. 

"Nnng yeah," Korra moaned. 

Asami started moving her hips slowly, letting Korra get used to it. Korra's moans were anxious and her grip was bruising on Asami's hips. Asami kept lifting up her hips and slamming back down slowly until Korra was squirming anxiously and thrusting her hips upwards to meet Asami's thrusts. 

"Yes," Asami breathed. "Korra, that's so...fuck!" 

Korra had no capability to talk. She just moved her hips harder and faster forcing Asami to speed up her movements. Soon they fell into a steady rhythm and Asami's moans were escalating to yelps and cries of ecstasy. 

Acting on instinct Korra reached down and pressed her thumb against Asami's clit. Asami screamed and gripped Korra's shoulders tightly. They moved together at a hard brutal pace as Korra's thumb rubbed tight circles around Asami's clit. 

"Ohhhh fuck fuck Korra I'm gonna cum," Asami whimpered as her body started shaking. 

Korra groaned lowly as she started feeling tight muscles squeezing down on her length, slowly milking her. 

Asami's body went stiff and her mouth opened in a silent scream. The orgasm was intense and long and shot down to her toes and up to her head. Korra followed almost instantly afterwards with a cry, shaking and jolting from the force of it. 

Asami collapsed on top of Korra breathing heavily completely spent, shuddering with hard aftershocks. 

Korra caressed Asami's back lazily until she recovered and climbed off of her. Asami plopped down onto the bed beside Korra with an exhausted grunt. 

"Wow," Korra said smiling.

Asami leaned over and kissed her lips. She looked into Korra's bright blue eyes still dazed and drooping with exhaustion and found herself getting lost in them. 

Asami gulped in surprise and thought to herself, ‘uh oh, I think I’m in trouble.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I really like your thoughts in the comments, it was definitely my intention to give you that sense of discomfort. This story is much deeper than just Korra will change and be hot and then everyone will regret it, the changes have to come from within and Asami should love her regardless of how she looks. Needless to say, ALL the characters have changes to make! Korra has to learn how to love and value herself, Asami needs to learn to look beyond appearances, Opal has to learn kindness and humility, etc. Everyone's journey is different and some people never change at all. That's just reality...hence the title of this fic. Anyways I am very glad you are all sticking with my little story, I hope you will continue with me to see how the characters develop. 
> 
> Oh and the original series is excellent and I recommend it!


	12. Chapter 12

"Let me ask you a question," Asami said parking the car in front of Korra's house.

Korra who was in the process of taking off her seatbelt stopped what she was doing and said, "anything."

"Was that your first time?" Asami said.

Korra gulped nervously, "well, yeah. At least all the way. In high school this girl gave me a handjob. We had been dating for weeks and I didn't know that she was some undercover agent for Zaheer and his stupid gang, trying to prove that I had a...thingy. I was already so in love with her and then the next day she was right there with Zaheer, P'Li, Ghazan, and Min Hua making fun of me and calling me an intersex freak."

Asami's eyes watered, "Spirits, I’m...I'm so sorry I didn’t know."

"No it’s okay, it was a long time ago, I'm over it now," Korra said, "It was a very painful time for me and made it hard for me to trust anyone. That's why I don't tell people I'm intersex." 

"What ever happened to those people?" Asami said.

"Eh they hang around town," Korra said, "They call themselves the Red Lotus and spend all their time picking on anyone who seems weak. After that incident Bolin got very protective of me. He studied martial arts and made me study it too, we work out together to get strong, and went with me everywhere."

"B-Bolin?" Asami repeated her eyes wide. "Your, uh, foster brother." 

"Yes, my parents adopted him and his brother when they were young after their parents died," Korra said, "he is my foster brother so we aren't related by blood but I feel like he's my blood brother. It's a special bond ya know?"

Asami's eyes widened. Oh God. All this time scared of a guy who Korra sees as a brother. How could she let Kuvira manipulate her into this? And now she's in too deep! She can't be the SECOND person who used and manipulated Korra this way!

"Sami, are you okay? You look terrified," Korra said.

Asami's breathing picked up and tears spilled from her eyes. She wanted to spill everything just tell Korra the whole truth but after what she just revealed to her she knew it would devastate her and she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She just couldn’t.

"Asami?" Korra said worriedly.

"W-why did you let me be with you? I mean I was your real first time, why did you choose me?" Asami said.

Korra sighed, "I admit it’s hard to let people in after so much pain, but with you it was an easy choice. I trust you so completely, I just…I love you."

Asami's breath hitched.

Korra smiled and opened the car door, "don’t say anything you don’t mean."

"Wait!" Asami cried.

"Goodnight Sami," Korra said kissing Asami's cheek and walking out of the car. She walked into the house leaving Asami alone.

"Korra!" Bolin cried the moment she walked into the house.

"Bolin, what’s wrong?" Korra said closing the door behind her.

"Where were you? I was calling you!" Bolin said worriedly.

"Oh my phone’s off, is everything alright?" Korra said.

"Please don’t tell me you were with Asami," Bolin said.

"Oh Bolin don’t be so worried, Asami would never hurt me," Korra said sighing deeply.

"I wouldn’t be so sure, I was with Pema and…"

"Oh tonight was just the best night of my life Bolin," Korra said throwing herself on the couch and sighing deeply. "We made love."

Bolin sat down on the coffee table wide-eyed, "what?"

"Yes Bolin, and it was amazing," Korra said sitting up, "she was so tender and gentle with me but also rough and firm. It was perfect! She really treated me as if I were beautiful."

"Korra, she’s deceiving you," Bolin implored, "you have to get away from her. She’s just seducing you to protect her company!"

"No she would never do that!" Korra snapped angrily.

"I heard Kuvira saying it! They plotted it together!" Bolin cried.

Korra looked doubtful for a minute then shook her head, "the way Asami looked at me tonight was genuine Bolin. A look like that can not be faked."

+

Loud pounding on the door and insisting doorbells woke Kuvira from her slumber. The woman she was with didn’t even stir from her sleep as Kuvira stepped out of bed and put on a robe.

She stepped out into the hall where the noise was even louder. "Alright I’m coming stop the fucking knocking!"

She yanked the door open and was met with the fist of a very angry Asami. The hit was right on the jaw and knocked Kuvira right onto her ass.

"Owww! What the fuck was the for!?" Kuvira cried.

"You fucking heartless bitch, Korra sees Bolin as her real brother even though they aren't blood related," Asami growled.

"What?" Kuvira said standing up.

"Bolin Ferret, the president of EarthFashion," Asami said, "is Korra's brother! He would never seduce Korra. He was never even a threat!"

Kuvira smirked, "good to know."

Asami pushed Kuvira hard, "what, you don’t care? I’ve ruined Korra's life! She’s in love with me and I have deceived her and hurt her and lied to her! And you don’t care!?"

Kuvira shrugged, "I’m not the one who did it."

"You bitch!" Asami screamed punching Kuvira's head and knocking her down to the floor hard.

"Oww! Stop hitting me!" Kuvira yelled angrily standing back up holding her head.

"You deserve it you conniving bitch! This ends tonight!" Asami snapped.

"Oh what are you gonna do?" Kuvira said sarcastically, "you’re gonna tell Korra that all the kissing and sex was all fake. You’re gonna say, ‘so babe, just kidding!’ No Asami, there’s no going back!"

"I’m not lying to her anymore!" Asami yelled.

"Fine," Kuvira said with a shrug, "tell her that, she’ll run away and you’ll never EVER see her again, then Bolin can run the company, Baatar will take over after we recover, and your father will never trust you again."

Asami had stopped listening after the never seeing Korra again part. She was right, Korra would run away and she would probably never see her again. Asami couldn’t live with that. She couldn’t handle not seeing Korra everyday, she had to see her, no, she NEEDED to see her.

"Oh spirits," Asami said.

"What, you see I’m right?" Kuvira said with a smirk.

"Shut the fuck up," Asami snapped, "you’re never right. I just realized…"

"What?" Kuvira said shrugging carelessly.

"I love her."

Kuvira burst out laughing. "Okay good one Asami, where’s the camera?"

Asami glared at her.

Kuvira stopped laughing and looked at Asami in disbelief, "oh come on Asami, there’s no way you could ever love that monstrosity of a woman. You've been with the hottest men and women in this city, not to mention Opal! You never loved any of them. Why would love that disgusting--"

Asami wound back and punched Kuvira right in the cheekbone sending her tumbling back. 

"She’s more beautiful than you’ll ever be Kuvira," Asami spat walking out of the apartment and slamming the door behind her.

Asami stomped down the stairs in anger not having the patience to wait for the elevator.

‘How the hell did this happen?’ Asami screamed in her head, ‘at what moment did I fall in love with Korra? Did I always love her?’

Asami reached her car and slipped inside. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she banged the wheel with her hands out of anger and screamed out, "I’m a horrible fucking person! Fucking shit!"

She breathed heavily afterwards trying to calm herself down. 

"No I can’t be in love with her, I mean I’ve never loved anyone before," Asami sobbed, "I’ve been with Opal for years and I’ve never even cared for her. How can this happen to me?"

She spotted her journal in her briefcase and she snatched it. She desperately opened the book and started skimming through the book. Every single page had Korra's name on it. It talked about her, it had descriptions about her. Even when Asami was writing about other problems she would go on tangents about Korra, her whole world had turned into Korra and she didn’t know how it happened.

It wasn’t about the company, about money, about Kuvira, about Opal, about beating Baatar, about making her father proud. This was about Korra and only Korra.

"Spirits," Asami said grabbing a pen and writing in the notebook. "I love her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready for the angst?


	13. Chapter 13

"Check out my plan, this is sure to work," Pema said handing Bolin a sheet of paper.

Bolin looked over the paper and smirked. "Pema this is fantastic."

"Well I think it’s the best way to bring everything to light before you take over as new President of both EarthFashion and EcoFashion," Pema said.

"So next week at the shareholders meeting, in the presence of Asami's dad Hiroshi, Suyin Beifong, Opal, Baatar, Bumi, and all the other shareholders we give them the REAL state of things," Bolin said.

"Naturally we would need someone working closer to presidency to switch the fake ones with the real ones," Pema said. "I am too busy with Opal to be able to do it." 

"I know for a fact that Korra will be working on them this week," Bolin said.

"The only fault with this plan is that if Korra double checks she can switch them back," Pema said.

"Oh no that’s not gonna happen because you and I are gonna find proof that she is indeed being cheated."

"Well there’s no way to get that info from Asami," Pema said.

"Right, so we have to get it from Kuvira," Bolin said.

"But how? She will never tell us," Pema said.

"No but I’m pretty sure she’s running the operation, I’ve checked the writing on Korra's cards and it doesn’t match Asami's signature on my paychecks," Bolin said.

"So you think we can get Kuvira to confess it in writing?" Pema said.

"Hah please, we can outsmart that dumbass woman any day," Bolin said.

"Okay, so what’s the first step?" Pema said.

"Get the help of the people who will truly feel disgusted by these actions and will show solidarity to Korra," Bolin said with a smirk.

A grin spread across Pema's face as she picked up the phone and dialed. "Wei, hey grab Huan and meet us down to reception. We need to talk."

Bolin grinned, he knew his plan would work and revenge would be enacted.

+

"Where the hell is my secretary?" Bumi said in frustration.

"Here sir, sorry," Huan said returning to his desk with a load of paperwork, "we’ve had a problem with the report. We’re gonna have to start over."

"What!" Bumi cried, "what happened?"

"I put in the report to copy and the machine destroyed it completely I got on the technical team on it," Huan said.

"Make sure they fix the damn machine!" Bumi growled angrily, "shit, I was supposed to go to the Fire Nation to seal the deal for the new store!"

"Well sir, I’m sure Ms. Zaofu can go," Huan said.

"Oh you’re right, a vice president has to go and no one’s better than Kuvira to seal the deal," Bumi said, "I’ll call her up."

Huan nodded as Bumi stormed into his office. He glanced at Wei from the side and gave him a thumbs up.

Wei smirked and sat down at his desk waiting for his boss to call him. Meanwhile Wing was walking across the hall towards the elevators and intercepted Korra who was walking towards the copy room.

"Hey Korra, the machines are all messed up, I know you got a lot of things to do, why don’t you let me copy these for you at the copy shop across the street?" Wing said.

Korra smiled, "oh that’s so sweet. Thanks Wing."

"No problem, we’re all a team here," Wing said smiling.

Korra grinned at him then returned to her office. Wing took the folder to Pema's desk and she snatched it from him and quickly opened it. She found the fake balance and quickly dumped it in the shredder. She slipped the real balance in the folder then walked to the copy room.

Wei smirked as Wing headed back downstairs and Pema disappeared into the copy room. He grinned at Huan when his phone started ringing a few moments later. 

"Wei here," he said answering the phone. "Yes I’ll be right in."

He gave a thumbs up to Huan as he grabbed his clipboard and Huan grabbed his phone and called Bolin.

"Wei, I need you to take copies of my part of the report for the meeting, I’ve just been called to seal a deal in the Fire Nation," Kuvira said, "I need to see Asami so can you have the messenger deliver these papers?"

"Oh well actually ma’am, Bolin's out sick and Ms. Sato is in a meeting," Wei said, "she’s doing a meeting with Korra for I don’t know what. Why don’t you just write her a list or letter of what needs to be done and I’ll make sure she gets it."

"Brilliant idea Wei, this is why I love having you around," Kuvira said laughing, "get those copied and then come get the letter to deliver to Asami, got it?"

"Got it," Wei said grinning. He walked out of the office and gave a thumbs up to Huan who had his phone to his ear. 

Huan smirked and said, "the deed is done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is about to hit the fan


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Korra," Asami said stepping into her office and smiling, "you want some lunch?"

Korra perked up and smiled, "but don’t you always have lunch with Ms. Beifong?"

"She’s not as important to me as you are," Asami said, "please, I’ll cook for you personally."

"Really?"

"Of course," Asami said, "no one else has tasted my cooking before. I want you to be the first and only."

Korra blushed and grabbed her purse. "Okay."

Asami smiled and led Korra out of the office. They walked side by side down the hall not even noticing the dirty looks they were getting from the other secretaries.

"Asami," Opal said running out of her office. "Baby where are you going, aren’t we going to lunch like always?"

"No, Korra and I have business to discuss so we’re going to lunch," Asami said.

Opal scowled, "you can’t be seen in public with this…"

"That’s enough!" Asami snapped.

"But baby…"

"Just shut up Opal," Asami said stepping into the elevator with Korra.

Opal just stared at the elevator doors with her jaw dropped and her eyes wide.

Korra smiled at Asami as the elevator went down and Asami just grinned proudly.

"I can’t believe you just did that," Korra said.

"Well I don’t wanna be with her Korra, I wanna be with you," Asami said smiling.

Korra blushed and was about to respond when the elevators opened. They walked out of the elevators not noticing Wing's sneer.

+

Spirits Bolin," Wei said holding the phone to his ear, "if you could read this letter…"

"What does it say?" Bolin said.

"I’ll read aloud," Wei said straightening out Kuvira's letter to Asami, "dear Asami, this last minute business trip was completely unexpected but don’t fret I’ve left everything set for you. In the envelope there’s two love letters written by yours truly that you are to put on your beastly assistant’s desk. Remember you only have to pretend to love her for two more months until we get the company back.

"I know last night we had a bit of a quarrel but you have to remember Asami, this is not about ugly Korra Avatar, this is about saving the company. So don’t worry about her ‘feelings’ or her life because she would be nothing without us. She should be happy someone like you is even dating her and kissing her disgusting chapped lips. And you probably already fucked her last night like I told you. It’ll be her first and only time Asami, she should be honored. So stop your whining and get the job done. Yours Truly, Kuvira."

A growl escaped Bolin's throat, "she’s fucking dead."

"I can’t believe what I’m reading," Wei said, "I mean I knew my boss was a prick but I didn’t know she was fucking evil. And Asami, damn. I always hated her for my sister and I jumped in on this opportunity to finally open Opal's eyes about that...asshole. But honestly, I never thought she could go this far."

"She slept with her because Kuvira told her to!? How could she do that!" Bolin cried, "yesterday Korra came to me all dazed and enamored saying that they ‘made love.’ This will crush her Wei."

"I know, but we have to do this," Wei said, "we can’t let them keep on using Korra like this and then stomping on her when they’re finished."

"She’s a person not an object," Bolin agreed. "And she is also my sister. Rest assured Wei, next week when this shit hits the fan I will rise up and show these snooty rich people a good glimpse of reality."

+

"Mm that was delicious," Korra said leaning back in her chair.

Asami smiled and picked up the dirty plates. "It’s my specialty."

"I’ve had spaghetti and meatballs before but that was on a whole different level of deliciousness," Korra said.

Asami put the dishes in the sink then walked back to the table, "well you’re the only other person who’s had it."

"Really?" Korra said.

"I swear on it," Asami said smiling.

"Sami, can I ask you a question?" Korra said looking insecure.

Asami sat down and nodded, "anything."

"You’re not dating me because of the company or anything like that are you?" Korra said.

Asami tensed up and dropped her head. This was it the moment of truth. If she told her Korra would be gone forever, and if she didn’t their love would always be based on a lie. She lifted her head valiantly ready to tell Korra the whole truth but the words that spilled from her mouth were, "I love you."

Korra's eyes widened, "what?"

Asami stood up from her chair, her face set in determination. "I love you."

Korra stood up slowly looking a little stunned, "you love me too?"

"You told me to never say things I don’t mean," Asami said, "and I mean this, I love you."

Korra blushed wildly as tears spilled from her eyes. She took off her neon green jacket and walked to the bar where she served a cup of scotch.

Asami cocked an eyebrow, "I don’t have grape juice, that's scotch."

"It’s not for me," Korra said reaching out to give Asami the scotch. "It’s for you. You always need a cup before you kiss me."

Asami just stared at the cup in shock then looked up at Korra with tears in her eyes. With an angry grunt she slapped the cup right out of Korra's hand then gripped her wrist and yanked her forward.

Their lips met at the same time as their bodies, both of them moaning into each other’s mouths. A sudden desperation filled their bodies as they stumbled over the chair and other furniture trying to reach the couch.

Their hands desperately clawed at each other yanking off clothing. Asami's tie and dress shirt hit the floor at the same time as Korra's long purple dress with the thick shoulder pads. By the time they reached the couch they were trying not to trip over their underwear that had been pushed down and Korra was hard and twitching.

They fell onto the couch with Asami on the bottom, kissing desperately. Asami's hands clawed down Korra's back as Korra rubbed her length against Asami's wetness. 

Asami whimpered as her hand flailed around and grabbed her purse. She shuffled through it with one hand until she found a condom then desperately slid it on Korra's cock. 

They both moaned when Korra pushed her length all the way into Asami's warmth. Asami's hands gripped Korra's ass as Korra started pumping her hips hard and fast. 

"Yes," Asami moaned arching her back.

Korra pounded into her harder burying her face in the crook of Asami's neck. "I love you," Asami moaned scratching down Korra's back as they moved violently and their skin made a loud slapping sound. 

"Uhh Asami I love you too!" Korra cried. At the same time they started shaking as an orgasm ripped through their bodies. They shook together until they fell limp on the couch.

Before Asami could even recover, Korra pulled out of her then slithered down her body until her face was right in front of Asami's heat. 

She smiled shyly and said, "there’s something I wanna try but I’m not sure if I’ll be good."

"You’re good at everything you do," Asami said.

Korra bit her lip excitedly then leaned down and started slowly kissing Asami's stomach. Asami's breathing got heavier as she caressed Korra's head gently.

Tentatively Korra licked up Asami's slit making the CEO gasp. Korra licked up and down the slit over and over again very slowly, not really knowing what to do.

"A little higher," Asami breathed.

Korra licked a little higher and Asami's grip tightened on her hair.

"Mm," she moaned as Korra's tongue roamed around everywhere, trying to find the spot. Then, "ooo right there! Oh baby right there!"

Korra zoned in on the spot licking it wildly and sucking it into her mouth.

"Ahh," Asami cried arching her back, "oh fuck that’s good don’t stop! Please!"

Korra kept on licking as she brought her fingers down and slowly slipped two fingers inside of her lover. Asami cried out and arched her back.

Korra started pumping her fingers in and out as she licked and sucked at that special spot.

"Fuuuccckkk! I’m gonna cum!" 

The orgasm slammed through her in a rush of pleasure sending her body into a shaking frenzy. Korra slowed to a stop then sat up to watch Asami's expression.

"You’re so beautiful," Korra said smiling.

Asami sat up groggily and gave Korra a soft peck on the lips, "I’ll never be as beautiful as you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut before the angst


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this Bolin?" Pema asked leaning against the wall beside him.

"Yes," Bolin said firmly, "Korra is my sister Pema, ever since that shit the Red Lotus pulled on her I…well let's just say I’ve spent my entire life protecting her."

Pema's hummed. Red Lotus? She drew her own silent conclusions and she didn’t ask Bolin for any details. "You’re so brave," Pema said with a small nod, "you’re really gonna take on the most powerful families in the country?"

"I could easily make them the poorest families in the country, so trust me they will obey," Bolin said.

"What if Korra doesn’t want you to have the power, she’s the owner so she could take away your power," Pema said.

"After she reads that letter she won’t Pema, trust me she won’t," Bolin said.

"What if she leaves?" Pema said.

"What?" Bolin said.

Pema shrugged, "I don’t know, if someone did that to me I would go away. Probably to the ends of the Earth where no one could ever find me."

Bolin looked thoughtful, "maybe it’ll be a trip she needs."

"Can you really let her go off on her own?" Pema said.

Bolin sighed, "I don’t know. Maybe she can just go live with Mako for a while. He would protect her." 

Wing stepped out the building next to where Bolin and Pema were hanging out. "Hey," he said grumpily. 

"Oh no what did Opal do this time?" Pema said.

"My sister can be a fucking asshole sometimes," Wing said with the sigh.

"Unfortunately there's rarely a time when Opal Beifong isn't an asshole?" Pema said softly.

Wing shrugged, "She started being that way when Asami started dating her. She corrupted her. Today she was even bitchier than usual cause Asami dissedher."

"Yeah Wei told me, Asami went out to lunch with Korra instead," Pema said.

"That’s how she has her wrapped around her dirty finger," Bolin growled, "Korra probably sees her as a hero for doing that."

"Don’t worry Bolin, once she gets back Wei and Huan will make sure she reads the letter," Wing said, "the hero will be unmasked."

"And when she leaves this place I’m leaving with her," Pema said with a sign, "this was supposed to be a fun little time away from home where I could work and have friends before I got back to my life as a wife and mother. But I can't work for people like this. Bumi got me this job as my brother-in-law but maybe I would be better off working elsewhere." 

"I don't blame you Pema," Bolin said with a sigh. "I'll miss you though." 

"You know," Wing said. "I honestly think my sister was always okay with Asami cheating on her with models and actresses, but I don't think she could handle knowing she cheated with Korra."

"Yeah," Pema said. "She would take it like a blow to her ego." 

"Korra's more beautiful than Opal will ever be," Wing scoffed.

"Oh look there they come," Pema said, "Bolin hide." Bolin immediately ran into the building. 

"I’ll tell Wei to get the job done," Wing said rushing back inside.

"Hey Ms. Sato, Korra, have a nice lunch?" Pema greeted with a smile.

"Yes, thanks Pema," Korra said beaming as Asami opened the door for her.

They walked to the elevator and Asami whispered to Korra, "yeah YOU had a nice LUNCH alright."

Korra blushed and giggled. Asami smiled, Spirits she was so cute when she did that.

They went up the elevator smiling at each other. The moment they walked out of the elevator Wei called Korra.

"Yeah?" Korra said walking to him.

"See you in the office," Asami said walking the other direction.

"Asamiiiii," Ginger whined standing up, "how come you didn’t give me the raise I requested?"

"Because you’re a dumbass who isn’t doing shit," Asami said.

"That’s because you keep giving everything to the bat," Ginger said.

Asami slammed her hands on the table, "DON’T call her that!"

Ginger was a little taken aback. Huan, who was coming out of the bathroom, watched the scene wide-eyed.

"Okay, fine sorry," Ginger scoffed, "I’m just stating the obvious. She’s hideous!"

"That’s it," Asami growled, "pack your shit, you’re fired."

Ginger's eyes widened, "what? No! Asami I’m Opal's best friend and I need this job to live!"

"Then tell Opal to help you out but I’m not paying useless people to hang around here bad mouthing the woman I…I-I need in my office," Asami said, "see Bumi for your severance check and be out of here before five."

"But Asami!" Ginger cried standing up.

"Not another word!" Asami snapped turning on her heel and walking away.

Huan's jaw dropped as Ginger sat back down breaking into tears. "Oh my spirits," Huan whispered to himself, "she’s in love with Korra." His eyes widened and his head snapped up towards Wei's desk, "Wei! No!"

But it was too late. Korra stormed out of Kuvira's office holding a piece of paper and crying her eyes out. Wei looked proud of himself and Huan sighed deeply shaking his head.

Bolin, who was hiding nearby, went after Korra who was storming towards the bathroom.

"Korra," Bolin tried.

"Just leave me alone!" Korra cried dropping her head in her hands and crouching down on the floor right beside the bathroom door.

"I know what they did to you was wrong but you can’t let it destroy you, you have to get stronger," Bolin said.

"How?" Korra sobbed.

"I shredded the fake balance and put the real one," Bolin said, "we have to expose them and show the world how despicable Asami and Kuvira really are."

Korra started sobbing, "oh Bolin, you tried to tell me."

Bolin crouched down in front of Korra, "I know Korra, and now she proved it to you. You recognize Kuvira's handwriting right? Isn’t that what was on your love letters?"

Korra nodded, "I was so blinded."

"It’s understandable," Bolin said.

"I wanna leave," Korra said her body shaking with tears, "she told me she loved me Bolin and I gave her my body, heart and soul. I can’t face her again."

"And let her win?" Bolin said with a scoff, "no Korra, you have to take them down with you."

Korra nodded, "I know, I just don’t know if I can."

"Then I’ll help you," Bolin said, "and Pema and the boys will help you too. We are all on your side. We’ll expose them to the board then I'll put you on a train straight to Ba Sing Se to go live with Mako, far away from these disgusting people."

Huan ran up to them, "wait, there’s been a misunderstanding!"

"What?" Bolin helping Korra stand up.

"Asami fell in love with Korra, I saw it," Huan said, "she fired Ginger for insulting her when she should have fired her for her incompetence."

Korra wiped her tears angrily, "it’s all part of the facade. It’s not real. None of it was."

"No Korra, please listen, I have known Asami practically my whole life, I saw it in her eyes!" Huan cried. "She never looked at Opal or anyone else like that."

"Don’t let her deceive you Huan," Bolin said grabbing Korra's arm, "they will get what’s coming to them."

Korra handed Bolin the letter, "put that in the folders."

"What?" Huan cried.

"Are you sure?" Bolin said.

Korra nodded, "I want them to know the full truth. They will pay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously love your comments! Thank you for the kind words, I love that you guys are into this story!


	16. Chapter 16

"Big bro!" Opal screeched in that annoying tone that made everyone in the office flinch.

Even Baatar Jr. himself cringed at the sound, but smiled as Opal launched her small body at him. He hugged her tightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Wing, Wei, and Huan greeted him after Opal let go with brotherly handshakes and hugs. 

The moment Asami saw him she scoffed aloud. Baatar didn’t even need to turn around to know who was there. "Asami, nice to see you too sister-in-law."

"Baatar," Asami responded curtly.

"Baby don’t be rude," Opal scolded.

Asami rolled her eyes, "let’s get to the shareholders meeting no delay."

"Asami!" Opal cried.

"It’s okay Opal, I don’t like her either," Baatar said.

"Can’t you learn to get along? You two are so important in my life," Opal said.

Asami just rolled her eyes and walked away. "I love you Opal," Baatar said, "but she doesn’t."

"Yes she does!" Opal snapped.

"Opal, you have to see…"

"Just stop Baatar," Opal said. "I am so tired of you, Wing, Wei, and Huan trying to break us up." 

Baatar sighed, "We are your brothers, we're just trying to protect you sis."

Hiroshi Sato and Suyin Beifong walked in at that moment chatting amicably and laughing. 

"Baatar my boy!" Hiroshi said cheerfully.

"Roshi!" Baatar said shaking his hand. "Good to see you!"

"Hi sweetie," Suyin said pulling Opal into a hug.

"Hi mom, how are you?" Opal said smiling.

"Great, just getting all the preparations for the wedding, have you chosen the exact date yet?" Suyin said, "that Asami just loves postponing things doesn’t she?"

"Mom!" 

Suyin squeaked when Wing and Wei encased her in tight hug, then Huan followed but much more tenderly. 

"My boys, I missed you," Suyin greeted with a smile. 

"Dad! Suyin!" Asami cried running up to them and hugging Hiroshi, "I’m glad you guys made it."

"Hi my little girl," Hiroshi said giving Asami a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Asami," Suyin said hugging her. 

"Ladies, gentlemen, the conference room is ready," Bumi said motioning towards the room.

"Everything is set, we’re just waiting for Korra to hand out the folders," Kuvira added.

"Kuvira dear how are you!" Suyin said walking over to hug her.

"Crazy, I just got back from the Fire Nation," Kuvira said. "Everything is set though."

"Korra? I thought Ginger was your secretary," Hiroshi said.

"I fired her, she wasn’t doing anything, it was Korra who did all the work," Asami said.

"Against my wishes of course," Opal said indignantly.

"That’s probably the smartest thing you’ve ever done Asami," Baatar said, "God knows Ginger is the stupidest woman I’ve ever met."

Opal whacked his arm, "hey she’s my best friend!"

"Enough of that now, let’s just get this meeting on the road," Hiroshi said.

All the shareholders walked into the room and Korra peeked her head out from behind a wall. Bolin rubbed her shoulders, "you can do this Korra."

"They’re gonna be animals to me," Korra said.

"Don’t worry, I’m taking notes in there, when the shit gets rough I’ll get you out," Pema said encouragingly.

"We’re here for you Korra," Wei said joining them behind the wall along with Wing and Huan.

"I really think you should talk to Asami first," Huan insisted.

Korra shook her head, "it’s over."

"Good luck," Wing said.

Korra took a deep breath then walked towards the conference room. Pema walked behind her protectively holding her IPAD. 

The moment the door opened all the shareholders looked to it expectantly.

Baatar flinched and scowled, "what is this atrocity?"

Asami shot up out of her chair angrily, "don’t insult my secretary fucker!"

"Asami! That is not ladylike!" Hiroshi scolded.

"Why don’t you calm down sweetie?" Suyin said soothingly.

Korra ignored everyone, she just handed out all the folders. Kuvira eyed her suspiciously seeing the anger and rage in her eyes. Asami saw it too and focused her gaze on her silently asking her what was wrong.

"Would everyone please open to the first page?" Korra said her voice shaking with anger.

"Korra ba…" Asami stopped her endearment short and said, "are you okay?"

Korra turned her hard glare to Asami and said, "turn to page one."

Pema didn’t even sit down, Korra wasn’t even planning on taking it slow.

"What the Hell is this?" Baatar screamed slamming his hands down on the table.

"Asami," Hiroshi said his voice sounding hurt, "last month the balance showed an improvement, this kind of damage could not have happened in one month!"

Kuvira gulped, "this has to be some mistake!"

Asami's eyes filled with tears and she turned to Korra. All she saw there was agony and anger, and she knew then that Korra knew the truth.

"You messed up monster! This can’t be the real balance!" Opal said with a sneer.

"It is, there is no mistake," Korra said, "all the other balances for the past few months I was asked to falsify."

"Falsify?" Hiroshi repeated angrily standing up from his chair.

Asami shut her eyes as tears fell freely while Kuvira looked at Korra pleadingly.

"Our company doesn’t even belong to us!" Baatar screeched, "look at page five, it belongs to EarthFashion under…"

"What Baatar? Under what?" Opal cried.

Bumi gasped holding up the page, "Korra Avatar!"

Suyin looked at Asami, "why did you do that!?"

"The answer to that is on the last page," Korra said.

Kuvira immediately scrambled to the last page and let out a strangled cry. Asami looked at her then turned to the last page. The room went silent as everyone read the last page.

Pema put a comforting hand on Korra's shoulder to give her strength.

Opal stood up angrily out of her chair and chucked the folder at the wall. "It’s lies! Asami would never! It’s not true!"

Hiroshi looked at Asami with a look full of disappointment, "is it true?"

Asami couldn’t stop crying, she just nodded. "Oh Asami!" Suyin said in distress.

Baatar sneered, "you despicable bitches!"

Opal pointed an accusing finger at Korra, "you disgusting walking shit, you did witchcraft on her! Asami would never willingly be with a horrendous freak of nature like you!"

"That’s enough!" Pema snapped stepping in front of Korra who started crying. She threw a paper on the table, "there’s my letter of resignation. I will not work for discriminating pigs who live in their own fantasy world destroying everyone and everything in the REAL world!"

Pema grabbed Korra's arm and led her out of the room as Bolin walked in dressed in a well pressed suit and a serious expression.

Asami reacted, "Korra wait!"

"You stay back!" Bolin yelled pushing Asami back, "you’ve done enough!"

"No you don’t understand! I love her!" Asami cried.

"Asami!" Opal cried.

Kuvira scoffed incredulously and Bolin looked monumentally pissed off. "Give it a rest womanizing bitch, the truth is out you’ve lost your company. And I, as the president of EarthFashion, will be running the whole operation!"

"What? No please," Hiroshi begged, "this company has been in my family for generations, please I spent 40 years building this company with my business partner Suyin!"

"And all it took for your dimwit daughter to mess it all up was a few months," Bolin seethed.

"Please, don’t take away my life’s work," Hiroshi said crying.

"Dad," Asami said meekly.

"You shut up!" He snapped suddenly, "you are a disappointment Asami, and I will never trust you again."

"I will build it up until you can buy out EarthFashion then return your company to you," Bolin said more calmly, "it is not your fault that Asami and Kuvira are disgusting pigs. I hope we can work together."

Baatar stood up angrily, "I will not work with this shitty company and shitty people. And Asami," he glanced at Opal who was sobbing, "you will pay for hurting my sister."

"I will work with you, please," Hiroshi said weakly.

Asami let out a distressed sob and rushed past Bolin. "Hey!" Bolin yelled gripping Asami's arm, "leave Korra alone!"

"I can’t let her leave!" Asami cried, "please!"

"You can’t manipulate her anymore," Bolin said angrily. He tugged her backward sending her hurtling towards the floor. "That’s for hurting my sister!"

"Asami!" Kuvira cried running to her best friend’s side.

"Take her out of here!" Hiroshi hollered to Kuvira, "I don’t want to see either one of you here, get out!"

"That’s right," Bolin agreed, "you’re both fired."

Kuvira helped Asami stand and moved her out of the room. Asami was sobbing anxious but the moment she was out of the room she made a break for the elevator.

Kuvira held her back, "enough Asami, it’s over! Give it up, you don’t have to pretend anymore."

Asami turned around violently and gripped Kuvira's shirt, "I love her Kuvira! I LOVE HER!"

Kuvira gulped and looked into Asami's crazed eyes. She gasped aloud, "oh my spirits, you DO love her!"

Asami shoved Kuvira back and ran to the stairs. She sped down the stairs and bolted to her car. Her sides were aching and she couldn’t breathe but she didn’t care. She didn’t look for cars nor did she put on her seatbelt, she just zoomed out of the parking lot towards Korra's house.

When she arrived it was too late. The house was half empty and only a few things remained, probably Bolin's belongings.

"Yo you looking for the monster?" Someone said.

Asami turned towards the voice. A burly bald man stood there with a tall amazon woman with long hair in a braid, a seedy looking man with a thick mustache and long black hair, and a very skinny woman with sunken in eyes and prosthetic arms. Angrily she snapped back, "she’s not a monster! Where is she?"

The bald man shrugged, "why do you want her? I can show you a good time, you can join me and my girl for some fun." The tall woman smirked and rubbed his shoulders. 

"What’s your name?" Asami said.

"Zaheer," he said.

Asami narrowed her eyes. Korra had told her about the years of torture Zaheer and his gang had submitted her and Bolin to. She stepped forward and slammed her fist right against his jaw. 

Zaheer staggered back in surprise and anger.

"Where is she?" Asami snapped.

Zaheer growled and lunged forward tackling Asami to the ground. Fists flew all around as Zaheer threw punch after punch and Asami responded in kind but to very little result because the other three friends were quick to jump in and hit her too. 

They beat Asami around on the until the old store owner George separated them.

"That’s enough you thugs, leave her alone!" He shouted.

Zaheer spit out blood and walked away giving Asami a deadly look with his gang flanking him. Asami had blood spilling out from all over the place but she still insisted, "where’s Korra? Please! Tell me where she is!"

"Go fuck yourself!" Zaheer howled back.

"Just leave asshole," George said.

"No!" Asami sobbed, "I need to find Korra."

"She’s gone," George said, "she came by with another woman, took all her stuff and left on the airport shuttle."

"Do you know where?" Asami cried.

"No, but I know even if you leave now you’ll never make it on time, rush hour is impossible to get through," George said. "Would you like to leave a message? I’ll leave it when she gets back."

Asami shook her head and crumbled to the floor, her body shaking in tears.

"Asami!" 

Asami looked up at the sound of her name, "Huan?"

"It was really hard to keep up with you, you drive really fast," Huan said crouching down beside her, "are you alright?"

Asami shook her head, "she’s gone Huan. She’s gone and I couldn’t tell her that I love her. Why doesn’t anyone believe me?"

Huan grabbed her hand gently and said, "I believe you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the longing and for the change


	17. Chapter 17

*Ba Sing Se*

"I got you a nice job, I think you’ll like it," Mako said guiding Korra into his house in the middle ring. "When Bolin told me what happened I almost went down there to kill that Asami woman myself. I can't believe they did that to you." 

Korra sighed sadly. "If it's okay with you I rather not talk about it." 

Mako hugged her shoulders affectionately. "I'm sorry Korra. I wish I had been there to protect you." 

"You did plenty for us Mako," Korra said. "You sent us money every month and made sure we were good even after my parents retired to the Southern Water Tribe." 

"I know but, you and Bolin are my siblings," Mako sighed. "I should have been there." 

"I doubt I would have listened to you," Korra said. "Bolin warned me plenty." 

Mako sighed softly. "Come on let's get you settled in to my spare room, and then I'll take you to your new job to meet your bosses."

"What kind of job is it?" Korra asked.

"It's an assistant job," Mako said, "I used to work for this guy when he was all into science things because of my experience in welding. Now he's one of the organizers of the Miss World pageant that’s being held here this year."

"Miss World?" Korra said in shock, "a pageant to find the most beautiful woman in the world? This pageant takes the greatest beauties from the Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, Water Tribes, and Air Nation and they compete to find the most beautiful. I am so not the woman for the job!"

"Korra stop putting yourself down!" Mako said, "I always hated when you and Bolin did that. You are already beautiful on the inside and you could be beautiful externally too if you really wanted to. I know you will do great."

"It’s background work right? So no one will see me," Korra said.

"Korra!" Mako chided. He sighed in exasperation then said, "come on let me take you to the hotel where you would be doing most of your work. Your boss' name is Varrick. He used to have an assistant named Zhu Li and then they got married and she works as his partner now. So he's been looking for someone effective and smart to be his new assistant." 

"Varrick," Korra repeated. "Got it."

They climbed into Mako's car and started the short drive to the giant fancy hotel at the border between the middle and upper rings. The hotel was called 'Varrick-Moon Hotel' and it was jam packed with fancy cars and beautiful people with fashionable nice clothing. 

"Oh Mako, I really don't think this is the right scene for me," Korra said. 

Mako shook his head with a sigh. "You will do great Korra. I know Varrick and I know he will value you because of your talent and skill. Life is not all about external appearance." 

After the valet took the car a skinny eccentric man ran up to them yelling out, "Mako!"

Mako turned around and raised his hand cheerfully, "Varrick hey!"

He pulled Mako into a tight hug that he was obviously uncomfortable with. He looked at Korra and offered his hand with a bright smile, "I’m Varrick, your new boss."

"Korra Avatar," Korra said shaking his hand.

"She’s brilliant, you’ll never have an organization problem again," Mako said with a grin.

Varrick smiled, "fantastic, so let’s introduce you to the girls."

Mako and Korra followed Varrick to the elevators. He took them to the penthouse suite then led them to a large room.

"Ladies," he announced to the roomful of gorgeous women from different nations, everyone had badges identifying them, "please welcome my new assistant and one of your coordinators, Korra Avatar."

Korra waved nervously as the room filled with chatter of the women saying hello in different dialects and traditions. Fire Nation bows, Earth Kingdom salutes, traditional greetings of the Water Tribes, and the pious subtleties of the Air Nation greeting.

"Now Korra, I can be pretty demanding with my wants and needs but when I'm not asking you for something you'll be doing regular coordinator jobs," Varrick said, "My wife Zhu Li is managing the entire production, so the coordinators, which is you and five others, will be making sure your assigned girls are comfortable and happy during their stay here. You will have five girls in your group only because you'll be busier assisting me."

He took her to a group of five women all standing together and Korra was in awe. All five of them were absolutely gorgeous. 

"This is Myra," Varrick pointed to the tallest of the women dressed in a fancy green dress embroidered with gold. "She is the representative from Ba Sing Se." 

"Hi Korra," she said shaking her hand. "It's very nice to meet you."

He pointed to the woman beside her also in green but with a more brown earthy shade to her dress. "This is Leia, the representative from Omashu." 

Leia waved at her with a shy smile saying, "Hello." 

"Andra," Varrick said pointing to a more robust Water Tribe woman in a long ice blue gown. "She is the representative from the Northern Water Tribe."

"Hi Korra," she said shaking her hand with a beautiful smile. "You are Water Tribe too right?" 

"My family is originally from the Southern Water Tribe but I was born and raised in Republic City," Korra said. 

"Nice to meet Water Tribe brethren," Andra said smiling. 

Varrick motioned to a fiery woman with long black hair, pale skin, and golden eyes. "This is Rei, she is one of our Fire Nation representatives." 

"Nice to meet you," Rei said shaking her hand. 

"And finally Shen," Varrick said motioning to the smallest of all the women, who was quite petite but so very beautiful even though she was bald and had blue arrow tattoos on her head. "She is our representative from the Eastern Air Temple." 

Shen bowed respectfully to Korra and said, "pleasure to meet you Ms. Avatar." 

"Please call me Korra," Korra responded returning the bow. 

"So there's your team," Varrick said hugging Korra's shoulders. "I already like you kid, especially because Mako here is the one who recommended you." Korra glanced back at Mako who was blushing and staring at all the beautiful women. 

"And I just have to help my group and you, and do whatever you ask me?" Korra said.

"We’re more than that Korra," Varrick said with a smile, "here we build strong friendships and create a family."

Rei, the Fire Nation rep, took Korra's hand with a small smile, "a family that doesn’t judge or discriminate."

"Yeah," Andra said patting Korra's shoulder. "Whatever background you have, however you look, here, everyone is accepted as they are." 

Korra smiled shyly."Thank you." 

"Hey I appreciate this," Mako joined them grabbing Varrick's shoulder and looking at her assigned models. "I knew you would make Korra feel welcome. She was hurt really badly by someone who was shallow and vain. She’s here to heal."

"Then we’ll help her!" Leia said with a beaming smile.

"Of course," Myra added, "you may not believe it, but even as models we’re victims of other people’s vanity."

"That's right," Andra said. "Some people use us. We never know if they actually love us or they’re using us for money or fame."

"I believe in Karmic retribution," Shen said softly. "This guy who hurt you will be paid in kind by the universe." 

"Not a guy actually," Korra said sadly then looked at them nervously.

"It's all good," Rei said smiling. "Many of us go for women too, myself included."

Varrick grabbed Korra's shoulder sympathetically and said, "hey listen kid, right now things may seem bleak because you have a broken heart, but we’ll help you. All of us, my wife included. We’ll show you that there’s more to life then vanity, glamour, and fame."

...

Opal glanced at Asami irritibly, "what you’re just gonna lay there writing in that stupid notebook?"

Asami didn’t respond, she just lounged on the couch writing like a mad woman. She had been writing since the whole ordeal started about how bad she felt about what she was doing and then about how deeply she had fallen for Korra.

She had spent the last weeks since Korra disappeared writing love poems for her lost love, pages full of ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.’ Ever since she was fired from the company she had been living on the streets.

Reality hit her like a ton of bricks.

Living a spoiled life surrounded by money and beautiful people, she had no idea there was so much poverty in her own city. 

She had no idea women would look at the products of EcoFashion and hate themselves because they couldn’t look that skinny, or tall, or beautiful.

Then she knew what Korra felt when no one would hire her because she would go into interviews with raggedy, dirty clothes she had slept in the drunken night before, her eyes and nose red from crying, her once beautiful hair a matted mess. 

Credentials don’t matter if you don’t have the looks.

She had given Korra that opportunity even though she lacked the physical parameters to work in the fashion industry, and Korra was fiercely loyal, devoted and caring. And what did Asami do?

‘You fucking bitch!’ Asami wrote furiously as tears slid down her cheeks, ‘Asami you are an evil, bitch! You let Kuvira control you like a damn puppet and look at you now! You’ve hurt the most important woman in the world. The only one who was kind and sweet and cared about you for who you were and not because of your money and your fame.

‘I don’t care about the fucking company anymore! Korra is so much more important. Bolin can run it, he's already brought the damn thing out of debt, my dad actually made him an official shareholder! I don’t care if Baatar Jr. runs it or fucking Satan himself, I just want Korra. I want to hold her in my arms again like I did that first night at the club.

‘I want to kiss her soft, sweet lips. I want to caress and worship every inch of that gorgeous body that she hates. I want to tell her how much I love her and her actually believe me, and know that there’s no company, no ulterior motives.

‘Oh where are you Korra? Why am I even asking that? I don’t deserve you. You deserve to be with someone who will love you and respect you, something I haven’t done. I’m dying here, I don’t know if I can go on.’

"Asami!" Opal groaned, "what the Hell, are you listening to me?"

Asami stood up from the couch and grabbed her little bag that contained what was left of her things. "Thanks for letting me sleep on your couch instead of that alleyway," Asami said not meeting Opal's eyes, "I’ll get out of your way."

"Whoa wait, where are you gonna go?" Opal said.

"I don’t know," Asami said.

"Just stay," Opal sighed.

Asami shook her head, "You are my ex-fiancé, and I hurt you very badly. I don’t deserve your hospitality."

"Asami, please just stay," Opal said, "regardless of all the shit that happened I still love you."

"I’m so sorry Opal," Asami said, "I’ve just been leading you on all these years. I hope you can forgive me one day."

"I already have," Opal said, "look we can start a new chapter…"

"No," Asami said, "I’m not living lies anymore."

"You don’t love me," Opal said.

Asami shook her head, "I’m sorry."

"You really love Korra don’t you?"

A fresh batch of tears pooled in Asami's eyes and a sob escaped her throat as she nodded her head.

Opal pulled her into a gentle hug, "I hate that you love her. And I hate that my brothers were right about our relationship all along. I used to actually be nice to people and now I'm known everywhere as a toxic bitch. Ending this relationship and never looking back is the right thing to do, but I hate that you’re suffering because...I still care."

Asami pulled away from her, "well, don’t. I deserve this suffering and no matter what anyone says, my love for Korra is the best thing that’s ever happened to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post more after Rangshi Week which starts tomorrow!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Drug use, self-harm, suicidal ideology
> 
> Also I'm so sorry this is necessary for character development

*5 Months Later*

"Hey Korra," Varrick said with a smile joining her at her lunch table along with Zhu Li who smiled at her. 

"Hey bosses," Korra said smiling right back, "so I got everything ready for the final coronation."

"I had no doubt you would," Varrick said grinning. "And a whole month in advance! You are a fantastic assistant!"

"I love all these girls so much, I don’t even know who will win, but I’ll be happy for whoever does," Zhu Li said smiling.

"Imagine the honor of becoming Miss World," Korra said, "that’s an impossibility for me."

"No it’s not," Varrick said.

"Varrick's right," Zhu Li said. "You are already so beautiful on the inside, just a few adjustments to your clothes and hair and..."

"BAM!" Varrick cried. "No one here has anything on YOU!"

Korra scoffed, "please."

"Hey you showed me pictures of your brother Bolin," Zhu Li said, "he made a complete transformation with only minor changes, are you telling me he's still ugly?"

"No, of course not," Korra said, "He's handsome!"

"And all he did was fix his hair, clothes, retainers, and glasses," Zhu Li said, "did he have plastic surgery?"

"No."

"Did he change any physical part of himself?"

"No."

"Did he cake on a bunch of makeup or something?"

"No."

"So Bolin's beauty is natural," Zhu Li said, "and yours is too."

"You think so?" Korra said doubtfully. "I don't know. I feel like you can fix my hair and put me in a nice dress but my face is still ugly."

"Who told you that blatant LIE!" Varrick cried in outrage. 

"Korra," Zhu Li said, "now you know all of us think you are beautiful just as you are, but I think you need to believe that yourself. You aren't satisfied with how you are now and I think you should be."

"Absolutely!" Varrick said nodding. "My motto is, if you don't like something change it."

"I thought it was, 'do the thing,'" Korra said chuckling. 

"A man can have multiple mottos!"

"The girls have offered to give you a makeover," Zhu Li said. "Why don't you take their offer?"

"I thought physical beauty didn't matter?" 

"It doesn't, but your impression of yourself does," Zhu Li said, "You deserve to look in the mirror and LIKE what you see! I think you need it. You’ve done a lot of soul searching here, and it's time for a change."

Korra nodded, "I’ve come to peace with things thanks to Shen. Meditating with her has been helpful."

"And you’ve forgiven everyone who hurt you," Zhu Li said.

"It was really hard to forgive...her, but eventually my heart and soul forgave her."

"You’re so strong," Zhu Li said, "After Mako told us the details of what happened I was just appalled. I don’t know if I would have been able to forgive them ever."

"Me neither," Varrick said scoffing. "I never liked those Satos and Beifongs, I refuse to let my models wear anything by EcoFashion!"

"I got my strength from you guys you know," Korra said, "you guys took me in without judgement and introduced me to people who accepted me with open arms."

"This is just a different reality," Zhu Li said, "your reality was constant teasing, discrimination, and pain. And then you saw that EcoFashion reality where the rich are separated from the poor. Now we've shown you a reality where no one cares about looks, or where you're from, or if you have money or status, you’re just accepted for who you are."

"Yet it’s a beauty pageant," Korra said.

"Life is ironic that way," Varrick said. "I LIVE for the ironies."

"Look the point is, when this is over we have to find new projects. I for one want to settle down in my home in Ba Sing Se and start a family with Varrick," Zhu Li said. "But that doesn't mean this type of reality has to change. It doesn't mean we have to find a new reality because we have new projects and people in our lives. We make our own realities."

"Hmm," Varrick grinned. "Zhu Li is wise beyond her years! That's why I married her!"

"I can see that," Korra smiled at them. "So how do I do that then? How do I take this reality and make it a permanent thing no matter where I end up? Not everyone is as open as accepting as the people here."

"That’s why I think you should get this makeover," Zhu Li said, "show the world who you really are. Walk into a room with confidence."

"Definitely!" Varrick said. "And then do 'The Varrick!' You walk in there and DEMAND respect! You never bow your head down to anyone!"

Korra perked up, "you’re right."

"Then you can take your doctorate degrees and open a damn company in Ba Sing Se or the Fire Nation" Zhu Li said, "you don’t have to be a model or anything, you just have to have confidence. Just like they walk down that runaway without hesitation or fear, you can walk down life holding your head up high."

Korra sighed, "oh Zhu Li, Varrick, why couldn’t I have met you guys before."

"That's how fate works kid," Varrick said. "My motto is that all things in life serve to teach you something." 

Zhu Li snorted. "Another motto Varrick? Really?"

"I wish I could say that I have learned but I still love..." Korra trailed off with a sigh.

"One who doesn’t deserve it," Zhu Li said.

"Ah Sato doesn't even deserve the dirt off my shoes!" Varrick scoffed.

"I wish I never fell for her," Korra said.

Zhu Li smiled sympathetically at her, "I believe that hearts and souls are destined to each other Korra. Regardless of the painful circumstances."

"Hey, but enough of that," Varrick said standing up, "Sato isn't worth our breath. Come on let's get this makeover on the road."

...

"Asami you can't keep doing this," Huan said softly helping Asami stagger up to her feet. She reeked of alcohol and she was dizzy as tears slid down her cheeks. "It's been five months! Your body can't keep taking this kind of punishment."

"I deserve the punishment!" Asami cried. "There will never be enough punishment."

"Asami please you have to stop," Huan said. "You've already blown through most of your life savings. You couch surfed on Opal's couch for weeks, then you were literally sleeping on the streets, and now you're on my couch. This can't go on." 

"Fine then!" Asami slurred yanking her arm free from Huan's grip and staggering towards the door. "I won't bother you anymore. I'll just go back to my favorite dumpster." 

"No!" Huan grabbed her arm again. "I can't let you go out there like this." 

"Why do you care? Why does anyone care?" Asami cried. "I'm a MONSTER!" 

"No you aren't," Huan said. "You made a mistake. You did a very bad thing, but that doesn't mean you have to keep paying for it for the rest of your life." 

"But I deserve to," Asami sobbed yanking her arm away again and rushing out of the apartment as fast as she could. 

"Asami!" Huan cried but she was already bolting down the stairs. 

Asami ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Why was the pain still there? She's tried so many things and yet she couldn't stop the crippling pain that spread from the center of her chest. She couldn't even sleep anymore. All she saw when she closed her eyes was Korra's look of pain and betrayal in that shareholders meeting. All she heard were her sobs echoing in the darkness haunting her. And in her waking moments the guilt ate her alive like a parasite. 

She hurt so many people. Suyin won't even talk to her. Baatar said all these horrible things to her than she deserved. Kuvira just says to get over it. Opal is totally heartbroken and yet still tries to get back with her. Korra is gone and Asami had no idea where she went. Bolin hated her and so did Wing and Wei. And her father...oh god her father. The look of disappointment in his eyes was scarred into Asami's memory forever. She used to be his little girl, his greatest creation...and now she's his greatest shame. 

Why won't anything work?! Not the alcohol, or the weed, or even the cocaine. She could be high out of her mind and still feel the guilt and the shame. She could blackout in some gutter and still see Korra's broken face in her head. 

Asami stumbled into the ATM in the corner. It was her final check. The last thing left from selling her apartment and belongings and today she had to put them to good use. She had to find a way to end this pain once and for all. She cashed the check and gripped the cash tightly in her hand staggering towards the alleyway where she always got her supplies. 

"Sato," the dark figure leaning against the brick wall. 

"Tokuga," Asami greeted, her vision spinning. 

"What'll be today rich girl?" Tokuga said. "Weed? Cocaine?" 

"Heroin." 

Tokuga looked at her in surprise. "Going up a level huh? It's about time you joined the big leagues." He pulled a small package from his trench coat. "This is gonna cost ya though." 

Asami staggered towards him and shoved the entire wad of cash into his hands. "Is that enough?" 

Tokuga scoffed. "Desperate are we?" He handed her the package and pocketed the money with a smirk. "Pleasure doing business with you as always Sato." 

He turned and disappeared into the darkness leaving Asami along in the alley. Asami shoved the package into her pocket and started staggering towards her favorite dumpster. It was a solitary part of the city. No one ever bothered her there and she could sleep off her high without an issue. 

Maybe this would actually work. Maybe finally she found something strong enough to make the pain and guilt go away. Maybe this time when she blacked out, she would actually be able to rest. 

She scrambled onto the damp ground beside the dumpster and pulled out the package. It had a fresh syringe, a rubber band to put on her arm, and the heroin in liquid form in a small vial. 

She set up the syringe with shaky hands shoved the tip into the vial. She knew this was supposed to be at least three doses but she needed to make sure it worked so sucked up the entire vial into the syringe. 

She tied the band around her arm to make her veins pop out then shoved the syringe into the largest one. She emptied the contents into herself, pulled out the needle, then removed the rubber band with her teeth. 

The effect was immediate. Tingles shot down her spine and she crumbled onto the ground with a gasp. 

Finally. 

Finally the pain was gone. 

...

"Asami!" 

Who was speaking to her? She didn't even know. 

Someone was grabbing her body, she could feel a firm chest against her cheek holding her close. 

There was a sob, deep and anxious. A man. His deep voice whimpered desperately, "my little girl! Please wake up! Please don't die!"

Daddy?

"Hello? I need an ambulance please!" his voice sounded desperate and panicked. "My daughter overdosed in an alleyway. She won't wake up! Help please!" 

It's okay daddy. His warmth gave her comfort. There's no more pain anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooof, okay the angst period is over, recovery time


	19. Chapter 19

*1 month later*

"Good morning Bolin," Hiroshi Sato said walking into the presidency. He had a cheerful smile on his face as it was the day that EarthFashion finally set EcoFashion free. When that happened Bolin and Korra would have no more power and EcoFashion would be individual again. Much to Hiroshi's surprise and pleasure EcoFashion would go back on its own even stronger than it started.

Bolin's doctorate’s degrees paid off. The company was more financially stable than it had ever been and Hiroshi couldn’t be more pleased.

Bolin had created an amazing system with all the secretaries. They weren’t just secretaries anymore and they actually lived up to their full potential. Wing ran the publicity department now, since he was charming and had a great smile, and Wei took his boss’ old job pretty well considering he didn’t know the business as well as Kuvira did.

As for Kuvira, she begged for her job back which of course Hiroshi refused. As a shareholder she did have a right for a job so she took up Wing's old post as a receptionist.

Opal was still the publicist but by herself since Pema left and Huan had taken over Bumi's job since he decided to retire. Though Bolin still liked Opal very much and she had shown a lot of growth and change, he could tell she still had feelings for Asami and didn't want to be a rebound.

"Bolin, I think our next release will be a cause for celebration," Hiroshi said happily, "we’ll announce our newfound independence."

"That means we gotta make this release good," Bolin said, "we have to go all out with this fashion show."

"I agree," Hiroshi said sitting down across from Bolin, "we have to hit the worldwide news."

"The question is how?" Bolin said pensively.

"That’s what I came to talk to you about," Hiroshi said, "remember last month when I found Asami on the streets overdosed and almost dead."

Bolin nodded solemnly, he did still hate Asami for what she did to Korra but he definitely didn’t want her dead.

"She’s been in rehab ever since," Hiroshi said, "she gave me an amazing idea yesterday."

"Her ideas got this company nearly bankrupt," Bolin said with a scoff.

"Not this one," Hiroshi said, "look I disowned her for five months and she nearly died. I’m lucky she’s alive. I gave her a second chance and I’m hoping you will too."

"You want me to go along with her idea?" Bolin said.

"I want you to allow her to be the project manager," Hiroshi said.

Bolin pursed his lip.

"Look I know you still resent her for what she did, but you’ll be her boss, completely, you can fire her at anytime," Hiroshi said, "and if it’s successful she’ll be satisfied with working in the mailroom, she’s not asking for anything more."

Bolin sighed deeply, "fine, I’ll allow it for you."

"Great!" Hiroshi exclaimed, "Thank you so much Bolin. Now the next order of business."

"There’s another order of business?" Bolin chuckled.

"Who gets the presidency after EcoFashion after it reaches independence," Hiroshi said.

"You of course," Bolin said.

"I’m an old man Bolin, I can’t just get out of retirement," Hiroshi said, "I was hoping you would keep your spot."

"Me?" Bolin said, "oh I appreciate it but I’ll be happy with the Vice Presidency post since Wei decided he is going into journalism. I think the presidency should stay in the family, how about Baatar?"

"He took up the presidency of a company he owns stock in in the Fire Nation," Hiroshi said, "he’s quite happy there. Besides I want someone who’s truly qualified for this job."

"Well," Bolin said, "there’s only one person who can do this job even better than me."

Hiroshi sat back a bit, "Korra."

Bolin nodded.

"After what my daughter did to her she deserves this presidency and much more," Hiroshi said, "unfortunately no one knows where she is."

"I do," Bolin said.

"You think you can convince her to take the job?" Hiroshi said.

Bolin smiled, "I can."

...

Mako smiled as Bolin walked into the hotel. He was dressed in one of his finest suits with a big smile plastered on his face. 

"Brother!" Mako cried pulling him into a firm hug. "I've missed you."

"Me too!" Bolin cried holding him tight. "It's been way too long."

"You look great!" Mako said grinning. "Like you’re ready to watch the Miss World pageant."

"I used to watch every year with Senna before they retired," Bolin said. "I'm really excited to watch it live."

"I'm rooting for Leia of Omashu" Mako said blushing.

Bolin smirked at him. "Ooo, does my brother have a little girlfriend."

"Wha--no! I just..." Mako sighed. "We've been on like two dates."

Bolin laughed and hugged his shoulders. "That's great man!"

"How about you?" Mako said. "Did you ask out that Opal girl yet?"

"I don't wanna be a rebound," Bolin said. "I wanna be sure she really has moved on from that Asami bitch."

"Hmm well, maybe you can be the one who helps her move on." 

"Let's just talk about that later, where’s Korra?" Bolin said, "it’s been six months! I miss my sister!"

"And she misses you," Mako said smiling, "in fact she misses you so much she has a surprise for you."

"Really?" Bolin said excitedly, "oh I can’t wait I miss her so much."

"Hey Bolin."

Bolin turned his head and gasped. "Oh. My. Spirits. Korra? Is that you?"

"I know I barely recognize her," Mako said smiling. 

Korra was walking with her head held high. Her hair was cut evenly right above her shoulders and brushed nicely. She wore a formfitting crisp blue suit that accentuated her body perfectly.

Her braces had been removed and she wore contact lens instead of her old bottle cap glasses. She stood there confidently and smiled a ravishing smile that would have made an army of men and women swoon and fall at her feet.

Everyone that passed by looked at her in awe and the people that knew her looked at her with their jaws dropped, amazed that this woman was the same timid woman they had seen the day before.

"Oh my God," Bolin breathed. "I can't believe it, Korra you look absolutely amazing."

Korra smiled. "Thank you." 

Bolin laughed and pulled her into a tight hug saying, "oh you’re so beautiful. So so beautiful."

"I’ve missed you," Korra said holding him tight.

"I missed you too," Bolin said.

"Come on let’s go to the show," Mako said, "It's starting soon!"

+

"And the winner of Miss World is…" Varrick announced.

Mako crossed his fingers and started bouncing impatiently.

"Leia from Omashu!"

"YES!" Mako cheered as the crowd erupted with loud cheers.

"Alright! Go Mako's girlfriend!" Bolin cheered.

"She isn't my girlfriend!"

"Yet," Korra said with a snort.

"Hey Korra?" Bolin said as people started filing out of the venue.

"Yeah?"

"Now that the pageant is over, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course," Korra said.

"So EcoFashion is becoming independent from EarthFashion at last," Bolin said.

"That’s good news," Korra said smiling.

"Hiroshi Sato offered me the official presidency," Bolin said.

"No way!" Korra cried, "congratulations!"

"I declined."

"What? Why!" Korra cried, "that’s the opportunity of a lifetime! Everything we’ve studied and worked hard for and you’re throwing it away?"

"No of course not, I took the Vice-Presidency," Bolin said, "but I think someone is more qualified for the presidency."

He looked at her pointingly. 

"Me?" Korra said.

"Yes," Bolin said, "I don’t know anyone who can do it better. Hiroshi wants you to do it."

"What about Baatar Beifong?" Korra said.

Bolin shook his head, "Hiroshi wants you. I want you. Please Korra, come back with me and do what you deserve to be doing. You've been away long enough and you aren't the one who should be running away."

Korra smiled and grabbed Bolin's hand, "okay."

"Really?" Bolin squeaked. "I thought it would be harder to convince you."

"I might have already planted some seeds that it was time to go back to Republic City," Mako said with a smile. 

"That's right," Korra said lifting up her chin confidently, "No more running away, I'm going back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ready?


	20. Chapter 20

"You've made incredible progress this past month Asami," Kya said smiling at Asami from across the table. "I am proud of you." 

"I couldn't have done it without you and Tenzin," Asami said. "I never imagined that therapy and meditation could be so effective." 

"That's why this is the best rehab center in Republic City Asami," Kya said smiling. "We are usually extremely selective about who we let in here. We usually treat patients who have gone through traumas or recovering from physical ailments, not recovering drug addicts and alcoholics...but Pema insisted and so did my wife Lin." 

Asami gave her a grateful nod. "I'm surprised Pema forgave me after what I did and even more surprised that Lin Beifong would want to help me after what I did to her niece." 

"Lin has always believed in second chances," Kya said smiling. "And you'll be surprised how much meditation can change a person."

"It's definitely changed me for the better," Asami said. "I really can't thank you enough for what you've done for me." 

"You can show your thanks not by the obscene amount of money your father pays us but by staying sober," Kya said. "Today is the day you go back to work and in the fashion industry drinking and being around drugs is part of it. Just remember that for you..." 

"It's off limits," Asami said pulling out a small red chip from her pocket. "This is my one month chip and I'm gonna honor it." 

"And if you ever feel tempted..." 

"Call my sponsor I know," Asami said. "I just can't believe that person happens to be Bumi." 

"My brother struggled with alcoholism and addiction for a long time," Kya said. "The only reason he stayed at EcoFashion as long as he did before he retired was because he stayed clean. Trust me, he's the best sponsor you could ask for. 12 years sober and still counting." 

"I know," Asami said. "He's such a weirdo, but he helps me." 

"Exactly, and me and Tenzin are here for you too," Kya said. "Even though officially you're done with your rehab, you are always free to come meditate with Tenzin or schedule a therapy session with me." 

"Thank you Kya," Asami said. "I appreciate all that you've done for me." 

"How do you feel about going back to EcoFashion today?" Kya said walking her towards the exit. 

"Nervous but ready," Asami said. "I haven't seen any of them in a whole month since I came here. I don't know how they'll react." 

"Don't worry about how they'll react," Kya said. "Just focus on your work and your recovery." 

"Thank Kya," Asami said hugging her tightly. 

"Good luck Asami."

...

When Asami walked into EcoFashion for the first time since the falling out Kuvira perked up and smiled at her.

"Well look who’s out of rehab!" Kuvira said, "how are you Asami?"

Asami ignored her and walked to the elevator.

"Hey why are you ignoring me?" Kuvira cried following her.

"I don’t talk to people who aren’t my friends," Asami said pressing the call button.

"What? What do you mean? You’re not my friend anymore?" Kuvira said sounding hurt.

Asami turned to look at her with a dead expression on her face. "Friends don’t do what you did to me."

Kuvira remained silent. She felt bad that she hurt Asami, but she did not regret what happened to Korra. She only wished she would have done the damn deed herself.

Asami was glaring at her already knowing what she was thinking. "You’ll always be a bitch," she said stepping into the elevator.

Kuvira scoffed, "ugly people don’t have feelings."

Asami simply hit the button on the elevator and tried to control her anger. Kuvira sat back down in her chair carelessly.

Bolin walked into the reception area looking smug and confident. 

"Hey," Kuvira said carelessly.

"Show a bit of respect for the official president of the new independent EcoFashion," Bolin said grinning.

"What Hiroshi gave you the job?" Kuvira said sarcastically.

"Actually Wei is leaving soon to go into journalism and focus more on his sport hobbies, so he gave me your old job," Bolin said with a smirk.

Kuvira's face reddened with anger but before she could say anything, Bolin motioned dramatically to the doorway. 

"THIS is our new president," Bolin said opening the door and bowing. Korra walked in looking just as gorgeous as the night of the coronation. 

She had arrived from Ba Sing Se two nights ago and had been dreading this moment ever since. She spent hours on the phone talking to Zhu Li about what she could wear for her first day back to the place that had hurt her so deeply. 

She was wearing tight black trousers and a form-fitting light blue button up with a thin black tie. Her hair was loose with a one small strand hanging in between her blue eyes. 

Kuvira's jaw dropped in complete awe, "h-have we met before?"

Korra snorted, "oh yes we have."

The moment Korra spoke Kuvira recognized her, "K-Korra?"

"My first order of business is to make sure she’s working in the mailroom," Korra said, "where no one can see her."

"What!" Kuvira said shooting up out of her chair, "this is an outrage!"

"Either that or you can be a manager at one of the stores," Korra said harshly, walking to the elevator. "One of our stores in the Northern Water Tribe is in need a manager."

Kuvira stammered flabbergasted as she walked right past her confidently towards the elevators. 

"That’s my girl," Bolin hooted following her into the elevator. 

When the elevator dinged and they walked out everybody’s eyes were on Korra. No one seemed to recognize her. Opal, Wei, Wing, and Huan just watched in awe as she passed by not recognizing her.

Korra smiled confidently. 

Suddenly someone crashed right into her and a bunch of papers flew into the air. Korra recognized the silky raven locks immediately even though she was bending down to pick up the papers saying, "sorry, I’m sorry!" 

She looked completely flustered and not at all the same woman she had left all those months ago.

Korra didn’t speak she just watched Asami scrambled to get all her papers. Bolin held his breath, waiting. Opal, Wei, Wing, and Huan just watched the pitiful scene with sympathy.

Finally Asami looked up at Korra, "I’m very sorry ma’am." She turned to leave but doubled back and looked at Korra again. Her eyes locked with Korra's, she knew those expressive eyes anywhere. Her eyes reddened with tears and her lip trembled, "Korra?"

"Whhhaaattt!! Korra???" Wei screeched.

"Oh my God I didn’t even recognize you!" Wing said.

"You look amazing!" Huan cried as the three brothers surrounded Korra and gave her welcoming hugs. 

Opal said nothing, she looked like she was about to cry. She had worked restlessly for months to get Asami to give her a look at least similar to the one she was giving Korra at this moment. After months apart, Korra simply walks into a room and Asami turns to pudding. She turned on her heel and stormed into her office.

Bolin noticed her even though no one else did and followed her into the office. "You alright?" 

Opal was sitting at her desk crying into her arms. She lifted her head and looked at Bolin with tears rolling down her cheeks. "You care?"

"Of course I do," Bolin said. "Always have."

Opal scoffed. "I find that hard to believe."

"I know Asami hurt you badly," Bolin said. "She made you think that no one cares about you and that's just wrong. Your family cares. I care."

"Why?" Opal said looking impassioned into Bolin's eyes. "I don't deserve your sympathy. I always treated Korra like crap." 

"You have changed a lot these last few months," Bolin said. "Maybe you and Korra can find a way to become friends."

"Friends?" Opal scoffed. "I bullied her relentlessly and she slept with my fiancé." 

Bolin chuckled. "Okay so maybe not. But maybe you and I could be friends."

Opal looked at him carefully. "Why would you wanna be my friend?" 

"Because I like you," Bolin said. "I've liked you for a long time." 

Opal's eyes were wide and scared. 

"Hey it's alright," Bolin said smiling. "I'm not afraid of the friendzone ya know. I am happy to just be your friend, and if one day you decide that maybe you wanna give me a chance, I'll take it." 

Opal gave him a sad smile. "Thank you Bolin." 

Bolin extended a hand to her. "Friends?" 

Opal shook it firmly blushing slightly, "friends." 

Outside the office the brothers were still making a big commotion around Korra, talking about her new look and trying to get updates about her life over the past five months. 

Korra was only half-listening because she was too busy staring intently at Asami, trying to see if the change that she saw in her eyes was real or not. Asami lowered her gaze sadly, "I’m sorry."

At her words, the brothers stopped their chatter, looked at each other then scampered away leaving the two of them alone.

Korra was tempted to scoff aloud but she remained silent.

"I don’t have the right to even look at you," Asami said, "or to even speak to you. It will not happen again boss."

Asami turned to walk away and Korra said, "what you’re not gonna say anything about my new look? Is it to your high standards?"

Huan who was listening from around the corner with Wei and Wing flinched slightly. He was the only one who truly knew what Asami felt for Korra, those words must have been like knives.

Asami glanced over her shoulder and simply said, "no."

"No?" Korra said incredulously.

A solitary tear escaped Asami's eye and rolled down her cheek as she said, "you were perfect the way you were before."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reunited!


	21. Chapter 21

The shareholders gathered around the table and watched Korra as she settled into her new president’s chair. Bolin was at her side in the Vice President’s chair smiling proudly.

Hiroshi was still unable to speak, he couldn’t believe this was the same poor young woman who left here crying in despair. He kept glancing over at Asami who didn’t dare lift her gaze to look at Korra. She looked so broken and defeated.

Korra stole subtle glances at her really wondering if this was really the same Asami she left months ago. Has that confident womanizer who dominated any woman or man that crossed her path really been reduced to a self-loathing, insecure girl?

"Asami," Hiroshi said softly having noticed the looks Korra was giving Asami but remaining silent about it, "why don’t you present your idea."

Everyone’s eyes shifted toward Asami who stood up nervously. Shyly she handed everyone a small folder then cleared her throat.

"For years EcoFashion has focused on pleasing the rich society and dressed beautiful women with perfect bodies, and it has worked for us," Asami said, "but there’s another world. This new line I'm proposing is called ‘Reality.’ 

"I have lived in this world of glamour and fame for so long, ignoring everyone and everything around me. I couldn’t see past my own ass and I missed so much true beauty because they didn’t reach up to this stupid, fake high standard." 

Asami's eyes locked with Korra's as she continued, "someone has shown me reality and I didn’t wanna accept it. Because of that I lost everything. But now I have learned and seen the truth. I see regular women looking at EcoFashion clothes and wishing they could be skinny enough, or tall enough, or short enough, or pretty enough to wear one of our dresses.

"Our company has neglected all the real people just like I have, and just like I have, I think it should change. Why can’t regular women wear our clothes too? Why do all our models have to have the perfect figure and face? Why can’t we get a chubbier girl to model a dress? What about a short one? Of course our original models can model some things too to please our regular clientele.

"With my campaign I am expanding EcoFashion to new heights, one that says were not just about prestige and fame, we’re real people too and everybody, EVERYBODY, is beautiful." 

Asami let out a breath and tried to control the tears she felt slipping out of the corners of her eyes but there was already a stream slipping down her cheeks.

Korra was stunned to complete silence. Who the hell was this woman standing in front of her? It certainly wasn't the Asami Sato who strutted around this building with confidence and had the temper of a bull. Huan was beaming at Asami, he had been helping Asami throughout her whole ordeal and had been the one to call Hiroshi that night when Asami left his house too drunk to function.

Wing and Wei had been the ones to go the hardest on Asami for the horrible things she did to both Korra and their sister, but now they were the first ones to stand up and clap loudly. Huan followed quickly trying to hide his tears of joy. Opal looked at her brothers in surprise but then smiled slightly and stood to join in the clapping.

Hiroshi and Suyin stood up next. Suyin had stayed away from company affairs out of sheer anger and she was even mad at Hiroshi for forgiving Asami for what she did, but now she was crying and clapping in support.

Bolin was a bit reluctant to join in but after seeing the pure raw emotion in Asami's eyes he saw that she had spoken from the heart. He stood up and joined the clapping.

Korra reigned her own tears and made sure to remain seated. In a detached voice she said, "very nice presentation Asami. I think it’s absolutely brilliant."

"Alright let’s talk game plan," Bolin said motioning for everyone to take their seats. Asami smiled excitedly and sat back down. Her heart was pounding hard she thought for sure Korra would deny her plan, she couldn't help but beam with joy when the love her life accepted the plan. Hiroshi grinned, it was the first time he’d seen Asami that happy in months.

"Let’s talk financially first," Korra said, "we’re expecting this campaign to succeed beyond anything ever done before, so we don’t want to cut down on production, quality, or design. The same budget used in previous successful shows will be our budget for this one."

"I’m calculating double the profit then our last successful show which brought us to 11 mil," Bolin said.

Hiroshi was stunned, "22 mil? Seriously? That’s a record in EcoFashion history!"

Asami raised her hand timidly. Korra could have laughed, the old Asami definitely wouldn’t have raised her hand. "Yes Asami," Korra said.

"If we up the advertising we can raise the profit by 59 percent," Asami said.

"I can rent out more billboards, make seven different commercials instead of our regular four, and I can put us on the cover and front page of 21 different magazines and newspapers," Opal said, "I’ve been having dealings with Rep Network since I’ll be working there at the end of the year and they would televise our event live."

"Wow, Rep Network is huge!" Hiroshi exclaimed, "this will definitely be the event of the year, but Opal, you’ll be leaving us too?"

Opal glanced at Korra then at Asami then nodded her head, "I’ve had my run now it’s time to leave my family’s company in the hands of someone else. I know you’ll find a replacement soon."

"You’re really good at your job," Korra said, "wish you would reconsider."

Opal looked at her sadly for a moment then muttered, "the decision is made."

Asami frowned apologetically at her but Opal made no movement of forgiveness. Huan cleared his throat to ease the tension then said, "all the personnel is set and ready to work, our designer is already designing the campaign."

"Great, so what do we need?" Korra said.

"We need the fabric," Bolin said, "normally I meet with our regular provider every 3 months but since we’re having a late start our regulars are on business in the Southern Water Tribe."

"So we’ll have to go to the Southern Water Tribe," Korra said nodding at her assistant who started searching through her schedule.

"I say we kill two birds with one stone," Asami said softly, "we always get the Republic City Press involved in our shows but since we’re being televised why don’t we get the Water Tribe Press involved as well? This line of dresses will appeal really well with Water Tribe women."

"That’s a great idea," Bolin said.

"The thing is I get the Republic City Press involved because my friend works there," Opal said, "the Water Tribe Press won’t touch our event unless you know someone who can get them really interested."

"I know someone in the Water Tribe Press, he’s one of the main reporters," Asami said.

"Then it’s set, Asami and Korra you go to the Southern Water Tribe," Huan said quickly, "Asami you’ll work with the Water Tribe Press and Korra you’ll work with on getting the fabric."

Korra tensed up and Bolin spoke, "maybe I should deal with the fabric."

Hiroshi caught on to what Huan was doing and spoke up, "I think it’s important for our providers to get to know our new President. They know and trust you already Bolin, but if we’re gonna be dealing with them in future shows I think they need to know and trust Korra."

Asami gulped and looked down not daring to glance at Korra. Korra herself was tense and starting to sweat. Bolin had tried to get her out of this but Huan and Hiroshi had made it impossible.

Asami tried to control her breathing, she would be alone in the Southern Water Tribe with Korra! Would she ignore her? Would she want to talk about the horrible thing she did to her? Would she just punch her in the face as she deserved?

Korra sighed deeply and said, "fine when do we leave?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how excited you guys are for updates, it inspires me to post faster!


	22. Chapter 22

Opal walked into the office with a folder in her hand. She walked to Korra's desk and handed it to her.

"This is the contract for the Water Tribe reporters?" Korra asked.

Opal nodded, "yes."

"Thank you," Korra said, "I’ll be calling from the meeting so you can talk with Asami's reporter friend."

Opal nodded, then turned on her heel to leave. She was about to walk out when she stopped. 

Korra looked at her, waiting for her to speak.

"She’s been a mess since you left ya know."

Korra sighed deeply. There were so many ideas and emotions swirling through her body she didn’t know what to do. And to top it off anytime she was around Asami she felt a deep need for her. Her cock would twitch and get hard before she could stop it. It was something she couldn’t control.

What if what Huan said about Asami really being in love her was true? What if she walked out on the love of her life without giving her a chance to even explain herself?

"She lost everything," Opal continued, "her savings and investments all gone because she had to buy more alcohol and more drugs."

"Drugs and alcohol?" Korra said in surprise.

"Hiroshi got a call from my brother Huan a while back," Opal said, "he told him that Asami had stormed out of his house really messed up and that he was scared."

"Messed up?" Korra said gulping. "Like on drugs?" Why would she do that to herself?

"I'm not sure what she drank or took, maybe she did both, but in any case Hiroshi found her in an alley not too far from Huan's place," Opal said, "barely alive."

Korra gulped.

"She’s been working really hard in rehab and this campaign," Opal said, "don’t ruin it."

"What?" Korra scoffed.

"You’re the reason she hit rock bottom Korra, are you really so dense to not see how much she loves you?" Opal said, "as much as I resent you and it hurts me that I love someone who can never love me back that’s just...reality."

Korra could only blink not knowing what to say.

"You may be all glossed up now but you’re still the same little naive girl," Opal said.

"Naive maybe," Korra said, "But I want you to know that I was never ugly."

Opal turned around to face her with an eyebrow raised.

Korra stood up confidently, "I let my friends talk me into giving me this make over because I wanted to feel good about myself. And when they were done I realized that those girls didn’t change anything but clothes and hair. I can wear glasses and still be pretty. I can have retainers and still be pretty. I didn’t change my face or my body. This is who I am. This is the girl that was hidden underneath all those mix-matched ugly clothes and bottle cap glasses."

Korra had tears in her eyes. She didn’t know what was it in her that snapped, but she couldn’t stop herself. And the words she proclaimed weren’t just things Mako or Bolin or anyone else said to her, they were things she truly believed with all her heart.

Opal was just standing there in complete shock. The old Korra would have let her just walk all over her, but she was quickly realizing this wasn’t the same person. Or was it? Was this the true Korra that was hidden away by her own shyness and insecurities?

She felt tears rushing to her eyes, the blood rushing to her face, and a wave of emotions rushing through her body. She felt bad. Why did she care for what Korra said? Why was the guilt gnawing at her stomach and eating her alive?

…Because it was true. Every single word. Korra really WAS beautiful and Opal was one of the people that made her feel like she wasn't. The emotion and guilt was overwhelming and Opal turned on her heel and ran out of the office.

Korra frowned. She didn’t mean to hurt her, she just needed to say that. She had to apologize.

"Korra."

Korra turned and saw Bolin coming in through the conference room.

"Hey, I got the plane tickets," Bolin said, "it was very hard to find because it’s close to the Festival. Water Tribe flights and hotels are incredibly packed."

Korra took the print outs from Bolin and read them through. "I’m sitting next to Asami?"

"It was cheaper to get them in a bundle," Bolin said with a shrug.

Korra sighed. She couldn’t sit that close to Asami, she still had so many conflicting emotions. Part of her wanted to talk to Asami, ask her why she did what she did and actually yell at her for doing it. Another part of her just wanted to forget about Asami and move on, maybe even try to date other people. But the biggest part of her wanted to forget all about the past and start over. Just kiss Asami over and over again until all their problems went away. Could she really handle sitting next to her for several hours on a plane?

"You leave tomorrow morning," Bolin said handing her some forms, "those are the fabric contracts the company has to sign."

"Okay, I should go home and pack then," Korra said. "Where’s the hotel info?"

Bolin sighed and hesitated slightly. "Well like I said all the hotels are booked because of the Festival, I was only able to find one available room. You and Asami will have to share."

Korra's head dropped, "Spirits Bolin."

Bolin sighed and hesitated.

"Bolin I mean I know we haven’t talked like we used to where I would tell you all my feelings and thoughts but you know my feelings for Asami haven’t changed, how can you possibly expect to share a room with her?"

Bolin sighed, "I’m sorry Korra but it was the only option. Oh and by the way…um it only has one bed."

Oh spirits she was gonna die. Plain and simple she was gonna die.

"I know you have your doubts but I really think Asami has changed," Bolin said suddenly.

Korra shot him a look, "a few months ago you were so sure Asami was a monster and now you’re telling me she isn't? Are you telling me she DIDN’T seduce me to save her company?"

"No I’m not saying that," Bolin said, "but I am saying that maybe, just maybe we can give a bit of merit to what Huan said."

‘Did he read my mind or something?’ Korra thought, ‘how did he know that that’s all I’ve been thinking about ever since I saw Asami again?’

"Just sayin,’" Bolin said with a shrug, "anyways you should go pack."

Bolin walked out of the office and back towards his own. When he walked in he saw Wing, Wei, and Huan sitting on his desk impatiently.

Huan shot up once Bolin walked in, "soooo? What happened? Did she buy it?"

"You’re lucky it’s close to Festival or she would have never believed that there isn’t another room available in the whole Southern Water Tribe!" Bolin sighed.

"Great! We’ll just let everything take it’s natural course from now on," Wei said excitedly.

Bolin took a deep breath, "this is just weird guys. I mean we were the ones that worked together to break them up and now we’re trying to hook them up again?"

"Look man," Wing said standing up, "I know you resented Asami for a long time, but you saw it yourself. The way Asami has changed so completely. She treats everyone with absolute respect and you see the way she looks at Korra. It’s a look of complete admiration and love, you can’t deny it."

"I opened my home to her when she lost everything and I saw her suffering," Huan said, "at night she would sleep hugging her little notebook and muttering Korra's name."

"And if I wouldn’t have heard Asami's presentation and saw the way she looked at Korra I would have never believed it," Wei said, "I should have investigated it more before taking action."

Huan rubbed Wei's shoulder, "it’s too late to feel guilty about we did brother. The only thing we can do is try to undo the damage we’ve done."

"And never, EVER, meddle again," Wing said.

"I just want Korra to be happy," Bolin sighed.

Wing draped his arm across Bolin's shoulders and said, "and I think Asami can make her happy." 

"No," Huan said, "I know she can."

+

Asami opened her notebook to the final page. The entire thing was completely full. She had written about what Kuvira influenced her to do and her emotions throughout the past year of her life. That notebook was the best therapist. And filling out the last page would be her graduation.

She would be able to move on with her life. Maybe she would fight to win Korra back or just leave very far away and try to find love again. She grabbed a pen from Opal desk and started writing.

‘Opal has been so great to let me borrow her office for the duration of this campaign but I still can’t help feeling bad. I dragged her along for two years, pretending to love her and I was willing to even marry her.

‘But something happened. Something changed. I found love. Albeit in a very bad way, but I found it nonetheless. I swear sometimes I wanna kill Kuvira for what she influenced me to do, but the truth is it’s just as much my fault as it is hers. I’m the one that didn’t trust Korra and I’m the one that agreed to be part of Kuvira's plan.

‘I don’t even deserve Korra's love because the way I got it was a lie. That doesn’t mean I love her any less. Everyday of that horror I was doing, I was falling more and more in love with Korra. I started to like those bottle cap glasses, and I started to think that her mix-matched clothes were adorable.

‘I didn’t understand it back then, but now I know that it was because I started to see the true Korra. The one on the inside. I saw her kind soul and her heart of gold. Kuvira told me I was crazy for even thinking I love her, but she was wrong.

‘In fact I should have loved her right from the start. I shouldn’t have had to trick her to see what an amazing and beautiful person she is. And I should say sorry. I should tell her that I wish I never listened to Kuvira. But I don’t want that. I’m not sorry, because the time I spent in her arms was the best time of my life. So instead I’ll tell her I love her.’

Asami closed the notebook with a satisfied smile. It felt good to release all those emotions that she was too scared to say aloud.

The office door opened and Opal walked in crying. Asami stood up with a worried expression, "Opal are you okay?"

Opal wiped her tears and nodded, "yeah I’m fine."

"Then why are you crying?" Asami said walking around the desk.

Opal shook her head, "it’s nothing my contact lens are just bothering me."

"Are you sure?" Asami said.

"Yeah, I’m fine thank you," Opal said with a small nod, "you should get going I bet you’ll be leaving to the Southern Water Tribe tomorrow morning."

"Right, I’ll go see Bolin to get all the info," Asami said, "I’ll see you in a week."

"Have a good trip," Opal said with a smile as Asami left the office.

Fresh tears rushed to her eyes and Opal wiped them away. She walked to her desk and sat down with a heavy sigh. There was a knock at the door and Opal looked up. She noticed that Asami's notebook was on the desk. ‘Oh she must have come back for it,’ Opal thought.

"Come in," she called out.

The door opened and Korra stepped in cautiously. Opal looked surprised.

"Korra what are you doing here?" Opal said.

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said in my office," Korra said, "I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings."

Opal scoffed, "YOU are apologizing to ME? I’ve said and done horrible things to you and you’re actually apologizing to me?"

Korra shrugged, "I did sleep with your fiancé though and I hurt your feelings just now. I don’t like that I lost control like that."

"Lost control?" Opal said shaking her head, "you were telling the truth that’s hardly losing control. You were right, you were never ugly and I was wrong to make you feel ugly. I am truly sorry Korra."

Korra remained silent.

Opal's eyes shifted to the notebook then back to Korra. "I think it’s time for me to do something unselfish. Do something that will make someone else happy."

She grabbed the notebook and handed it to Korra. "What’s this?" Korra asked.

"Don’t question it, just read it," Opal said, "read the entire thing tonight before you get on that plane tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now next chapter is when it gets REAL but I had to have this resolution with Opal's character which didn't really happen in the show this is based on. In the original, Opal's character Marcela never really made up with Korra's character Betty even though she turned kinder and regretted her actions, I wanted to make that better here before getting to the nitty gritty.


	23. Chapter 23

‘Today I’ve lost the last of my savings. I’ve been trying a few things here and there but I finally found the thing that really numbs the pain. The thing that makes me forget about the horrible thing I did to the only woman I’ve ever loved.

‘Weed, cocaine, and alcohol don’t do the trick, so I’ve chosen heroin. Unfortunately that’s the most expensive drug. I had to pay the dealer with my last check and now I’m definitely screwed.

‘Kuvira offered me her home and even money to buy more drugs but I’m not taking anything from that controlling bitch. She’s the one that got me here in the first place.

‘My high is starting to wear off…no! Now I’m gonna think about her and feel all the pain! I don’t wanna feel! I don’t wanna feel.

‘Who am I kidding? No matter how many drugs I do I’ll never be able to get her out of my mind. Korra is ingrained in my heart and soul.

‘I know Kuvira leaves me messages saying that I wouldn’t have fallen for Korra if I hadn’t gone along with her little game but I don’t think that’s true. I think I would have fallen for her anyways because I saw who she really was right from the start.

‘Oh I miss her eyes the most. Sounds crazy huh? You’d think I would miss her soft lips, or her surprisingly talented tongue, or her amazing, muscular body, or that perfect cock.

'And I do miss those things too, but I’d be satisfied to just look into her eyes if I didn’t have those other things again. They’re so gorgeous and expressive, it’s like I can look into her soul.

‘And her soul is beautiful. So beautiful I get lost. No model can ever compare in beauty. God I love her so much. My drugs are wearing out, oh God how could I hurt her the way I did. I don’t deserve to live. I don’t deserve to live.

‘Oh God I need more drugs! I NEED MORE DRUGS!’

Korra had read the entire notebook three times. She couldn’t even focus enough to pack. It was so…she couldn’t even explain it. She read through the notebook over and over again crying her eyes out and not quite believing it. She searched for her old checks to confirm the handwriting and there was no doubt about it. This was written by Asami and the majority of the pages were crusted with dried tears, and they weren’t Korra's.

When she did finally get around to packing she thought about this particular page that she had just read. It had such an impact. Maybe because it was the day before Asami was found in an alleyway nearly dead. Maybe it was because the handwriting was so shaky and messy, an indication of drug influence. Or maybe it was because of the pure raw emotion.

Either way Korra made her decision. She didn’t need any other confirmation. She knew what she had to do.

Her laptop binged as she finished packing the last of her suitcases. It was nearly five in the morning and she hadn’t slept at all because of the notebook. The plane left at noon so she would be able to sleep until 9am max. Knowing that Korra rushed to her laptop, anxious to finish this order of business.

She opened the chat and read the response.

BB: this is the approximate amount of gain in EarthFashion?

KA: you read the entire balance you know as well as I do that that’s the worst case scenario amount, we will most likely double it.

BB: double? That’s very impressive, however, you were very, very good at masking the numbers

KA: true but you can confirm with Hiroshi couldn’t you?

BB: already did, and checked the professional stocks. Your numbers are legit

KA: I know you’re trying to expand your Fire Nation company, those shares would make it possible

BB: my accountants agree. So how do we go about taking those shares without approval of the owner?

KA: simple, fraud crimes against the company

BB: well she definitely did that, but couldn’t she try to take you and Asami with her?

KA: Do you really think Kuvira can outsmart us?

BB: hah please

KA: plus you’re Baatar Beifong one of the most powerful business men in the world. If you say Kuvira worked alone no one is gonna argue with you

BB: so this is your revenge huh? Take all her shares out from under her and leave her on the streets?

KA: do you care?

BB: I live for things like this. At this time tomorrow Kuvira will be royally screwed over

KA: I’m counting on it, now if you’ll excuse me I have a very important trip tomorrow

BB: I’ll call you when the deed is done

There was no need for formalities after that. She and Baatar were not friends or anything because of this situation, they both simply had a common goal. Korra shut off her laptop without goodbyes and shuffled off to bed. She needed the rest. The trip to the Southern Water Tribe was going to change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The journal! And yeah I know it's very unlikely someone on Heroin could actually write but hey, it's fiction. Almost done! I keep dragging you along haha sorry next chapter won't disappoint


	24. Chapter 24

Bolin walked into EcoFashion confidently with Suyin Beifong by his side. 

Opal, Wei, Wing, and Huan were standing by the elevator and looked at them in surprise. 

"Mom what are you doing here?" Opal said. 

"Wing, Wei, please bring Kuvira here," Suyin called out. 

The twins looked at each other confused then walked towards the mail room. Huan approached them along with Opal saying, "Bolin, mom, what's happening?" 

"You'll see in a bit," Bolin said grinning. "Baatar and Korra made some arrangements that I think you guys would like to see." 

Lin stepped into the building clad in her police uniform and greeted Suyin with a side hug. 

"Aunt Lin!" Opal said in surprise. "What are you doing here?" 

"Why are you bringing me here?" Kuvira grumbled as Wei and Wing brought her to the reception desk. 

"Kuvira Zaofu," Lin said pulling out her handcuffs. "You are under arrest for Fraud and Extortion." 

"Arrest? What?" Kuvira cried as Lin restrained her. 

"Baatar gathered all the evidence," Suyin said. "It shows proof beyond a doubt that you falsified numbers, created a false company, and acted entirely...ALONE." 

"Alone?" Kuvira cried. "But I didn't!" 

"Well there's no evidence of that kid so you're looking at many many years in prison," Lin said. 

"According to the guidelines of the company," Bolin said. "Because of your illegal activites against this company your shares will be revoked from you and no link or connection to this company ever again." 

"In fact," Suyin said, "I will be gifting your shares to Bolin. He is the one who saved us from the mess that YOU put us in." 

"Really?" Bolin said.

"You deserve it," Suyin said smiling at him. "Lin, take this trash out of my company!" 

"Hey hey no! You can't do this!" Kuvira screeched. "I have the right to a lawyer! I didn't act alone! If I'm gonna be punished everyone involved should too!" 

Lin dragged her out of the building regardless of her kicking and screaming and Suyin scoffed. "Don't worry Bolin, Baatar took care of everything, everything is linked to her and only her. I am angry as hell at Asami for what she did but she at least shows remorse and is trying to remedy the damage she has caused." 

"This is the start of a new age for EcoFashion and I'm glad we can be a team now," Bolin said smiling and shaking her hand. 

Suyin grinned. "Welcome aboard Bolin." 

"Mom that was awesome!" Wei cried hugging her. 

"Did you see Kuvira's face?" Wing cried laughing. "Priceless." 

"I should have filmed it," Huan said as the three of them guided their mother to the elevator. 

After they left Opal looked at Bolin and gave him a small smile. "That was really awesome what you did Bolin."

Bolin puffed out his chest. "Yeah? You think?" 

"Booting Kuvira out of the company is something we all wanted to do but knew we couldn't without also destroying Asami," Opal said. "I'll have to thank my brother for doing that. I know he hates Asami." 

"He did it for Korra actually," Bolin said. "She sold him EarthFashion to run as his own for a very nice deal and being the business man he is, he was happy to help Korra with the whole cover up." 

"I figured he wouldn't do it for Asami," Opal said laughing softly. "I don't think he will ever forgive her." 

"You know there was a time I thought I wouldn't forgive her either," Bolin said. "But people change." 

"I forgave her long ago," Opal said. "My problem was letting her go." 

Bolin nodded sadly. "I get that. And did you? Let her go?"

"Yes. You know I think I really truly loved Asami once, but at some point it stopped being love and turned into obsession," Opal said. "It turned me into a toxic person and I realized that holding onto this false idea of who I wanted Asami to be was just keeping that toxicity within me. So I let her go. I let her go by giving Korra Asami's personal journal where she says how she truly feels about her." 

Bolin's eyes widened. "No way! You really did that?" 

Opal smiled and nodded. "I have a feeling they're gonna come back from their trip more united than ever." 

Bolin laughed. "I hope so! Me and your brothers plotted everything out so they would be together a lot." 

Opal snorted. "You get along way too well with my brothers Bolin." 

"Is that really a bad thing?" Bolin grinned charmingly at her. 

"No I guess not," Opal smiled shyly. 

"So you let go," Bolin said. "What now?" 

Opal sighed. "Pursue other goals, be my own person separate from Asami...move on." 

"Well you got a friend for the journey," Bolin said extending a hand to her. 

Opal smiled and shook it. "You know Bolin, I like you too." 

Bolin's eyes brightened. "You do." 

Opal blushed. "I do, but I need time and I need to take things slow. I need to heal and make sure I won't be broken again." 

"I'll wait for you forever Opal," Bolin said taking her hands. "I'll be with you every step of the way."

...

The first two hours of the flight were absolute torture. Even in the larger seats of business class, Korra and Asami were sitting in close proximity. Asami was melting in Korra's scent, wanting to rip that fancy suit right off her sexy body and ride her right here and now on a crowded plane until Korra exploded within her. 

Korra, for her part, seemed to be gathering her thoughts so Asami didn't even try to speak to her. What would she say anyways? 

It was in their fourth hour of flight that Korra finally spoke to her. She reached into her duffel bag and handed Asami her blue journal. 

Asami took the journal and looked down at it with wide eyes. 

"I know it's your private journal," Korra said. "I'm sorry for invading your privacy." 

Asami couldn't bear to look at her. She kept her eyes locked onto the journal on her lap and felt the tears sliding down her cheeks. All of a sudden she really wanted a drink. "Y-you...you read it?" 

"Opal told me to," Korra said. "I, uh, I didn't know you struggled so much." 

"Nothing less than what I deserved." 

"No," Korra looked at her firmly. "You didn't deserve that. No one deserves that Asami." 

Asami didn't know what to say. 

"I'm glad you're sober now," Korra said softly. 

Asami burst into sobs. She was getting sympathy from the person she hurt the most and she didn't know if she deserved that kind of kindness. 

Korra linked their fingers together and Asami gasped. She looked down at their hands then up at Korra's face. 

"I forgive you Asami," Korra said softly. 

"Y-you do?" 

Korra squeezed her hand tightly and said, "Yes, I do." They remained there in silence, holding hands until the plane landed in the Southern Water Tribe. 

...

They settled into their hotel by nightfall. Their room was spacious but the bed took up most of the space. 

"So," Asami said nervously as Korra walked out of the bathroom in a lose tank top and sweat pants. She gulped and tried not to stare at Korra's biceps that drove her crazy. "Tomorrow I have my first meeting with Water Tribe Press. I'll probably be busy all day." 

"That's great," Korra said. "I set up a meeting the day after tomorrow for the fabrics, so tomorrow I'm spending the day with my parents." 

Asami looked at her surprise. "Your parents live here?" 

"They retired her a few years back," Korra said. "They were born and raised here and then moved to Republic City where they had me." 

Asami smiled at her. "Well I'm very glad you'll get to see you parents."

"I've missed them," Korra said climbing into the bed and settling in. 

Asami shifted nervously. "I'll uh sleep on the floor." 

"No," Korra said. "It's okay, just share the bed with me Asami, it's no big deal." 

"A-are you sure?" 

Korra flipped open the blanket on the other side of the bed and smiled. "Just get in here," Korra said. 

Asami looked insecure as she climbed in the bed beside Korra. 

"You used to be confident before." 

Asami sighed as she settled into the bed and turned off the lamp. "Yeah. I used to be." 

"I think you can be again." 

"Without my dignity? Or my status? Or the respect of everyone around me? Or...you." 

Korra looked at her intensely in the darkness. "You don't need me for that. Asami, you are just lost now. I was lost too. You can find that confident woman you once were all on your own, you don't need me or anyone else to do that." 

Asami sagged into the mattress in disappointment. She had allowed herself to feel hopeful that Korra had forgiven her and taken her hand but the truth was that Korra didn't want her like that anymore. She moved on. 

A strong hand on her shoulder pulled Asami so that she was turned towards Korra but before she could question it she felt soft lips pressing against hers. 

It was a gentle brush that was short and left Asami burning and wanting more. Korra pulled back with a shy smile then turned and faced away from her saying, "good night Asami." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep dragging it on but the moment you've been waiting for is coming up next!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had mercy

"What does it mean? What does it mean?" Asami hissed over the phone. She was in the bathroom in their hotel room and she was sweating bullets.

"Calm down Asami," Huan soothed over the phone. "Tell me everything. So she read your journal because Opal gave it to her?"

"Yes, and I thought for sure she would think I’m worthless," Asami said.

"But she didn’t."

"No, she forgave me and held my hand on the plane, and then said I can find that confident woman I lost and that I didn’t need her to do it."

Huan's voice sounded worried, "does that mean she’s not willing to give you another chance?"

"That’s what I thought," Asami said, "but then she kissed me."

"She kissed you?"

"Yes, it was so soft and gentle," Asami said, "it was just a slow little peck and then she turned around and went to sleep."

"Oh Asami…" Huan started.

"What if it was a goodbye kiss? What if that’s her way of breaking up with me for good! I’ve tasted her again and now I’m burning alive!"

"Asami relax!" Huan cried, "stop being so damn insecure. I think that kiss was a good thing."

"You think?"

"Asami, that kiss was a symbol," Huan said, "that she has forgiven you for what happened and she still loves you."

"Think she’ll take me back?" Asami said.

"Why are you asking me?"

Asami sighed and smiled, "thanks Huan you’ve been a true friend."

"You don’t have to thank me now go get your woman."

"Bye," Asami said before hanging up. She turned around and faced the bathroom door. What would she say? 

'Hey Korra are you willing to start over with me?’

Corny.

‘Korra your eyes are more beautiful than the stars and the moon in the universe.’

Really Asami?

‘Would you be my girlfriend?’

Oh man I might as well start singing a love ballad.

‘Will you go out with me?’

What am I a guy!?

A knock on the door startled Asami out of her thoughts and she squeaked, "coming!"

"Alright, just making sure you’re okay," Korra said from the other side, "I know you had meetings all day."

"Yes, it all went well," Asami took a deep breath then walked forward. She stepped out of the bathroom and into the room nervously. "Water Tribe Press is really interested in our line." 

Korra moved to the couch and started going through one of her bags. "I had a good day too. I really missed my mom's cooking." 

Asami nervously walked to her and stopped in front of her. Korra looked up at her and smiled. 

Asami nearly swooned.

"You okay?"

"I-I just w-wanted to…" Asami stammered. Korra waited patiently. Suddenly Asami whirled on her feet and pointed out through the window, "nice view huh?"

Korra cocked an eyebrow and stood up. "Is that what you really wanted to say?"

Asami sighed deeply but didn’t turn around. She continued looking out the window because she felt braver when she did. "I wanna be with you."

It was barely a whisper and Korra had to step closer to hear her. "What?"

Asami closed her eyes in a silent prayer and said, "I wanna be with you Korra. I want a second chance. I want a real relationship."

There was silence.

‘Oh God she’s gonna say no,’ Asami screamed in her mind, ‘she’s gonna say no! Oh God I’m so stupid for asking!’

Asami nearly gasped when Korra's arms wrapped around her waist. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she felt Korra's body press against her back and her soft lips kissing the back of her neck.

"Korra," Asami breathed.

"Yes Asami," Korra said, "I want us to be together. I want us to start over. It will take time, it's hard for me to trust you again and let down my guard."

"I will spend the rest of my life trying to gain your trust again," Asami breathed. "I will never hurt you again Korra." 

"You promise?"

"I promise Korra." Asami turned in her arms and whispered, "I love you."

Korra moaned as Asami's arms wrapped around her neck and their lips met. The passion ripped through them like a wildfire spreading through their bodies and they stumbled back making Asami's back hit the window.

Asami moaned as Korra's tongue slipped into her mouth and rolled around her tongue. She gripped the curtains and yanked them shut right as Korra was pulling her towards the bed.

Everything turned into a fury. Moaning and stumbling ensued as Korra and Asami fell onto the bed heavily. Asami, being on top, dominated the movements, grinding her hips sexily into Korra's hips, moaning when she felt her hard erection pressing against her.

There was only one lamp on so the room was dim, but Korra and Asami didn’t care. Their need for each other was much too great.

Korra's arms slipped under Asami's top and she moaned when she felt the creamy flesh she hadn’t felt in nearly a year.

Asami's hands were shaking as she unbuttoned Korra's shirt desperately. Korra arched up at the same time as Asami sat up to lift off her shirt. Asami flung her button up shirt to the side and sat up fully with Asami straddling her.

They were perfectly in sync with every single movement. Asami leaned down and captured Korra's lips in another fiery kiss as the shorter woman's hands roamed over her back and gently unhooked the bra.

Asami's hands did the same with Korra's bra and then she flung the garment away.

"Spirits I’ve missed you," Korra moaned.

"You’re so beautiful," Asami whispered. Her head fell back and her back arched as Korra leaned forward and gently ran her tongue over Asami's nipple. 

The nub hardened almost instantly and Asami's body started trembling with desire.

Korra's hand massaged the other breast and her tongue rolled around the nipple and sucked it into her mouth.

"Ahh," Asami breathed running her nails down Korra's shoulders.

With a single movement Korra quickly flipped them over, laying Asami down on her back. Asami moaned and arched her back in desire. Her body was trembling out of control and her breathing was harsh and heavy.

"Breathe," Korra whispered gently kissing Asami's throat.

"Ahh Korra!" Asami moaned baring her throat to her.

Korra moaned and licked up Asami's throat to her ear. She sucked the lobe into her mouth then slipped her tongue into the ear.

"Ohh."

Korra moved back down to Asami's throat and gently sucked on the pulse point.

"Mm Korra," Asami moaned.

She started a trail of kisses, gently licking and kissing her way down Asami's body, making sure to give each nipple some attention. When she reached Asami's navel she dipped her tongue in and swirled it around.

She heard desperation in Asami's breaths and felt her hands gripping her hair. Korra felt a gentle push and heard the soft plea, "please, please."

Asami was ready to explode and Korra could no longer bear to torture her. She moved down and licked up Asami's slit. The taste was as heavenly as she remembered and Asami cried out in need.

Korra moaned and started licking slowly up and down. She zoned in on the clit and started flicking it again and again.

"Korra!" Asami cried arching up.

Korra groaned and rolled her tongue around the clit. She sucked the tiny nub into her mouth and shook her head from side to side. Asami's body shook and she arched up.

Korra saw the former CEO's hand grip the sheets in desperation and felt her tugging on her hair.

"Ahh! Ahh! Oh God!" Asami shouted arching up. Korra continued her movements feeling Asami tensing and shaking under her.

In one swift movement she pushed two fingers into Asami and that was all she needed. Asami arched up with a scream, her body shaking, and her pussy contracting against Korra's fingers. Korra moaned and licked her furiously while thrusting her fingers over and over.

It wasn't until Asami was desperately pushing her away that Korra stopped. She sat back and looked down at Asami who looked so beautiful laying there post-orgasm breathing heavily.

When Asami opened her eyes she saw that Korra was sitting there watching her with a smile on her face. She whispered softly, "come’re."

Korra climbed on top of Asami and leaned down to kiss her. 

Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's shoulders as their lips touched.

"That was the most intense orgasm I've ever had," Asami whispered pushing upwards, "and I think you deserve the same."

She slowly flipped them over and started a trail of kiss down Korra's throat. Korra sighed and gently caressed Asami's shoulders.

Asami moved up and captured Korra's lips. As they kissed Asami's hand slipped in between them and down to Korra's erection.

Korra broke the kiss to moan as Asami's wrapped around her length and started pumping in hard jerks. "Mm," she groaned.

Asami licked and kissed her throat as she pumped harder and faster. 

"Ahh," Korra moaned wrapping her arms around Asami's shoulders and running her nails down her back.

Asami moaned anxiously and released her length to straddle her and line it up with her entrance. She buried her head in the crook of Korra's neck and slammed her hips down taking in Korra's entire length. Korra groaned and gripped Asami's arms that were encasing her head. Their lips met in a sloppy kiss as Asami started lifting her hips and slamming it back down again. Their breasts were pushed together and with every thrust Korra's length went deeper and the slapping sound became louder. 

"Yes Korra," Asami cried. "You're inside me baby. Finally." 

"Asami, oh spirits Asami!" Korra moaned thrusting her hips upward to meet Asami's hips.

"I love you," Asami whispered kissing Korra's neck as her body started trembling hard. "You're gonna make me cum again." 

"Ohhhh Spirits!" Korra breathed, "Sami! I’m gonna…"

"Yes baby," Asami cried moving her hips as fast and hard as she could. The headboard started slamming against the wall with every movement and their cries started to echo.

"I love you!" Korra screamed arching up and trembling hard as her hips jolted upwards and spurts and spurts of cum flooded Asami's walls. The feeling of the hot cum inside her was what pushed Asami over the edge. She trembled hard along with Korra, contracting around the throbbing cock until she milked every last drop of cum from it. 

They collapsed onto the bed panting hard and remained there locked together until theirbreathing started to calm down

"You meant that yeah?" Asami said breaking the silence. 

"What?" Korra said.

"I love you," Asami said, "you didn’t say it because of the moment right?"

Korra smiled and softly kissed Asami's forehead, "yes I meant it. Every single word. I love you. I love you."

Asami kissed her lips gently then moaned when Korra gently flipped them over without breaking their connection. Korra started pumping her hips again as she kept breathing into Asami's ear, "I love you, I love you…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters left?? Wow. Anyways what did you think of this reconciliation?


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this! This is just sin

Korra groaned and laid back against the bathtub. The water spilled over the edge as she jerked and moaned.

"Fuck yes," Korra moaned.

She gripped the sides of the tub and arched her back as an orgasm shook her to the core. 

"Uhh Asami!" She cried.

Asami lifted her head out of the water with a loud gasp trying to take in air. Korra laid her head back with a heavy breath and a glazed expression.

"Haven’t done that in a while," Asami breathed swallowing the last bits of cum that Korra had flooding into her mouth. 

"Spirits, you must’ve held your breath for at least 5 minutes," Korra said lazily.

"A trick I learned from…well my darker days," Asami said. "Besides, I can barely breathe when I deep throat you." 

"Darker days I reap the benefits from, that was amazing," Korra said.

"I got so many things to show you," Asami said.

"Well I already finished up all the business we have here," Korra said, "tomorrow we have lunch with my parents and then nothing else planned for the rest of the week. So we have plenty of time to…learn and play."

Asami smirked and grabbed one of the jet shooters. "Then time to learn something."

Korra grabbed the jet from Asami as the taller woman smiled and straddled her. She leaned forward and kissed Korra's lips as she lined herself up and sank down onto Korra's length. 

"Fuck," Asami breathed. "It's incredible how you stay hard no matter how many orgasms you have. No one has ever made me feel so full." 

"Mmm yes Asami," Korra breathed moving the jet shooter down and turning it on directly over Asami's clit. 

"Ohh shit!" Asami cried throwing her head back. Asami gripped the sides of the tub in a iron grasp as Korra started thrusting her hips upwards. Water was sloshing out of the bathtub and Asami's screams were echoing off the walls. 

The jet of water was hitting strong against her clit and Asami was struggling to keep control. Her body was shaking with mini orgasms as she kept building up more and more. 

"Korra, baby I’m gonna cum baby," Asami moaned clenching her eyes shut and squirming desperately. 

"Yes, please cum for me," Korra moaned, "I love you so much."

"Ahh! Korra!!!" Asami's body lurched and shuddered and Korra's shoulder jolted off of the bathtub as she followed her immediately afterwards, moaning and shaking. 

………..

"You sure you wanna do this?" Asami said glancing over her shoulder on her hands and knees.

Korra nodded and bit her lip nervously and knelt behind her looking at smooth ass right in front of her. "I've, uh, never done it this way before." 

"This is completely new for you Korra," Asami said, "If you aren't sure we can do what you're comfortable with."

"Every new thing or new position that we try to be a first for me," Korra said biting her lip shyly. "I want all my first times to be with you Asami." 

Asami smiled at her gently. "Thank you for trusting me."

"It's more like you're trusting me," Korra said leaning up behind her and gripping her hips. 

Asami let out a breathy sigh. "Don't be scared Korra. This will feel just as good for me as it will for you." 

Korra slowly caressed Asami's buttcheeks and said, "you look so beautiful."

"I'm all yours Korra," Asami breath pushing her ass back into Korra. "Take me." 

Korra nodded with a nervous smile then gently gripped Asami's hips and pushed forward. The tip went in easily and Korra kept pushing forward until she was all the way inside, her front pressed flush against the curve of Asami's ass. 

"Fuck!" Korra cried. "You feel so good." 

"Ooo shit Korra," Asami moaned. "I love your fucking cock. I love how it splits me apart!" 

Korra groaned lowly and tightened her grip on Asami's hips thrusting her hips in a steady rut. 

"Ohhh yes, baby don't stop!" Asami cried. "Fuck me harder baby, fill me with your hot cum!" 

At those words Korra lost control. With a moan she started thrusting her hips out of control. Asami moaned loudly and bent down further onto the bed spreading herself more open for Korra.

Korra slammed into Asami over and over, harder and faster, deeper and deeper until their moans filled the room. Asami was shuddering and crying out loudly into the mattress as Korra's thrusts started becoming erratic.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Korra cried.

"Yes! Koorrraaaa!!!"

The orgasm was explosion of color and light. Korra shoved all the way in and threw her head back as Asami trembled and crumbled onto the mattress so she was lying on her stomach. 

"Oh wow," Korra breathed collapsed on top of Asami. 

"You sure you never done that before?" Asami whimpered. "Cause I'm pretty sure you just fucked my brains out." 

"I'm a fast learner." 

Asami laughed. "Indeed." 

Korra rolled them over so that she was spooning Asami and started kissing her shoulders. "Our time here has come to an end. We leave tomorrow morning." 

"I don't wanna go back." 

"Me neither," Korra said. "But we have to." 

"What do you wanna tell everyone?" Asami said. 

"The truth, that's we're back together." 

"Are you sure?" Asami said biting her lip. "They'll think you're crazy for taking me back." 

"I don't care what they think of me," Korra said. "I should have never cared. I love you and that's all that matters." 

Asami smiled and gripped Korra's forearms that were draped across her middle affectionately. "I love you too Korra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be an epilogue. I hope you guys will read my new story after this one, it's an epic and so smutty cowboy AU, enemies to lovers, Korra/Asami, Kyoshi/Rangi, and Ty Lee/Azula. Thank you for reading!


	27. Epilogue

Flashes of the cameras, yelling reporters, cheering audiences, bright lights, and bumping runway music was prominent in the fashion show as girl after girl walked down the runway sporting designs done by Varrick himself after he agreed to do it out of love for Korra.

The audience was loving the theme of the every woman and they were being televised live by three different channels.

Hiroshi Sato and Suyin Beifong were sitting at the front and center with Wei, Wing, Huan, Opal, and Bolin watching their work in complete admiration.

Korra and Asami were far too nervous to sit down and enjoy the show and were running around like headless chickens making sure everything was perfect.

Korra was in process of quadruple checking the lights for the finale when her walkie talkie beeped. "Korra?"

Korra smiled and clicked the walkie talkie, "yes Sami?"

"We have a situation with Varrick back stage, I need you here stat," Asami said.

"On my way," Korra said giving a thumbs up to the electric boys and running to the back.

In the back it was a frenzy. Models all over the place were crawling over each other to put on their next outfits and shoes while makeup artists and hair stylists worked around their mess.

What was surprising to Korra was that they all worked together. It was just like the beauty pageant in Ba Sing Se where there was no animosity or discrimination. Probably because Zhu Li was organizing things. 

Everybody was helping each other in perfect harmony. The smaller girls helped zip up the larger girls, tall girls helped short girls get their shoes from a too high shelf. Korra couldn’t help but smile. 

She couldn’t smile for too long because Varrick swept in like drama king wailing Korra's name.

"Varrick what’s wrong?" Korra said looking for Zhu Li who usually dealt with his dramatics way better than anyone else.

"Look at this disaster!" Varrick shrieked grabbing Korra's hand and pulling her towards his office. Laying on the couch was a very beautiful model with an obviously broken ankle. Asami was elevating her injured ankle and putting ice on it.

"My God, what happened?" Korra said stepping into the room.

"I was running late so I started running up the stairs and I guess I missed a step," the model explained with a grimace on her face.

"She can’t model like this! I’m ruined!" Varrick cried.

"It's really not that bad." 

They all jumped when Zhu Li appeared apparently out of nowhere. 

"Yeah Varrick stop being so melodramatic, we’ll figure something out," Asami said standing up.

"Easy for you to say Sato, this is my debut as a fashion designer!" Varrick said. When he started to hyperventilate Zhu Li wordlessly handed him a paper bag and he started panting into it.

The model grabbed Asami's hand, "thanks for taking care of me Asami, maybe you can take care of me at my apartment like you did last time huh?"

Korra cocked an eyebrow as Asami flushed and pulled her hand away. "That was like two years ago Dani and plus I’m going home with my girlfriend tonight."

"Hm, I thought you broke up with Opal," Dani said with a pout.

"I’m not talking about Opal," Asami said, "the ambulance will be here soon, you stay here Dani. The rest of us, why don’t we discuss what we’re gonna do...elsewhere."

"I'll stay with Dani," Zhu Li sitting beside the model. "You guys go."

Varrick smirked, "where girls won’t throw themselves at you huh Sato?"

Korra narrowed her eyes and Asami flushed.

They followed Varrick back to the fitting rooms where there was only the costume maker adjusting one of the dresses. "Okay, we have to figure something out," Varrick said, "Dani was gonna wear the final outfit! That dress was perfectly tailored to fit her and no one else can fit it."

"How about Leanne?" Asami said.

"Her hips are too wide."

"Somi?"

"Too short, she would drag the dress on the floor."

"Celia?"

"Her boobs wouldn’t fit it."

"Paula?"

"Her ass is too big."

"Damn, I got no one else," Asami said.

"How do you know all those models?" Korra said.

Asami looked at Korra with a bashful smile as Varrick said, "based on Sato's reputation I would say that she has very inside knowledge."

"Yeah we're gonna have to do something about hiring all my exes," Asami growled.

"They’re the best models in the business so suck it up," Varrick said.

"Can the dress be adjusted to one of those models?" Korra said to the costume maker. 

"It would take too long to make hems or adjustments," she said adjusting her glasses and wrapping measuring tape around Korra's waist.

"Um, what are you doing?" Korra said.

The costume maker didn't respond and moved the tape down to Korra's ass.

"Hey!" Asami cried.

"Can someone tell me why I’m being measured?" Korra said as the costume maker measured her breasts.

"Very proportionate," the costume maker said at last. "And the same EXACT size as Dani." 

"Ha ha! SOLUTIONS!" Varrick cried. "Take her to hair and makeup stat and do the thing!"

Both Korra and Asami whirled their heads around and cried out, "WHAT!"

"YOU! Assistant boy! Tell the tech guys to have slide show ready," Varrick said ignoring the outburst.

"Slide show? What slide show? No one said anything about a slide show!" Korra cried. "What is going on?"

"Honey calm down," Asami said gently before turning to Varrick. "What the Hell is going on here Varrick?"

"The slide show will show Korra's before pictures," Varrick said, "Bolin gathered them up for me."

"But, why?" Korra said.

"Because Dani isn’t injured is she?" Asami said.

"Wait, wha–oh."

"You wanted Korra to do it all along," Asami said.

"Varrick I appreciate the vote of confidence but I am no model," Korra said.

"Barely anyone here really is. And puh-lease honey have you looked in a mirror lately?" Varrick said snapping his fingers at one of the makeup artists who immediately started guiding Korra to a chair.

Korra looked over her shoulder and said, "Asami please."

"He does have a point babe," Asami said smiling. "You are smoking hot."

"Saaaamii!!"

Varrick chuckled as they took Korra into the other room, disappearing out of sight.

"Think she suspects anything?" Asami said with a small smile.

Varrick grinned, "Please Sato, I am the MASTER of deception, she has no clue. You’re a sly dog pretending this whole thing wasn’t your idea."

"Shh," Asami said, "lemme help her in the dress kay?"

"Sure I’ll take her to dressing room 3," Varrick said, "the dress is on that hanger over there."

When Korra walked into the ample dressing room Asami was standing there dusting off the dress hanging there. Her makeup was very light and natural and her usual slightly wavy locks were straightened so that the shortest strands cupped her face.

Asami turned around and gasped, "oh my God."

Korra smiled.

"Korra you look…wow," Asami gasped.

"I do?" Korra said.

Asami pulled Korra close and kissed her lips gently. "You always looked beautiful baby."

"I don’t know if I can walk on that runway babe," Korra said.

"Yes you can, because I believe in you," Asami said slowly unbuttoning the buttons of Korra's suit shirt. "Now let’s get this dress on you."

"Thanks for believing in me Sami, because seriously I’ve never been so nervous in my entire life," Korra said.

Asami smiled, "of course I believe in you and I love you. But here, let me help you take the edge off." 

She stripped Korra completely then seductively moved down to her knees. Korra moaned softly and slid her hands into Asami's hair. "Mm, I see you've gained your confidence again." 

"Getting there," Asami said grinning. "But I have to admit, getting my 3 month sober chip and having you by my side have been a big help." 

"Happy to help," Korra said. "But I'm going up very soon and I think you are using your mouth for the wrong things right now." 

Asami smirked at her. "I'm not the only one with improved confidence." She leaned forward and wrapped her lips around Korra's cock. She moved up and down her length, hard and fast not wasting any time and Korra threw her head back with a low groan. 

Asami's mouth felt so good and her tongue was so...sinful. 

It only took a few moments for Korra to started pumping her hips anxiously. Asami allowed it, gripping onto Korra's ass as she fucked her mouth. 

"Shit!" Korra cried. "Asami I can't hold back anymore." 

Asami moaned in response and deep throated her until the entire length was in her mouth. Korra whimpered and tried to pull back but Asami held her firmly there. 

Korra's legs trembled as she came with a low cry. Asami moaned and swallowed each spurt of hot cum that flooded her mouth until she took it all.

Asami released her with a pop and Korra stumbled away groaning. "Now," Asami said standing up and wiping her mouth. "Let's get you in that dress." 

Korra tucked in her flaccid and still throbbing penis back into her underwear then stepped into the dress. Asami zipped it up and started to adjust it.

The dress was absolutely gorgeous, by far Varrick's best work. Feminine with a slight touch of the masculine lean look that brought out both Korra's muscles and her feminine curves. It was perfect on her. It was a beautiful baby blue color, loose on the bottom with the longest strand barely touching the back of knees. The straps were thicker than spaghetti straps but still to thin to cover the entire shoulder.

The dress in the back extended down all the way to the small of her back exposing Korra's beautiful muscled back in a tasteful manner. In the front it showed Korra's cleavage elegantly decorated with a beautiful diamond necklace in the choker style.

When Asami was done adjusting the dress she stepped back and looked at her with her jaw dropped.

"What?" Korra said completely oblivious to her drop-dead gorgeousness.

"Oh my God," Asami gasped wiping a tear that escaped her eye, "you look, you look so beautiful."

"Thank you," Korra said with a blush.

"I’m gonna ask Varrick if you can take that dress home cause I would really like to…mmm just do so many bad things to you," Asami moaned stepping close to Korra and putting her hands on the small of her back, "assuming I can stop myself now."

"Again?" Korra said smirking. "Sucking my dick wasn't enough." 

Asami hummed and kissed Korra's throat. "You know I can never get enough of that big juicy co--"

"Alriiiiight break it up you two!" Varrick's voice shouted jolting the two women apart, "We already heard what went a few minutes ago and we don't wanna hear it again. Plus Korra goes on in five minutes there's no more time for...hanky panky."

"Aww you spoilsport," Asami said with a pout.

"Behave Sato and I'll let you take the dress home," Varrick said, "let Korra finish on her own and go get ready for your speech."

Korra looked at Asami in surprise, "you have a speech?"

"Maybe," Asami said with a grin.

Korra narrowed her eyes suspiciously but her face was still bright red in embarrassment from Varrick's intrusion.

"You’re embarrassed?" Asami asked.

"Well yeah," Korra said, "I may be more confident now, but I don't think I can just be chill about people hearing me...well you know." 

"Understandable," Asami said smiling. "Sorry baby, I'll make sure we're in private next time, away from Varrick's nosy ass."

"He is really nosy," Korra said laughing. 

"I heard that!"

………..

"This is the final piece of show, the one that’s gonna sell our message home," Asami said walking down the runway with the microphone in her hand as the crowd erupted in cheer. 

"Taking care of yourself also includes appearance because although it’s not the most important thing it’s something that makes people actually feel good about themselves. A simple thing like a nice dress and a little bit of makeup can change someone's life completely.

"Nobody can show this more than my beautiful girlfriend Korra Avatar," Asami continued as an old picture of Korra appeared on the screen behind her. 

"Regardless of what everyone thought I always saw the beauty of this woman. The beauty of her heart and soul shone right through those bottle cap glasses and long dresses. I fell in love with her without even noticing it and I can’t imagine ever loving anyone else for the rest of my days.

"She’s here now as our new EcoFashion president to show the world that physical appearance doesn’t all have to be about vanity and fame and glamour, but about self-validation and love.

"Yes, I said love. I saw Korra hating herself because of how she looked in that picture, never seeing the true beauty she had. She learned to see and love the beauty she had within and changed her physical appearance to something that makes her feel proud and happy. And that’s the most important thing even if she decided that she was happy as she looked before. She would be beautiful either way.

"In any case, with Korra, I loved her anyways," Asami concluded, wiping away a tear and seeing that the great majority of the audience were crying. "So please give a warm welcome, to the beautiful, the amazing, KORRA AVATAR!"

The room was deafening as hoots and cheers filled the room. Everyone was on their feet clapping and taking pictures as Korra walked out in the grand finale dress.

Korra's smile was so beautiful Asami felt her heart beating so hard she thought she would explode. When Korra reached the end of the runway Varrick appeared behind them with Zhu Li on his arm ready to take a bow.

Roses were thrown on the stage as the cheers grew. Varrick only said one thing into the mic, "welcome to the future of EcoFashion!"

Asami grabbed the mic again as the crowd settled down. "Before I hand over the mic to our new president I have a question to ask."

There was a simultaneous gasp as Asami dropped to one knee and opened a small velvet box to show a beautiful diamond ring, "Korra Avatar will you marry me?"

Korra had tears in her eyes as grabbed the mic and yelled out happily, "yes!" 

The mic clattered to the floor with a thump as Korra grabbed Asami by the back of the neck and kissed her with all her might. Asami returned the kiss with fervor gripping Korra's shoulders. 

They became so lost in the kiss that didn't notice the entire room cheering around them and the cameras flashing. Hiroshi was crying and hugging Suyin excitedly. Huan, Wing, and Wei were standing up together cheering and hollering as if were a sports game. And Bolin was smiling widely with an arm draped over Opal's shoulders as she smiled softly and leaned her head against him. 

"Let's go home right now," Korra breathed breaking the kiss and leaning their foreheads together. 

"We can't," Asami said chuckling. "We have a lot of interviews and mingling to do." 

"Fine but as soon as we can let's go," Korra said smiling. "We have a lot to celebrate." 

"In that dress?" 

"In this dress or anything else you want," Korra said softly. 

Asami smiled and kissed her lips again. "I love you Korra."

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story! You stuck through the journey with me and I hope you will continue the journey onto my next fic which is a Cowboy AU fic I've been working on. I'm 42 chapters in and though it delves equally into Rangshi, TyZula, and Korrasami, the Korrasami portion of the story is so slow burn and intense and it's absolutely my favorite storyline of that story. Thank you for reading!


End file.
